Tears of Blood
by ShadowCatYumi08
Summary: UPDATED 11.17.05! What happens when the YYH gang are assigned to protect 2 demon girls from two crazy demented exes? Will Hiei and Kurama possibly find love? Or will the gang fail miserably in their duty...Read and find out! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

Okay first off this is a **fan fiction** which is not completed...anyways, I did not create the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho—nor do I own it--, only Yumi, Aya, Adrian, and Jase or whoever else pops up that is not from YYH.

Author's Note: I haven't decided what to name it yet so could you all please help me! I know this isn't very good, but deal with it. Please ignore the bad grammar and spelling errors for I haven't had English since the beginning of the school year, so I kinda of suck right now….Again I am sorry that it sucks and what not, but... Oh well...Enjoy!

**(Untitled, for now…)**

Prologue 

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Aya screamed throwing whatever came to her hand, which at that moment just happened to be a huge glass vase. Adrian barely managed to maneuver out of the way in the nick of time.

"I told you already, I didn't mean to!"

"Whatever!"

"We really didn't mean to do anything!" Jase screamed.

"Save your breath, baka," Yumi scolded. "We weren't born yesterday, we know what you did and why."

"B-b-but..." Adrian stammered.

"Get going...NOW!" Yumi yelled throwing two knives just above his and Adrian's heads, taking off a few hairs...

"FINE BUT WE WILL COME BACK!" Jase screamed as he exited, Adrian close behind.

"Hn." is all Yumi replied.

"Nanananaaaa!" Aya sang at the top of her lungs, making a face.

Yumi reached for the boy's presence to make sure they were gone before turning to her sister. She cocked her eyebrow. "Quit it Aya. You're so childish; we just broke up with our 'dear ol' boyfriends."

"You sound sooooo depressed. Is that a hint of sarcasm I hear?"

"Of course, I should've killed them." Yumi said while prying her knives from the wall. "They should've known better than to try to steal our artifacts." _among other things _she thought grimly. She looked over to her sister; she was pouting. Yumi rolled her eyes. "Hn, don't tell me you'll miss Adrian."

"N-n-no I won't! He tried to take my special crystal rose! I stole that fair and square," Aya whined while plopping down on her couch. They were in her room. She stroked her crystal rose pendant that hung around her neck. Yumi sighed a little knowing that arguing with her sister would do no good. They threw their stupid boyfriends out for good now and Aya would just have to accept it.

Yumi walked to her room leaving her sister to cry or whatever it was that she wanted to do, Yumi didn't really care. The only thing Yumi would miss about her ex, Jason, would be having him as a training partner... And his good looks. He was tall and very good looking with deep blue eyes and short, raven back hair. Adrian wasn't that bad looking either. He had shoulder length blue hair with purple eyes and was tall as well.

Not that they were that tall. Everyone was tall compared to her. Yumi was 4'9 with long red-brown hair down to her waste and purple eyes. She usually wore her hair up in some sort of way. She was very beautiful just like her sister, Aya. Aya was 5'5 with dark brown hair that she sometimes wore up in a braid to her shoulders. She had blue eyes.

Even though they were sisters, they were very different. Yumi's favorite colors (the only ones she'd wear) were purple, black, crimson, and blue. Aya's were quite the opposite. She loved bright colors like pink, baby blue, yellow, orange, etc. While Aya would be cheerful and happy almost all the time, Yumi was sarcastic and sometimes even cold to stupid people she didn't like, but she still loved to poke fun at others with her sister.

Jason and his brother (Aya's ex, Adrian) were very strong, but not nearly as strong as Aya and her. Nobody was. They were already S class demons, the strongest there are. Despite the fact that they were strong demons, the two looked as though they were human. They only transformed into their demon forms in extreme circumstances, if very angry, or if they simply felt like it.

Yumi entered her room and sat down by the window staring out into the starlit sky. It was an old habit to sit at her window and stare outside, it helped her to think straight.

"I know that that won't be the last time we see them..." Yumi whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Okay, I know. It probably sucked terribly, but still...REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Okay first off this is a **fan fiction** which is not completed...anyways, I did not create the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho—nor do I own it--, only Yumi, Aya, Adrian, and Jase or whoever else pops up that is not from YYH.

Chapter I

Two months later --

"Tell me again why we're out here _IN THE RAIN!_" Yumi complained, trying to dodge the few raindrops that started to come down.

"We are out here to pick flowers!" Aya cheered. "You have to come; you're part fox demon ya know."

"Yah and cat, cats hate the rain!"

"Yeah? But foxes love flowers. Oh quit whining, Hugh? Oh! Look at that one!" Aya exclaimed as she ran to pick up a pink rose. It was part of a bush of bright pink and red roses. Aya absolutely cherished their sweet odor and soft, velvety texture; she immediately started to pick up as many as she could carry. "Mm, they smell so good. Come over here and help me."

"Uh-uh." Yumi said. She was now on top of a willow tree. "You can not make me come down there. It's starting to rain harder."

"Hehehe...that's what you think..." she whispered while quietly conjuring up wind; that was one of her powers--that and manipulating plants. Yumi's powers revolved around ice and shadow. She soon had enough wind and then, ever so quietly, flung the wind she conjured straight at Yumi. Yumi fell right out of the tree landing on all fours, as a cat would. She, of course, got wet.

"AHHHHH RAIN!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RICH!" Aya laughed so hard she was rolling on the ground, crying.

"Ughh! DIAMOND DUST!" Yumi yelled. All of a sudden the rain drops came to her hand at her call and started to transform into ice crystals; they looked like a billion small daggers. Suddenly, all the ice crystals started to move toward Aya, slowly. Aya realized what Yumi was doing-- the ground was starting to freeze from where Yumi was standing, and it was summer.

"Now Yumi, think about this. I-I'm the only family you have left..." Aya squeaked.

"I know. That's why I'll give you a ten second head start."

"EEEK! YOU WOULDN'T!" Aya cried.

"One-two-three…ten--"

"Okay, okay. I won't do it ever again. Just don't hurt me, please."

"That's what I thought." Yumi said with a mischievous smirk. She transformed the remaining ice crystals and all the other rain into snow and started to throw snowballs at Aya with amazing speed. Aya dropped all her flowers trying to dodge the oncoming assault. She too started to make snowballs which started a humongous snow fight. It almost seemed like a blizzard.

They were having fun until Aya and Yumi were interrupted by a fire ball the size of a bus coming straight toward them. They barely had enough time to dodge the assault. The fire blast definitely came from a strong demon, everything it touched turned to ash right away-- including the rose bush that Aya loved.

"What the--"

"EEEP! It destroyed the pretty flowers!"

"Hugh?"

"The rose bush. It was so pretty and NOW IT'S _GONE!_" Aya cried.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "I hate to break this to you, but I think that's the least of our worries right now."

"WHO KILLED MY FLOWERS?" Aya screamed to the forest in the direction of the blast, ignoring her sister. Two figures emerged from the shadows of the forest. They were very tall and looked like boys, but it was to dark to make out any features.

At Aya's question the two walked into the clearing just made and straight towards them. It was their exes: Jase and Adrian.

"Hello beautiful," Jase said to Yumi. "I told you we'd be back."

"Hn."

"Hello Aya. You look wonderful as usual," Adrian told Aya.

"Murderer!"

Adrian laughed awkwardly. "You always did love flowers a little too much."

"Cut the small talk. What do you two want," Yumi asked Jase glaring at him with pure hatred.

"Besides getting your butts kicked." Aya added. Yumi turned her glare to her sister. "What? It sounded good..."

Ignoring Aya, Jase simply replied. "We want you two of course--and your beautiful pendants. You know they're worth a lot of money in the demon world."

"Yeah right, like you could take them," Yumi mocked stroking the purple gem, cat-eye pendant she wore around her neck; she unsheathed her katana she had strapped to her side.

"Don't be too sure about that," Adrian replied. "We've come up with a few... Alternative methods for getting you girls to obey us," At that they pulled out what seemed to look like two golden bracelets, however something was different about them. Aya noticed that the golden bracelets were emitting small amounts of spirit energy, but only a little._ Could those be...Oh no! _Aya thought.

"AHHHHH SOMEMBODY HELP!" She suddenly screamed.

"What in the world do think you're do---" Yumi tried to say but was cut off by Aya grabbing her hand and pulling her through the forest. They were running at an amazing speed, but not their fullest since it was still wet outside and raining a little; Yumi froze the ground with every footstep in an attempt to make Jase and Adrian slip; however, the boys were still following close behind.

_What are you doing? _Yumi asked her through telepathy.

_I've seen those bracelets somewhere before, I'll fill you in later. But for now..._

_Now what?_

_You'll see----_

"What..." is all Yumi could ask before Aya ran straight into a group of boys that were walking down the trail in the forest. There were four of them. One was very tall and ugly with orange hair, another was just a little bit shorter with red hair and stunning green eyes, another about the same height with slicked back black hair and brown eyes, and the last was short (but still about two inches taller than Yumi) and had black hair with a white streak through it that seemed to defy gravity, and crimson red eyes. Aya ran into the red head making Yumi fall on top of the short boy.

"What in the world –who are you two?" the red head asked.

"Hn, you should learn to watch where you're going," the short one mumbled, picking Yumi up off of him and brushing himself off.

"Hiei! Excuse him-"

"Please help us!" Aya suddenly shouted. She was now holding on to the red head for dear life. "There coming to get us!"

"Who?" the one with slicked back hair asked.

"Them!" Aya shouted pointing to the forest. Right on cue, Jase and Adrian walked out of the forest toward them.

"So, this is where you two ran off to," Adrian said. "Who are your new friends Aya?" Aya just shrieked a little and pulled the boy closer to her. Yumi only stood staring at her sister with a peeved expression on her face. Only her sister could tell that it was directed at her.

_You could try to fit the role just a little bit ya know! _Aya 'thought' to Yumi.

_Why should I? They'll all just get killed anyway. Besides, I don't "do" damsel in distress._

_Just trust me!_

_Hn. Okay I'll "try"--_

"That's them! They are the ones who are going to hurt us! Oh, please help us!" Yumi cried, mockingly, trying to make the impression that she was scared.

_Never mind... _Aya thought.

_Awe I thought I was doing so good too. _Yumi laughed telepathically to Aya.

"What? I don't know what's going on, but if you're planning on hurting these girls, I'm gonna stop you man!" the ugly one said, charging at Jase. _How idiotic..._ Yumi thought to herself as Jase rolled out of the way and with one fluid motion, knocked him out with a single punch to the head.

"Kuwabara! That's it! You're going down!" The one with slicked back hair yelled. He, too, charged used the same method and ran straight towards both Jase and Adrian. "Shot Gun!" he yelled. His fist glowed with blue spirit energy and at the word, shot gun, tiny bursts of energy shot out of his palm towards Jase and Adrian. _Impressive _Yumi thought. _But still not good enough..._ Jase and Adrian got hit, but weren't destroyed. They were just hurt, and mad...very mad.

"How dare you ningen!" Adrian yelled conjuring up a thunderstorm around him. "Now you will know what it feels like to get hit by lightning!" He hissed throwing a lightning bolt at the boy. He dodged the first couple of bolts, but was taken by surprise when Jase came out of nowhere throwing two fully charged lighting bolts while his brother threw fire blasts. With no apparent escape, the boy was hit by all the blasts but two, knocking him out. The smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air. _Ouch_ Yumi could tell that he was a very strong mortal, but he had obviously underestimated his enemy.

"Hn, those idiots," the short one mumbled, unsheathing a hidden katana in his black cloak.

"Girls. You may want to hide somewhere," the red head calmly stated.

"Right!" Aya said, pulling Yumi along with her.

"No! We don't--" need your help! Is what she meant to say, but was muffled once again by Aya pulling her off behind a nearby rock.

"Shh, we can watch from behind here."

"What is going on?" Yumi hissed. "We can take care of them ourselves. Why are you doing this, and how did you know those boys would be here!"

"Shh. Okay I'll tell you a little bit now, but I don't have time to explain it all. I knew these guys would be here because I could hear two of them fighting---"

"What?"

"Evidently two of them can't get along very well... Anyways, you know as well as I do that there's something different about them--especially those two," Aya said pointing at the short boy and the red head. She COULD tell that they were both demons of some kind, but she wasn't sure about the red-head; he had a human scent, but also a demon one as well.

"Okay you're right. I can sense something, but that doesn't explain why you wouldn't let me take care of Jase and Adrian."

"Right, like I told you before there's something unsettling about those bracelets. I think I've seen them somewhere a long time ago, but I can't remember. All I know is that they're bad news for us; I know for sure that they can probably take our powers away." Yumi cocked her eyebrow. "For good."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am! If I could remember more I'd tell you! Sheesh!" Aya yelled, her anger growing.

Yumi raised her eyebrows. "Okay, fine. I believe you," she sighed.

"Thank you!" Aya cheered pulling Yumi into a bear hug.

"G-get off! Do you want on my bad side today?" Yumi said peeling her sister off her. "Yuck. Anyways, let's watch how these two fight!" Yumi and Aya peered eagerly over the side of the rock they were behind.

The battle was going surprisingly well. Jase was fighting the short boy and Adrian the red head. The two boys seemingly had the upper hand. The short one seemed to be a master swordsman and the other seemed to be extremely good with a whip. The swordsman had Jase cut up on the arms and legs, which meant that he had to be extremely fast, and the redhead had what seemed like a whip only different. It came from a rose. Yumi, and especially Aya, could smell the sweet scent the rose petals gave off.

For about twenty minutes the battle was basically the same. Nobody wanted to give away what special techniques they had up their sleeves, so they fought hand to hand--or at least sword and whip to hand. Adrian and Jase were cut up pretty bad, but not fatal. They soon realized that they would have to try some of their techniques to beat the two. Besides, they were starting to get really mad, both Yumi and Aya could tell that much, and when they're mad they fight serious. Jase and Adrian started to go all out--lightning attacks, fire attacks, the works. The fire didn't affect the short boy at all, but the redhead did get hit pretty hard. Then something happened all at once. Jase and Adrian were preparing their final blows, but so were the others. The short boy un-strapped the bandages he had wrapped around his arm and the redhead changed into a...Kitsune? The redhead changed into the very demon that she and her sister were!

Yumi looked sideways at her sister; she saw exactly what she expected –her face was shining. Yumi suspected Aya liked the boy now, but after seeing him as a Kitsune; it was only a matter of time before he was hers. Besides, he looked even cuter as a Kitsune in her perspective. He had long silver hair and fox ears with a gray and white fighting outfit on. Yumi shrugged it off and continued to watch the short boy; she was far more interested in him. The bandages were off. Only what seemed like a long dragon tattoo remained entwined down his arm.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" he yelled. Yumi's eyes widened. _What? Nobody has been able to master that technique..._Yumi thought.

Evidently he did. A humungous black spirit dragon erupted from his arm and moved straight towards Jase and Adrian; at the same time the Kitsune had charged up an immense solar beam and fired in unison with the dragon master. Their attacks combined and devoured Jase and Adrian in an instant.

"Sweet..."

"Awesome..." Yumi and Aya muttered in amazement beneath their breath. The fight was over, surprisingly and suspiciously easy, and the two boys were obviously out of power. The short one slumped down to the ground and the Kitsune changed back into a redhead human again. Yumi and Aya ran over to see if they were hurt.

"That was really awesome you two!" Aya cheered as she helped the redhead up. "I can't believe it. You're a Kitune?

"Uh… yes I am. Ouch..." he shyly stammered; he was blushing a little.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked the short boy.

"Hn. I'm fine"

"Let me help." she pulled him up by the arm and transferred some of his weight onto her.

"Hn." he said as he shrugged her off.

"What! I was only trying to help you know! We didn't even wa-" Aya smothered her yet again with a hand over her mouth.

"Heh... W- W-What she means is thank you," Aya stuttered. Yumi bit her hand and Aya let go immediately. "Ouch!"

"Hn." Yumi gave her sister a triumptive smirk. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Hmph." Aya sighed. "Anyways, what are your guys' names?"

"Hugh? Oh! I'm Kurama, that's Hiei," he gestured to the short guy. "The one with slicked back hair is Yuske and Kuwabara is-"

"The extremely annoying and ugly one," Hiei finished for Kurama. Kurama gave him a scolding look. "Hn."

"Sorry about that." Kurama apologized. "Enough about us are you two okay?" he asked. _Never thought he'd ask _Aya thought to Yumi. _You wouldn't... Oh yes I would... _at that Aya suddenly made herself look like she was going to faint.

"Now that you mentioned it..." she said as she sort of "fell" towards Kurama. With one smooth movement he caught her.

"She's passed out!"

"On give me a break..." Yumi muttered. Only Hiei caught it; Yumi could tell because he slightly smirked. Yumi walked over to Aya and started to scratch behind her ear. Aya started to laugh and tap her foot on the ground.

"Mmmmmm. S-s-stop it!" Aya giggled. Yumi stopped and kicked her sister in the butt. "Ouch! What did ya do that for!"

"You said stop it, besides I can't have you flirt this nice boy to death! His energy is drained!"

"SO! I was only having a little fun!" Aya whined. That sparked a little fight between them yet again. Aya bounced back up and slapped Yumi in the head. Yumi responded with a punch to her gut, it went on like this for quite some time. Hiei and Kurama just watched –Hiei looking amused and Kurama confused.

"Umm girls?" Kurama said. "Do you have a place we can rest in for awhile? We seem to have lost a great deal of energy, and our friends may need some healing."

"Hugh?" They both looked up. Yumi was halfway through a punch to Aya's head.

"Oh! Of course! You can stay in our house as long as you like!" Aya announced, a little bit too cheerfully, as she slipped from beneath her sister and behind Kurama. Kurama smiled at her, Hiei simply walked over to Kuwabara and slung him over his shoulders. Yumi picked up Yuske since her sister was too busy helping, a.k.a flirting with, Kurama.

"This way." Yumi said as she directed them to her and Aya's house.

20 minutes later...

"This is your house!" Kurama exclaimed as they all walked up the stone steps. It was a brick mansion that had a beautiful garden all around the house. There were neatly trimmed rose bushes everywhere mixed with purple and blue irises.

"Yup!" Aya said as she ran over to one of her favorite rose bushes and took a big whiff. "Yup. This is the place!"

"Come on. If I'm going to heal Yuske I have to lay him down," Yumi said as she led them inside the house. It was beautiful inside too. The living room had oak floors with beautiful crimson couches and curtains. It almost had a medieval feeling to it like it was a castle. Beautiful flowers lingered in the corners of the room and in vases on top of shelves or tables giving the room a slight flower scent. There was a grand stairway that curled in an upward spiral to the second floor. Pictures of the two girls hung along the walls; some of the pictures were of when they were little and some were of them with other friends and family. Paintings also graced the walls with their presence.

As soon as Aya entered the house too their pendants began to glow a little, covering the girls in a bright white light. As soon as the light diminished the boys saw that Aya and Yumi transformed. Aya transformed into a Kitsune with longer silver hair and light blue eyes. She had a white fighting kimono on with light pink trimming and a rose pattern above her breast. The kimono was slit down one side and she had on white boots too.

Yumi transformed as well, though it was a bit different since she was also half cat demon and Kitsune. She had darker brown hair and bright blue eyes as well, but unlike her sister, she didn't have fox ears. Instead she had long pointed ears, like an elf. She was wearing a black fighting kimono that was slit on both sides all the way up, with purple trimming. She had purple leggings and black boots on. She also had a black tail with a white tip.

Yumi lied Yuske down on the couch in the center of the room and immediately began healing. White light glowed from her palms as his body was covered with the same bright light. The burnt flesh began to disappear as if it were never burnt, not even a scar lingered. "There, now he should be alright. He just needs to rest." She looked back at Hiei and Kurama, only to find stunned expressions. "Ugh what's wrong?"

"Um, Excuse me for asking but what did just happen?" Kurama asked quietly. "I mean we could already tell that you two were strong demons, but...why did you transform just now?" He was staring at Aya now.

_What! Is he checking Aya out! _Yumi thought.

Hehehehe_, I think he is. You know I can work with this. Aya_ told her sister.

_Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. Yumi_ replied.

_I'm not the only one being checked out. _

_WHAT! _

_Look at Hiei... _Aya said. Yumi turned around quickly to find Hiei just looking away, blushing slightly. Yumi turned a new shade of red.

"Well you see..." Aya began to explain. "It all started when we were younger. Right Yumi?"

"U-ugh... Ya." she gulped as she pulled herself together. "We got into a fight because we were uncomfortable in our home, so we cast a spell over the house so that we would always transform into our true forms." Yumi said, still looking at Hiei with a slightly puzzled expression.

"It makes our home more comfy to us," Aya explained.

"Oh I see now..." Kurama said while taking a seat on the couch.

Yumi's puzzled expression quickly turned to a scowl. "Wait a minute. How could you guys tell we were demons?" she asked.

Hiei answered. "Hmph. It was kind of obvious. Ice was trailing behind you and neither of those idiots we were fighting were ice demons."

"Hn." Yumi glared at him as she walked to the other side of the room taking a seat on the windowsill.

"Hn." Hiei only stood with his arms folded shoulders drooping. Yumi glanced at him only to find his head sort of drooping. _Hn, not so tough after all. This should be amusing._ she thought as she slipped from her perch on the window.

Yumi smiled pleasantly making her sister eye her suspiciously –she was never this nice to strangers. "Hn, you two look tired. It's already 10:00 at night, and who knows how long you guys were traveling in the forest." Yumi said picking Yuske up from the couch. "If you follow me I can show you to your rooms that you can stay in." _Oh well, I must be getting to her finally. _Aya thought as she shrugged it off.

"Hn. Right." Hiei said picking up Kuwabara too. Yumi walked up the stairs with Hiei following close behind.

"Shall we go?" Aya asked Kurama giving him a playful smirk. She grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs dragging Kurama along with her –not that he didn't like it. He enjoyed flirting with Aya, she wasn't like any of the girls at his school or anyone he could remember as Youko Kurama. The only problem was, was that he was too tired to do much of anything, and he also had a lot on his mind at the time being. He knew he had seen those bracelets somewhere before...he thought that they were used to seal the power of demons.

"Okay here we are." Yumi stated. "Those are the guests' rooms down that hall," she said pointing to three rooms next to each other. "My room is across from the last door and Aya's is-"

"Right here!" Aya said clinging to the first door on their left.

"--right beside my room..." Yumi finished with a sigh. "Anyways you guys should be getting to sleep. We all seem a bit tired."

"Hn. Fine." Hiei mumbled. Yumi heard it and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Cheer up Sunshine," she teased. She found it interesting that she found someone who was like her and didn't open up to anyone, was sarcastic, and quiet most of the time. She knew she wasn't going to be able to resist picking on him.

"Don't call me that." he said, clearly this time, as he entered the first door to the right and threw Kuwabara on the couch. Yumi shrugged and did the same with Yuske, throwing him on the bed. "Come on. I'd better save your friend before my sis kills him," Yumi said. Hiei smirked as they both exited the room, joining the others in the hallway.

"Before we go to bed we'd like to know your names," Kurama said. "We didn't really catch them before."

"Oh right! We kind of forgot," Aya said blushing slightly. "How embarrassing..."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "My name is Yumi."

"And I'm Aya."

"Nice to meet you both," Kurama said.

"Right. Same goes for us. Now you two should really get to bed now." Yumi said as she walked down to her room. "Good night Kurama and Hiei. Oops! I mean Sunshine!" she sang. Before Hiei could get to her she slipped inside her room.

"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" he shouted as he reached for the doorknob. His hand started to sizzle, slightly, as he hung on to it, making him jump back and let go. "Ouch! What the-"

"Hehehehe, nice try Hiei! You can't get in that way. She's holding on to the knob." Aya giggled.

"Hn. Whatever." he mumbled as he entered the room across from Yumi's and slammed the door shut.

"Heh. Good night Kurama." Aya said still giggling at the sight of Hiei blowing on his hand.

"Night." he said as he entered the only free room left. Aya waited until Kurama closed the door until she walked over to her sister's room. She did her special knock to let her sister know it was her and not Hiei looking for revenge. Yumi opened the door a crack and looked behind her sister.

"Ya alone?" she asked.

"Duh, I wouldn't trick you and let Hiei get you." Aya said, smiling. Yumi just cocked her eyebrow and let her in. She closed the door behind and locked it. "I'd forgotten how different our rooms are." she said sitting down on Yumi's bed. Yumi's room had black walls with purple carpet and purple bed covers. She had a cherry wood dresser with a mirror along the right side of the wall and a glass case on the left. The glass case held her beloved dragon sword and whip. On her walls hung other swords and knives she collected over the years, and the ceiling had a charm on it that made it look like the night sky.

Aya's room had pine green walls with different kinds of flowers all over her room. Her bed was black and she had black, iron, glass shelves on which she kept all sorts of things, mainly her whips and trinkets she stole over the years. Her carpet was white and her ceiling was the same as her sisters except for her's changed as the day moved on. When it was daylight outside it was daylight in her room and vice-versa.

"Ya, I guess they are." Yumi told her sister as she took a seat beside her. "What do you want?" Aya grinned and sat so that she was directly facing her sister. "Crap..." Aya just giggled.

"So, what do you think about our visitors?" she asked while trying to look innocent.

"They are pretty good fighters. Thank you and good night."

"Come on. I already knew that. "

"And I already know what you want to talk about, and I'm not interested in any of those guys like you obviously are. So there." Yumi pulled her sister by the arm and tried to make her leave.

"Oh no you don't. I know you like someone, you know... A certain mister Sunshine?" Aya giggled again. She loved to torture her sister so. "You obviously think he's cute."

"So what? You obviously are in love with that yoko out there."

"Hehehehe. He's so cute! And when he changes into a Kitsune..." Aya was lost in her thought. Yumi smacked her sister upside the head.

"Snap out of it! Geez...How can you fall in love so easily with people? You don't even know him."

"It's love at first sight." Aya said with stars in her eyes. Yumi only sighed, it was no use. Even though she didn't believe in love at first sight herself, her sister wasn't like that. She was open, and took to everyone instantly –that was what got her in trouble most of the time.

"Whatever you say, but remember. You said that last time." She finally was able to maneuver her sister to the door and out into the hallway.

"B-b-but that was different! Hey!" Aya yelled when she finally realized what Yumi was doing. "Don't kick me out, you never answered me..."

"Okay, okay. I think he's cute now go!" Yumi hissed between her teeth. Aya gave her sister a quick hug and ran down the hall before Yumi could catch her.

"Sweet dreams!" She said as she closed her door. Yumi sighed, again, and shut her door behind her cursing beneath her breath as she got ready for bed.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Okay people if I owned the show, or anything that has to do with it, I wouldn't be writing this.

I updated! Muahhhahahhaha! _Thousands of people scream and run for cover._ Oops. Oh well, I have updated finally and, dare I say, have actually enjoyed writing! Thanks to **Izandria Johnson **and **lightmaidenAya08 **for reviewing. The comments, constructive critism, and praise mean a lot to me. It gave me the extra boost to write some more. _Hears scream in background _Shut up! _Throws book at the person_ Ha, that's right. I'm good...

Now let's start the story...

Chapter II

"RISE AND SHINE AYA!" Yumi screamed into her sister's ear. It was 9:00 in the morning and she still wasn't up. Aya merely rolled over and covered her head with her pillow. It was like this almost every day. Yumi took the pillow and hit her sister in the head with it. "Come on get up! Our guests will be awake soon!" Aya groaned and grabbed another pillow to put over her head, thus only fueling Yumi's growing anger.

"Fine, fine," she said holding her hands up, that's when the perfect idea hit her. She grinned ruefully while saying, "But KURAMA is already up and he's looking for you. Oh! Here he is now! Hi Kurama!"

Aya's eyes opened as wide as saucers. "What! NO! He can't see me like this!" she shrieked as she stood straight up in her bed. She ran over to her mirror and started to frantically brush her hair. Yumi sat on the bed, her hand propping her head up, staring at Aya with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh nononono..." Aya whimpered as she struggled with a stubborn knot. She probably would've went on like this for quite some time, however as she stared in the mirror at her pathetic state she happened to glance at her sister and the surrounding Kurama-less room.

"Wait a minute… HE'S NOT HERE! YOU TRICKED ME!" Aya yelled, throwing her hair brush at her sister. Not the least bit startled, Yumi caught it and walked over to the dresser Aya was at and sat it down.

Grinning, Yumi said, "I had to. You wouldn't get up. Besides, we have to start breakfast for our guests, right?"

"I guess so," Aya mumbled tiredly.

Yumi rolled her eyes in aggravation. "What do you mean I guess so? You're the one who wanted those blasted idiots here in the first place," she yelled. If she had her way Jase and Adrian would've been dead a long time ago and there certainly wouldn't be four boys there, in her house, to bother her. In her eyes guests were a hassle and unnecessary waste of her time…and food.

"Okay, okay! Now get out so I can get dressed. Besides, you need to get dressed too," Yumi looked down at herself. She was still in her pajamas.

"Right, I'll go take a shower and get dressed. See ya downstairs?"

"Kay," and with that, she left.

Hiei awoke to find himself in a strange bed that smelt faintly of cinnamon. As the morning amnesia slowly crept away he finally remembered what had exactly happened the previous day. He was in those two girls' house.

Cursing slightly as he stretched his aching muscles (he didn't anticipate that he would've had to use _that_ much energy fighting the two demons) he slowly stood up and dressed himself. He then made his way to Kurama's room. He didn't even bother to knock as he casually strode in.

Kurama was dressed and about ready to leave until Hiei strode in.

"You could knock you know," he said as Hiei grumbled something colorful in response. "Didn't sleep well?" he mocked.

Hiei merely glared at him. "Hn, if I knew those two demons would be that much of a pain in my ass I wouldn't have bothered. Remind me again why I'm even here."

"Because we were asked to come and help. Besides, you would've had to come anyways with or without your approval."

"Hn."

Kurama rolled his eyes. He knew Hiei wouldn't change his mind especially in the mood he was in now. "Come on Hiei. I smell something delicious cooking downstairs and if we don't hurry, Yuske and Kuwabara will eat everything before we even get to set our eyes on it."

"Not hungry." Kurama smiled as they both heard a slight grumbling noise from the pit of Hiei's stomach. Hiei's face reddened slightly.

"Not hungry?"

"Shuddup."

Kurama sighed as he opened the door letting Hiei out then himself. "Look on the Brightside Hiei. At least they seem…nice," he smiled only making Hiei glare at him more.

They were down stairs in the kitchen getting breakfast/lunch ready. Yumi was setting the table and Aya was finishing cooking the food. It was 11:00 when Yuske was the first to grace them with his presence.

"Mm, I thought I smelt something good," Yuske said through a yawn. He stopped abruptly as he stared at Yumi then Aya. "Whoa who are you two! Kurama said this was the home of the two girls we saved."

"It is." Aya said as she put the last plates of food on the table. "These are our true demon forms."

As quickly as the shock came it disappeared as he registered the explanation. "Cool. You're a fox like Kurama. Ha, I guess I should start calling you foxy lady!" he said, grinning at his attempt at a joke.

"Only if you want to die," she said grinning as well, though it wasn't something that could be considered a good thing. Yuske gulped as he saw the glint of very sharp fangs.

"Well now that we got that cleared up… heh heh," he laughed sheepishly as he took a seat. That's when Kuwabara walked in.

"Hey hottie, wanna go out with a real man!" Kuwabara asked as he ran towards Yumi. Evidently he had heard who the demons were. Yumi threw a knife in front of his foot, making Kuwabara trip over it.

"Sorry, I don't date morons." she said. This made Hiei snicker slightly as he walked over Kuwabara's body and took a seat at the table.

Soon everybody was seated, Yumi at one end of the table and Aya the other. Of course Kurama was sitting beside Aya talking to her about god knows what. The only thing that Yumi could tell was that Aya kept on edging closer to Kurama practically batting her eyelashes at him. Really, her sister could at least try to control herself for more than a minute and act a little mature.

Yumi and Hiei, however, were a little preoccupied to notice anything more. They were too busy watching with disgust as Yuske and Kuwabara devoured their food without any manners whatsoever.

"This has got to be among the top ten most disgusting things I've seen," Yumi murmured to Hiei.

"Hn. Try traveling with them and having to see it all the time," he said as he picked up his plate, walked over to the window and sat down to eat.

"Hmph, Is he always like that?" Yumi asked Yuske.

"Yep.'e's alwas' so 'heery an' 'appy'" he said with a mouth full of food. _Yuck... _Yumi thought as she wiped a bit of food off her face. Just as Yumi was about ready to kill Kuwabara and Yuske, or at least make them lick the food off the floor that they spit out, an earsplitting shriek was heard.

"HELLO! IS ANYBODY HOME!" the voice screamed from the living room. It sounded like it was a women's voice.

"B-Botan!" Yuske stammered. _Did he say Botan...? _Yumi asked her sister suspiciously. _Ya! Botan! _Aya cheered.

"Hugh? How did Botan know where we were?" Kuwabara asked as he gulped the last bit of his food. Botan walked into the dining room.

"There you are boys!" she exclaimed running over to Yuske and hugging him in a paralyzing bear hug. He looked like he was going to pop.

"Botan, how did you find us and will you please let me go!" he yelled as he tried to peel her off. She let go immediately making Yuske fall over backwards.

"Well I never! Here I was all worried about you all, and you don't even show a little appreciation!"

"B-but---" Kuwabara stammered.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" she turned her back on them, obviously mad. She stomped her way to the living room once again.

As soon as she got over Botan's sudden mood swing, Aya followed motioning everyone else over as well. "Botan?" Aya asked when she was within earshot.

"What? Is that Aya?" Botan thought out loud. She turned around to see Aya smiling at her broadly and Yumi trying to hide behind Hiei. Hiei was busy trying to push Yumi out from behind him.

_Stop it! I'm trying to hide from Botan idiot! _Yumi told Hiei, startling him.

_What! You're telekinetic too! _

_No, it's the green alien in the corner. Of course I am! Now HIDE ME! _

_HN. Why should I? _

_Because if you don't I'll--I'll. Well, I don't know right now but it's gonna be something evil._

_Hn. _

"Where's Yumi?" Botan asked. Hiei smiled. _OH YOU LITTLE INCOHERENT AS-_

"She's over here behind me." Hiei said pushing Yumi in front of him.

"Oh! Yumi, Aya! It's been so long since I last saw you!" Yumi cringed as Botan shrieked once more. She ran over to Aya and gave her a bear hug and did the same to Yumi. "Oh! We'll just have to go shopping again! You looked so adorable in that pink dress, Yumi!" Yumi grumbled under her breath at the thought of wearing another dress. And a pink one at that! She heard Hiei snicker as he finally realized why she didn't want to see Botan. She glared at his back imagining what it'd be like to drive her sword through it as he took HER seat at HER window.

"We missed you too." Yumi grumbled between her teeth. She sat down defeated on the couch beside her sister and Kurama.

"Yes! How long has it been Botan? 60 years? 80?" Aya asked.

"Whoa, Botan, how old are you?" Yuske asked snickering a little. Botan hit him over the side of the head. "Ouch! I just recovered from a battle ya know!"

"You little brat! That's _not_ the kind of question you ask a girl!" she said while smacking him on the arms making Yuske take cover behind the couch. Satisfied, she walked back over to where the two girls were sitting. "Anyways, it has been a while hasn't it? When I heard that it was you two that Yuske and the gang were looking for, I couldn't wait to see you."

"What? Wait a minute and back up. You guys were out to find us? Why didn't you tell us this before?" Yumi asked glaring at the boys. Aya was doing the same.

"W-w-well you see..." Yuske tried to explain.

Yumi glared at Yuske as she got up from the couch. "Speak up 'cause when I hit, it hurts" Yumi hissed backing Yuske into a corner, Aya following close behind. They both cracked their knuckles at the same time. Yuske gulped.

Kuwabara would be making fun of Yuske, but for the first time in his life, he chose not to. Yumi and Aya were a little too frightening. Kurama was watching from a safe distance-- behind the couch and Hiei was watching from his perch at the window with an amused expression written on his face.

"That's what I thought'" Aya said smiling. Yumi sighed. _If you smile it kind of defeats the purpose of intimidating ya know._

_Humph GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_HN, FINE BY ME!_

"Okay start talking!" she yelled. This made Yumi smirk. _Ha! All ya need to do is get her mad... _Yumi thought to herself. Aya grabbed Yuske by the shirt and brought her claws close to his face.

"Okay! Jeez. Koenma told us that our next mission would be to find two girls in the demon world named Aya and Yumi. He said that you two would need some help and that we were to be your body guards. That's all I know." Yuske mumbled.

Yumi cocked her eyebrow with suspicion; nevertheless she accepted their pitiful explanation, but she was still a bit suspicious. "Now that wasn't so hard." Yumi said as she crossed her arms. "So, why does Koenma want to help us out? Not that we need it or anything."

"I told you I don't know," Yuske said as got up from the floor. "But it's probably just because those two guys were after you."

"Maybe, but you destroyed them," Aya told Kurama.

Kurama nodded his head. "Perhaps you still have some powerful enemies?"

"I doubt it." Yumi said sitting in one of the cushioned chairs. "I'm pretty sure I took care of _those_ guys," she grinned as she remembered how she got all her nice weapons. She wasn't exactly a thief; dead people didn't need pretty swords or jewelry.

"OH! I almost forgot!" Botan interrupted. "Koenma forgot to tell Yuske and the others this!"

"Well... What?" Aya asked her ears perking up slightly. Everyone stood as they looked at Botan with suspecting faces.

"Well, he said that you all will have to live together in the human world."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Y-yes. That's what he said. He already has a special house set up down the street from Yuske's. He also said that he wants you there now. That's also why I'm here. I'll transport you to the house when you two are ready Aya, Yumi."

"Well...How ...interesting..." Kurama stuttered. He was the first to come to his senses after a rather uncomfortable silence. "Well...if you are to move in immediately, you better get your things ready." he said smiling at Aya. "I'll help as much as needed."

"Right!" Aya smiled back. Yumi on the other hand could not just accept this. She was going to have to live with these people for who knows how long when she didn't even need protecting in the first place! And protection from what? There greatest threat at the time being had already been dealt with thanks to the other Kitsune and the fire demon.

"Come on Aya!" Yumi argued. "How can you be so excited? We're moving in with dumber and dumberer," she said pointing to Yuske and Kuwabara.

"Hey I take offense to that ..." Yuske mumbled. Kuwabara didn't even catch the insult.

"It won't be that bad. Besides, we owe Koenma. He let us go that one time we were caught stealing amulets, and he let us keep them and protect them!"

"Do you have to say that in front of GUESTS!" she yelled glancing at Hiei.

"Koenma wants to protect us! Shouldn't we at least go just in case?"

Yumi sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose –this was starting to give her one hell of a headache. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders in defeat. It was no use arguing with anyone at the moment, but when she got close enough to Koenma she was gonna give him a piece of her mind.

"Ugh…Fine you have a point..." Yumi sighed. "I guess I'll go get ready..." she mumbled as she walked up the stairs.

"Come on Yuske and Kuwabara. I'll go ahead and take you to your houses to get ready." Botan said rounding them up. "I'll take you all later." she said to them. At that she opened what seemed to be a portal and dragged the two boys through by their ears.

"Well, shall we get ready?" Aya asked Kurama. Again he smiled.

"First I think Hiei should go and help Yumi," he said this time giving Hiei a smirk.

"Hn. Why should I?"

"Come on; don't tell me you like her or something." Aya teased. Hiei's cheeks reddened a little.

"I-I-I-I do not!" he stammered.

"Then why won't you go help her?" Kurama asked.

"I don't feel like it."

"Right..." Hiei got even madder.

"FINE I'LL GO!" He yelled running up the steps. They could tell he was cursing beneath his breath.

As soon as he was gone both Aya and Kurama starting cracking up.

"That was too easy!" Aya giggled.

"Indeed it was," Kurama laughed. "Come on, we better get upstairs before they get too suspicious. I can't believe he didn't hear us talking about them at the table." While eating their brunch, Aya and Kurama somehow stumbled upon a conversation of how Hiei and Yumi would make a good couple. Now, as Aya seemed too fond of pointing out, it was their responsibility to try to hook them up somehow.

"I guess so." Aya said somewhat sadly. "I can't believe we're going to be living in the same house though!" she giggled.

"Yes, it will be a bit… a bit different having you there," he said, pulling a beautiful red rose from his hair. He blushed as she smiled and took it gingerly from his hands. "W-well...uhh... Lets go get ready."

"Kay!" Aya giggled, pulling his hand as she led him up the stairs. She neatly tucked the rose behind her ear...

Yumi was busy packing some of her normal "ningen" clothes when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Aya! I don't want to talk with you right now!" she yelled not even looking to see who it was. She walked over to her sword stand and started packing her weapon bag.

The knock came again, this time harder.

"I told you. I do not want to talk." she said, walking towards the door. She opened it to find Hiei standing there. As usual, his face showed no emotion--unless you could read his eyes which was particularly difficult. "What do _you_ want?"

"Hn, I was told to help you pack your things," he said walking into her room.

"Yes, Hiei. You can come right in." she said, sarcastically, closing the door behind him. He stopped in the middle of the room and took in his surroundings. He liked the room; it reminded him of his old room he once owned. His eyes continued to take in everything until they found something, something of great interest.

"The dragon sword..." he murmured. He walked towards it and stood staring at it with shining eyes like a child in a candy store.

"Hugh? What are you doing?" Yumi asked as she finished folding her last shirt. Hiei was now holding her sword in his hands admiring it. "You like it?" She asked as she walked over to him taking it from his hands.

"Where did you find it?" he asked, still bewildered. "I searched for years and never found it..."

"Then I guess you didn't look hard enough," she said, walking over to her weapons bag and stuffing it in. She walked back over and took her dragon whip and packed it as well.

"Hn. NOT likely. You just got there first..." he said standing right in front of her. "Shorty."

"So what are you suggesting, Sunshine? Are you going to take it away from me?" she walked up closer to him until they were inches from each other's face. A smirk played on the corner of his mouth, threatening to turn into a smile. Yumi stood on her tip toes. "Besides, who are you calling short. I'm almost as tall as you are." Hiei stood on his tip toes.

"Right..."

Yumi's innocent smile faded and was replaced with an evil grin. She pushed Hiei over, making him fall down on his back, but he didn't go down without a fight. At the last minute he grabbed her arm making her fall with him. Yumi landed on top of Hiei. "You little smarta--" she was interrupted by the door opening and Kurama, followed by Aya, walking in.

"What the-" Kurama stammered. "Aya it seems as though we were interrupting something" he said trying to stifle his laughter. Hiei and Yumi turned bright red.

"Awe, they're so cute together!" Aya laughed. Yumi jumped off of Hiei, Hiei right behind her.

"Nothing happened!" Yumi said blushing even redder. "It's not what it looks like..."

"Right..." Kurama and Aya said still trying to stifle their laughter. They both walked out of the door. "WE"LL LET YOU TWO GET BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING." They heard Aya yell down the hall. Yumi grabbed her bags and ran down the hall to catch her sister. Hiei just looked around the room one more time before closing the door behind him.

Down the hall Hiei could already hear the two sisters fighting. He found it utterly amusing. As he made his way down the stairs he heard Yumi's punch to her sister's head, it rang through the once quiet halls. He spotted Kurama watching the battle scene unfold with a little smile. Kurama took one look at Hiei and walked over to him.

_Hn. What do you want?_ Hiei asked.

_Nothing, nothing at all... _Kurama was rewarded with an annoyed glare.

_Speak what's on your mind fox._

_Hmm. They are quite amusing aren't they?_ Kurama nodded towards the two girls.

_I don't know what you're talking about..._

_It's not nice to lie. _They heard another bone crunching blow, this time from Aya.

_Whatever. _The fight, and the conversation, was interrupted by a cloud of smoke emerging in front of Yumi and Aya.

"Botan!" Aya exclaimed. She ran through the cloud of smoke and sought shelter behind her.

"What in the world... Are you two at it again! You'll never change!" she scolded.

"Aya started it!" Yumi shouted pointing to Aya. Botan looked at Aya who gave her an innocent smile. Botan sighed.

"Oh well... Come on. I guess you all are ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup!" Aya and Yumi grabbed their bags and walked up to Botan. Botan chanted and soon a portal appeared in front of them all. It was the same one that Yuske and Kuwabara had taken earlier. At first it appeared to be dark blue, but as they looked at it closer it seemed to have thousands of colors streaming through it all at once. It made Hiei dizzy just staring into it; he couldn't imagine what it'd be like to actually travel in it.

Yumi and Aya were the first to walk through followed by Kurama. Hiei gave the multi-colored portal one last curious/annoyed glare before closing his eyes and walking through. God, he hoped Botan knew what she was doing.

Again thanks to those who reviewed, please continue! God knows I need the motivation. Anywho, next time you read this I'll probably have it titled differently. My best friend thought that maybe I should name it Tears of Blood, so I am! Oh, and I didn't totally disregard that Kuwabara is head-over-heels for Yukina. He was just kidding when he said that to Yumi, so please don't flame me or anything. See ya!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I confess. I own it. _Hears distant police car sirens and lawyers screaming. _Crap! I take it back! I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho nor am I making any money from this fanfic!

**Izandria Johnson:** Thanks for reviewing again! Thanks for letting me know about Botan's name. I already knew that was how you spelled her name, but I guess that I, being the author, overlooked it. So, thanks again. To answer your question or confusion about the girls being in a human form, well, they just tend to be like that. I never really thought things out while writing it(seeing as how I'm on a constant caffeine high with little or no sleep), but they were in the demon world walking about in human-like forms. They weren't exactly hiding it or anything. Besides, some demons look human and since they're powerful, they don't get eaten.) Again thanks for reviewing and for pointing such things out to me like the telepathic conversations! Please continue to review and add your comments-I need them!

Okay, here's another chapter even though I only have a couple of people who review...hint hint. Oh well! I'm not really sure where I'm taking this story so bear with me. So that you all won't get confused or anything when the part comes, I made Kurama have this sort of split personality thing. Er, you'll see. This time I hope that I've made it a bit less confusing on the telepathic conversations, so here's the chapter!

Chapter III

The house was big. It was almost as big as Yumi and Aya's mansion…almost. The house didn't look out of the ordinary; it looked like a normal, white, three story house.

Inside it was normal as well. The living room had wooden floors with a white carpet in the middle. The furniture was white too; there was an L shaped couch in front of the TV and a wooden coffee table in front of it. There was also a white love seat next to the window. The TV had a DVD and VCR that was supplied with a load of movies. There was also a Playstation 2 with A LOT of games.

The kitchen was next to the living room. On one side, there was the stove, dishwasher, etc. On the other side there was a long, wooden table with a flower vase in the middle filled with roses.

The second story of the house had four rooms. One room was the bathroom for that floor, the others were bedrooms. The last floor was the same, except that there were five rooms instead of four. There was a basement that served as their fighting and training area. They could make as much damage or noise as they wanted; the room was impenetrable and soundproof.

A split second after leaving their mansion, Aya, Yumi, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan arrived at their destination; they ended up in the living room. As soon as the smoke cleared, Aya and Yumi transformed into their human forms. Of course, nobody was that surprised at their transformations since A, Botan had known them for a long time and B, Kurama and Hiei had already seen Yumi and Aya transform before. Aya still had the red rose behind her ear that Kurama had given her.

"Nice place," Yumi said as she surveyed the living room. Everyone did the same.

"Very nice," Aya commented. She was lying down on the couch holding a soft, velvet pillow.

"Where is everyone?" Kurama asked Botan. Right on cue, Yuske and Kuwabara ran down the stairs.

"This place is awesome!" Yuske laughed as he plopped down on the couch. "Don't even think about taking the rooms on the second floor, they're ours," Yuske said with a triumptive grin. Kuwabara was busing setting up the playstation.

"Okay, I like higher floors anyway," Yumi said smiling at him.

Yuske's brows furrowed as he tried to identify what was different about the two, then it struck him. "Hey, wait…. You two look different...YOU"RE NOT IN YOUR DEMON FORMS!" he yelled.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "No dip, Sherlock."

"We couldn't exactly go around in the ningen world looking like demons," Aya laughed.

"Okay, okay. I've got to hurry up and take Kurama to his house so he can tell his family something, so you three should go and choose your rooms. Remember to touch the pillar by the door to decorate it," Botan said pulling Kurama's arm as she transported off with him. As soon as she left with Kurama Aya and Yumi raced up the stairs with their bags. Hiei walked up the stairs.

By the time he was up there Yumi and Aya had already chosen their rooms. Apparently, Yumi's was the first room on his left and Aya's was the first on his right. Hiei walked down the hall and chose the second door on the left, beside Yumi's room; he figured that Kurama would want to be beside Aya. They seemed to be getting close quickly.

When Yumi and Aya touched the pillar by the door inside their room, the dull blank room transformed into the exact rooms they had just left. A.k.a. -- their dream rooms. When everyone was comfortable and unpacked, they all found their way down stairs to the living room. Yuske and Kuwabara were busy trying to beat each other in a fighting game. They were screaming at each other, punching, the works. Yumi was drawing on the love seat and Hiei was looking out the window as usual. Aya was watching the two boys play, and secretly waiting for Kurama to return. When he finally did return it was 4:00 p.m. He came in and said hi to everyone with his usual little smile.

"Hey" Yuske and Kuwabara mumbled between laughter. They didn't even take their eyes away from the screen.

"Hn," is all Hiei replied.

"Hey," Yumi said as she continued to draw.

Aya's face lit up as she jumped from the couch. "HI!" she smiled. "Come on I'll show you to your room!" she said taking him up the stairs. She showed him to his room and told him how to decorate it. When he was done his room looked pretty cool. It had dark green walls and had plants in it like Aya's. He had wooden dressers and a big king sized bed with red sheets and covers-Aya certainly loved it. She ran over to the plants which were a certain breed of demon plants. They weren't the dangerous kind of demon plants but the gentle, loving ones.

"Awe, they're so cute," she said as the plant entwined down her arm. She petted it gingerly as if it were a child.

"I see you like him," he said, as he walked over to where Aya was and petted the plant too.

"Yes, it's rare to see this kind of plant. I've only seen it once."

"I used to have one like him before I made my escape here, to Ningenkai."

"Oh, so that's where he came from," she replied turning to face him.

"I guess so," he said smiling. Aya giggled, but then quit.

"Um…If you don't mind my asking, what do you mean 'escaped'?"

So, Kurama sat down in a chair by the bed offering Aya to do the same. She gladly took a seat on his bed directly across from him. Without any further delay he told her. He told her everything he could remember, which happened to be a lot. Nevertheless, she listened intently as if she were a child listening to a bedtime story.

Aya was quite surprised to learn that he was indeed the famous Kitsune thief. She had never seen him in all her years living, but she and her sister knew of him. They had each been expecting to come across his path one day since they tended to steal quite a bit of things –or at least she did. It wasn't her fault she always felt the unresisting urge to take things that were particularly pretty…and not hers. In any case, she felt somewhat disappointed when she started to hear the rumors about a bounty hunter taking Yoko Kurama's life. Now she was pleased to hear that that was not the case after all.

Of course she told him all of this.

Kurama smiled when she finished. "I'm glad you care."

"Oh don't get me wrong Kurama. Since you weren't around it was quite easy to steal things without having to worry about the possibility of the cunning and merciless fox coming and trying to kill me."

"What makes you think I won't now?" he asked smiling mysteriously.

Aya returned the smile before replying. "Because I can see right through you. You're way too nice and polite to do anything like that anymore." Kurama laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Besides, you wouldn't want to kill _me_ now would you?" she teased giving him her best puppy dog face.

"Of course not," he smiled. Aya giggled for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

"Anyways, we should probably start to unpack your things," she said walking over and picking up one of his bags he brought. He nodded his head in agreement as he too grabbed one of the bags. They unpacked his things quickly then went downstairs to see what everyone was doing. Yumi had evidently finished what she was drawing since she was now playing the playstation and dominating it. Botan was laughing and Hiei smirking as she beat Yuske and Kuwabara every time.

"Come on! That's not fair! You should've told us that you knew how to play!" Yuske whined.

"I never denied that I knew how. You just never asked."

"That's it! My turn! You're going down this time," Kuwabara threatened as he tore the controller from Yuske's hands.

Yumi beat him in two minutes. "No! YOU'RE CHEATING!"

"How can I cheat on a game?"

"I-I-I don't know! You're using your powers!"

"Hn, powers won't work on a game you idiot," Hiei said smirking. "You're just stupid."

"Why you little--" Kuwabara said as he made a move toward Hiei.

"Dinner's done!" they heard Botan yell in the kitchen. While everyone was preoccupied with the battle of egos, she had been preparing dinner.

Hiei evilly grinned at Kuwabara and walked into the kitchen. A couple minutes later, everyone else came in as well. They all ate their dinner which was surprisingly good compared to how Botan usually cooked. When everybody was finished, they all went into the living room and watched TV. That's when they heard the doorbell ring.

"What? Who could be coming at 9:00?" Yuske thought out loud.

"It's a surprise!" Botan cheered. Yumi cringed. The surprises she usually got from Botan involved a dress of some sort.

Botan ran to the door and opened it. "We have guests!" It was Keiko and Yukina. They both walked in and instantly Yumi could see Hiei shut down, even more so than usual. Everyone else greeted Yukina and Keiko with Hi or Hey, with the exception of Kuwabara who threw himself at Yukina's feet. Hiei was annoyed. He went back to sitting at the window. Being the curious cat she was, Yumi couldn't help but find out what was going on.

_What's up Hiei? Is that your ex or something? _Yumi teased as she gestured towards Yukina.

_NO YOU IDIOT!_ He shouted.

She flinched at the sudden show of rage. Since Yumi could tell he wasn't going to talk she decided to get the info the easy way. Snooping through his mind. She sat down on the love seat and pretended to draw, then she dove in. She immediately went to the part of his brain that she could feel had Yukina in it, that's where she found her answer.

Yukina was his sister.

Now that she looked at them carefully, she could see the similarity. They were both short and they each had the same crimson eyes.

_So she's your sister... _Yumi said. Hiei nearly fell from the window.

_How did you find out! _

_Call it my intuition. Besides, you just proved me right._

_Hn, you better not tell anyone. _He threatened, glaring in her direction.

_Okay, but only because you asked so politely...How many people know?_

_Everyone except for Kuwabara, your sister and her. Possibly some of the other girls as well, I'm not really sure. Just don't, I repeat don't, even speak about it to me or anyone._

_Got it. _And with that the silent conversation was over.

Yumi grabbed a book on the table near her and began to read. She didn't find the book the least it entertaining –it seemed to be a romance novel and a mushy one at that. Oh well. She didn't even mean to read the book. She was merely using it to hide her face. She knew her current thoughts would betray her written as confusion all across her face. Usually she'd be able to hide such stupid things, but what she had just discovered unsettled her. No, not that Yukina was Hiei's sister though that did have something to do with it. No. What she was thinking now was a little sad if not a little disturbing. Yumi had stumbled upon some very… interesting memories that she chose not to share with Hiei. Memories of when he was but a child; some memories he couldn't even remember. It disturbed her as she continued to think about it; she felt so much pain and grief. She quickly shrugged it off. _Must be my imagination. There's no way… _

Yumi's thoughts were thankfully interrupted by Botan. "So how about we play a house warming game!" she cheered, glancing at everyone with pleading eyes.

"What game?" Keiko asked. Botan got an evil grin. _Crap..._ Yumi thought. "Truth or Dare."

There was no way she was going to play THAT game. "Well, it was nice to meet you both," Yumi said shaking Keiko and Yukina's hands suddenly. "But I'm a little tired so I think I'll go to bed now. Bye!" she said hurrying to the stairs.

"Me too," Hiei said, also rushing for the stairs.

"Get them!" Botan shrieked.

"Oh no you don't Yumi!" Aya yelled after her sister. She jumped over the couch with Kurama behind her. Aya tackled Yumi and got Yuske to help her bring her back into the living room. Kurama got Hiei with Kuwabara helping. After about ten minutes of fighting they finally got Hiei and Yumi to sit down in the circle. Hiei sat between Yukina and Kuwabara--much to Kuwabara's disappointment-- with Kurama beside him, Yuske sat beside Kuwabara then it was Botan then Yumi then Aya then Keiko.

"Okay, so who's going to go first?" Botan asked. Nobody volunteered. "Oh all right. I'll go first. Yuske, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay...Do you love Keiko?" Yuske blushed and mumbled something.

"We can't hear you..."

"I said yes!" he shouted, blushing out of embarrassment. Keiko blushed too and was smiling.

"Err...Kurama."

"Truth."

"What did you think the first time you saw Aya transform?"

"I...I thought she looked very beautiful," he said smiling at Aya. The first time he saw her, the human part of him thought she was beautiful, but his Yoko half seemed skeptical and made fun of his human emotions like he usually did when Kurama saw a pretty girl at school. That's why he never had a girlfriend at school; he didn't think he could take the incessant bickering and judgmental comments that haunted the back of his mind. Then, Aya had transformed; the Kitsune in him didn't have any snide comments after that.

Aya smiled back and winked at him. Everyone laughed, except for Hiei and Yumi, who were still upset about being forced to participate. "Kuwabara."

"Dare!" Kurama smiled.

"I dare you to sleep with Yuske- yes, in the same bed-for a week." Everyone was cracking up, minus Yuske and Kuwabara.

"What! There's no way I'm gonna!"

"Don't go humping each other during the night!" Yumi laughed. This mad everyone laugh even harder.

"No way man! I ain't gonna do it!"

"You have to. It's the rules, baka." Hiei said smirking. Everyone was surprised to hear him talk, Kuwabara was enraged.

"You wouldn't do anything like that and you know it!" Kuwabara argued.

"Try me."

"Fine then, I will! I dare you to sleep in the same bed as…as..." he looked around the circle trying to find someone that would do the most damage. That's when he spotted Aya behind her sister pointing at her, mouthing 'choose Yumi.' Kuwabara grinned. "Yumi! For a month!" he finished. Hiei turned red. Everyone could tell he was fuming, even Kuwabara who was as dense as rock could tell.

"Fine." he said through gritted teeth. Yumi wasn't fine though. She knew her sister had to be behind this and she would pay.

_Aya I know what you did, and trust me. You're gonna regret it..._ she threatened.

Aya gulped and smiled innocently at her sister. _I-I-I don't know what you're talking about... _

_YOU'RE A TERRIBLE LIAR!_

"Umm… Go Hiei it's your turn to pick!" Aya said trying to get her sister's attention away from herself.

"Hn. Keiko."

"Umm... How about dare." _Such a brave, brave girl._ Aya thought to herself as she slightly shook her head. She knew that not only Yumi, but Hiei, would be out for revenge as well.

Hiei grinned evilly. "I dare you to kiss Yuske on the lips for a full 5 minutes… at least." Keiko turned fire engine red as did Yuske.

"Hiei! You little punk!" Yuske hissed.

"You have to do it, remember?" Yuske gulped. "Besides, you love her right? I'm merely pushing you in the right direction of your…budding romance." This earned Hiei another glare.

Botan, however, was delighted about the entire situation. She wasted no time taking out a watch. Then finally, after about 20 minutes of convincing, Yuske kissed Keiko on the lips, in front of everyone, for the full five minutes promised. They did it from across the room though since Aya was nice enough to, more or less, demand it. When they were done, they were each even redder than before. Yuske sat down on the other side of the room away from everyone. Everyone, Hiei included, laughed.

"Yuske come back over here. You have to pick someone," Botan yelled while trying to gasp for air.

"Fine, I choose Yumi." he said as he made his way to the circle.

"Hmph. Okay, I choose..."

_Do NOT say dare. _Hiei told her.

She smiled sweetly at Hiei. "...dare." Hiei glared at her.

"Ah sweet, sweet revenge!" Yuske beamed. "I dare you be handcuffed to Hiei for the rest of the weekend!"

"WHAT!" Yumi and Hiei yelled.

"You made me kiss Keiko in front of everyone. This is revenge. Besides, YOU HAVE TO DO IT!" Yuske grinned as he watched Hiei fume even more than before.

"Yuske. You'll pay. Some way some how. You will p-a-y" Yumi threatened. She certaintly would have her hands full for the next couple of days. First her sister and now him.

It was Yuske's turn to gulp. "Okay now. Who'll be the next victim? How about Aya."

"Okay, dare?" Aya said. Yumi smiled wickedly.

"I dare you to A) be handcuffed to Kurama for the weekend and B) give me your crystal pendant for a week."

"What!" Aya demanded, holding her pendant tightly making her knuckles turn white. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can. It's the rules of the game. You have to do as I say, now fork it over or else." Aya didn't move so, enforcing her threat, Yumi tackled her sister to the ground with as much force as the floor could take, which was pretty hard. Yumi got on top of her sister and took the pendant off without breaking it. Aya threw her sister off of her and started to punch her, trying to get her pendant back.

"Guys, I think this game is over..." Botan said as she tried to dodge the cloud of kicks and punches that was the two sisters.

"Well they can't go back on their dares!" Yuske yelled. "Everyone, we have to break them up!" he said charging in with Kuwabara and Kurama. After ten minutes of fighting, they finally got the two broke up, Yumi was victorious with her sister's pendant in her hand.

"Fine you can take it! But do not forget to give it BACK!"

"Hn...fine."

"Okay," Aya and Yumi shook hands.

"Umm guys. We've got to get back to our homes. It's already 10:30," Yukina said as politely as she could, so she and Keiko said their goodbyes. After they were gone Yuske got down to business.

"Before anyone goes to bed, I know four people who need some handcuffs..." Yuske grinned. "Botan, please get the 'special' handcuffs."

"What? Oh! okay." she said as she walked out of the room and came back with a silver suitcase. She took out what appeared to be spirit handcuffs. She fastened Hiei to Yumi and Kurama to Aya. "These are spirit cuffs," she explained. "You won't be able to get out of these in any way. Oh, don't look so miserable, it's only for the weekend." Botan smiled.

"Hn." Yumi and Hiei replied, glaring at Botan.

"Uhh… Goodnight guys!" she said running up to her room Yuske and Kuwabara close behind. They were afraid of what Hiei or Yumi might do to them.

"DON'T FORGET TO MAKE YUSKE AND KUWABARA SLEEP TOGETHER!" Aya yelled after them.

"So, how exactly are we going to make this work." she said turning to Yumi and Hiei.

"Beats me," Yumi responded.

"Oh I almost forgot!" they heard Botan say as she ran down the stairs. "Come on. Let's go up to your rooms." They all followed Botan up the stairs to the hallway adjoining their rooms.

"Okay Botan, what's up?" Aya asked voicing the question she knew was on everyone's mind. Botan pulled out a remote control from her pocket.

"When you guys need to get dressed, I'll push a button on this remote controller, which will temporarily set you free."

"How long do we have to change?" Kurama asked.

"Five minutes. And if you don't get back to each other in time, then you will get electrocuted by the bracelets until you join together again."

"Geez Botan, what do you use these things for!" Yumi asked, holding up her set of cuffs linked to Hiei.

"Well, they're part of Yuske's detective items. They're supposed to be for criminals."

"Oh."

"Well alrighty then! You all have five minutes to get ready."

"Right." everyone nodded.

"Ready set go!" Boton said as she pushed a button on the remote. Everyone flew into their rooms going to their dressers. They all got their night clothes on in less than three minutes. Hiei and Yumi were the first ones finished, seeing as how they were the fastest. Then Aya came, then Kurama. Yumi had on dark blue pajama pants and a black belly shirt, Aya had silver, silky pajamas on, Kurama had red pajamas on, and Hiei had on black pajama pants with a black muscle shirt-it didn't look as if he even changed really…

"Great timing everyone!" Botan cheered. "I wasn't sure if you would be able to make it!" Everyone stared at her.

"...Well, we did," Yumi stated. After she said that, the cuffs instantly linked together again with so much force that the pairs bumped into each other.

"Geez, Botan! How could you put these-these weapons on us!" Yumi scolded.

"Oh you'll be fine. Just don't try to get out of them!" she said making her way to the stairs. "Night everyone!" she turned and ran down the stairs with as much speed as possible. Aya yawned while Yumi secretly plotted how she could get the remote in her hands.

"Well, we should probably get to bed..." Aya yawned again. "Which bedroom do you want to sleep in Kurama?"

"I don't care. It's up to you," he said smiling a little.

"Okay, how about my room?" she said pulling him in and shutting the door. Inside, Kurama was surprised at how similar their rooms were. The only thing was, he noticed, was that his was darker and the ceilings were majorly different. Aya continued to drag him to her bed which she hopped into immediately.

"You must be pretty tired," Kurama said as he got beneath the covers too.

"Yeah…Don't go trying any funny stuff Kurama or I'll break your fingers off," she threatened. Kurama was surprised.

"Now where did that come from? You sounded exactly like your sister," he laughed.

"Oh, I guess I'm just grumpy when I don't get my beauty sleep!" she joked. Kurama laughed.

"Don't worry; I'll be the perfect gentleman."

"You...better...be..." she breathed as she fell asleep.

Kurama watched her fall to sleep, that's when he spotted the rose behind her ear. _She still has it. _He chuckled to himself. He slowly moved her dark locks from her face as he gently pulled the rose out. He set it on the end table beside the bed before he too went to sleep.

"Okay so whose room are we sleeping in?" Yumi asked, mostly to herself.

"Hn."

"My room it is then," not waiting for an answer she pulled Hiei down the hall to her room. Inside, she went over to her shelf that she had her trinkets she stole on, and put her sister's pendant in a small, golden box. She chanted beneath her breath putting her fingers to her mouth then to the box. A symbol appeared on the box that looked like a cat's eye.

"What did you just do?" Hiei asked. He looked at the box curiously.

"I put a seal on it. Nobody, except for me, will be able to open this box."

"Hn."

Yumi directed him to the bed, where she untied her hair from the ponytail she was wearing, and got beneath the covers. Hiei got into the bed as well.

"Do **_not_** try anything." Yumi threatened. Hiei stared at her.

"Why would I want to?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Just don't." Hiei just smirked and held her gaze. Yumi punched Hiei lightly on the shoulder, with her free hand, making him loose the staring contest. She grinned.

"I win."

"Cheater." Yumi stuck her tongue out at him.

He smirked a bit. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Hugh? What?"

"Why did you still say dare even though I told you not to?"

"Because, I knew what Yuske would do something to get back at you and I still needed to get my revenge, remember?" Hiei faintly recalled a moment when he made her mad at her house. He came to the conclusion that she definitely could hold a grudge.

"However, maybe I underestimated what Yuske would do..." Yumi said lifting their handcuffed hands. "Oh well, a small price to pay to get back at you," she laughed.

Hiei cocked his eyebrow. "Are you aware that you're crazy?"

Yumi sighed. "Whatever, goodnight Sunshine."

"Night Shorty," he replied tiredly. They both closed their eyes and tried to get some sleep despite the awkward situation.

I know, lameish chapter. Hopefully I have made it a little less confusing for you people who read this. Again, please read and review so I can get the inspiration I need! Seriously people. The only thing I run on is caffeine and reviews. Ha ha! Anywho, now that school is over I can write more! Mwahhahahahaha!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm tired of freaking making these! I own nothing!...except for what I'm writing now.

_Cries uncontrollably _Thank you **lightmaidenAya08** and **Izandria Johnson** for reviewing! I love you both soooo much!

To **LightmaidenAya08**, don't give anything away yet! I know you know what's going to happen so don't give anything away. Although I doubt that anyone would figure out what you mean… Err…yeah. But this isn't the chapter that that will happen in. That will be the next chapter. Anyways, I can't make any guarantees about your new fish. _Whimper _They're so tasty…

**Tears of Blood**

Chapter IV

The next morning Hiei woke up to find Yumi still asleep. He sat up gently so he wouldn't disturb her sleeping and looked over at the clock. It was only 8:00 a.m. He sighed and lied back down. _Maybe this won't be that bad..._he thought to himself as he looked over at Yumi. She didn't hog the covers, she didn't snore, and the fact that he woke up without her clinging to him was... _Stop thinking like that! _he reprimanded himself. He closed his eyes and wished for sleep to come back to him, that's when he heard it. He caught it only slightly, a little noise just outside in the hall. He tried to listen closer, concentrating all his energy on hearing what was going on out there.

"I can't believe they left us behind!" he heard a little squeaky voice say.

"Shut up. They didn't do it on purpose, we weren't there when they left." This time the voice was deeper, clear, and not squeaky. It sounded like a women's voice, the other sounded like a boy's. Hiei sat up in bed and was about to go to the door, even if it meant waking Yumi up, when he didn't hear the voices anymore. He sighed. _Only one day and I'm already going crazy _he thought as he let himself fall back onto the bed. This time he really did go back to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurama didn't wake up so nicely.

He woke at 10:00.

On the floor.

Beside Aya, who was screaming and lashing out in her sleep.

Kurama tried to calm her down, but to no avail. "NO! DON'T HURT ME!" she yelled, hitting Kurama square in the jaw. Kurama was back up in minutes trying to get her to wake up. He was practically on top of her, shaking her.

"Aya! Aya it's just a dream! Please wake up!" Aya suddenly opened her eyes and sat straight up. Kurama was at her side holding her shoulder. "Aya, are you okay?" he asked. _That's a stupid question _he thought to himself.

Aya looked at him, but she wasn't any calmer. Instead she was scared; he could see it in her eyes. He could feel the sweat coming off of her and see her eyes dilate more so than before.

"Where is he? He's here! He's gonna get me!" she screamed as she started to shake. Kurama didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of: he pulled her close to him and hugged her. She immediately stopped to shake, but she was still scared. "W-where's Yumi..." she mumbled.

"Yumi is safe. She's in her bedroom, safe." he said still holding her. Aya didn't feel any safer though. She held on to Kurama and decided to contact her sister.

_Yumi, Yumi,_ Yumi_, Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, YUMI WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!_

_0000000000000000000000000000000_

In her room, Yumi woke up with a start. She jumped about a mile high when she heard something screaming in her head. She fell on the floor making Hiei fall only inches from her. He wasn't too happy since he landed on his head.

"What in the…Why did you do that for!" Hiei yelled at Yumi. Yumi glared at him.

"I thought I heard my sister..." she mumbled, rubbing her head which was throbbing.

_YUMI! _

"Oww! Yeah, it's her..." she looked over at Hiei. "Don't think I forgot Jagan boy. No listening in on our conversations." He looked away to hide his smile.

_Okay. What do you want now? _

_Yumi? Yumi! It was awful. He, they, they're back! _

_Slow down. What? _

_He hurt me sis. Like he did befor...and Jase was their too, hurting you... _

_Aya...Listen, it was only a dream. Do you really think I'd let anyone beat me let alone you again? Besides, you saw for yourself that Hiei and Kurama destroyed them. _

_Y-Ya...but why do we still need protection? _

_You know how Koenma is-overprotective. Come on, Kurama is there with you isn't he? _

_Yes... _

_He's trying to comfort you with all his might right? _

_Yes... _

_So, this is your specialty, remember? _

_...ya _

_Then…err…_Yumi took a moment to think of what would cheer her sis up. She smiled to herself when she thought of it. _Then work it girl! _

_You're right! Thanks Yumi! _

_You're welcome. _

_Oh my god. Did I just say 'Work it girl!'? _Yumi thought to herself.

"So, she had a bad dream." Hiei said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"What! Y-YOU LISTENED?" Yumi accused. Hiei smirked.

"Of course not. I wouldn't do anything like that."

Yumi only glared at him. "Hn." she got up and started to pull Hiei along to the door. That's when Hiei decided to have a little fun. He snickered as he worked up the courage to say it.

"Work it girl!" he laughed as Yumi stopped dead. She turned around and glared at Hiei.

"You did listen! You _LITTLE_ brat!" She grabbed the nearest pillow and started to smack him upside the head.

00000000000000000000000000000

Aya woke up from her panic attack to find Kurama still holding her.

"It's okay Kurama. I'm fine now." He was reluctant to let her go, but he did. Now they were sitting face to face.

"May I ask what had gotten you so shaken up?" he asked. Aya could see that he was clearly and truley concerned about her.

"I…I had a bad dream...about my ex boyfriend that you and Hiei had killed. See, he used to find ways to beat me and then threaten me so that I wouldn't tell my sister. H-he used to torture me..." she started to cry again. Kurama stiffened as he registered what he had just heard. When he looked over at Aya, she had her head in her hands crying even harder. He pulled her to him once more and hugged her tightly.

"I'm only sorry that I got to kill him once," he said through gritted teeth. Aya hugged him back as tightly as she could.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she said her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Of course," he replied honestly as he tightened his grip on her, afraid that if he let go she would start to cry again. They stayed like that for awhile until Kurama pulled her off gently just so that they could see each other.

"Thanks Kurama," Aya whispered.

"No problem," he said as he wiped away her tears. He had no idea why he cared this much about her, but that didn't matter to him right now.

She smiled.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Aya's door opening and a feather storm erupting in their room. In the middle of the storm they could barely make out two figures bashing each other over the head with pillows.

"Hiei?"

"Yumi?" Kurama and Aya asked standing up. The feathers stopped flying as they both turned around and hid the pillows behind their backs. They, of course, were covered in white feathers, as was the room, and a trail that led to Yumi's room.

"Yes?" Yumi asked trying to look innocent. Aya and Kurama started to laugh.

"What are you two doing?" Kurama laughed.

"He started it!" "She started it!" Hiei and Yumi both said at the same time, pointing to each other. They glared at each other making Kurama and Aya laugh even harder.

Yumi's eyes widened. "Look at what you did Hiei!" she smacked him upside the head. "You ruined their mood! Come on!" she tried to leave, dragging Hiei behind her.

"What? What mood?" Yumi raised her eyebrows. "Oh, THAT mood..." he smirked as Yumi dragged him through the door. _I'll have to ask Kurama about these sort of things... Crap! Stop it! Stop thinking that way! NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU! _He shouted at himself with so much force that Yumi couldn't help but hear it.

"That's not necessarily true," she mumbled as she and Hiei walked downstairs to Botan's room. Her cheeks reddened when she realized what she had just said. She quickly glanced to Hiei to make sure he didn't hear her if she happened to say it out loud.

He was staring at her with his mouth slightly dropped.

That look didn't suit him at all nor did it make Yumi feel any better. _Crap! He heard me! _She thought as she stared back into his eyes.

She could get lost in those eyes.

"What..." Hiei whispered, by now they were in front of Botan's room.

"I-I didn't say anything..." She was blushing furiously. That's when Botan walked out of her room. Evidently she was prepared to take a shower. She had her towel hoisted over her shoulders with various beauty products stuffed into a bag.

"Oh! Hiei, Yumi. Is everyone ready to get dressed?" _THANK GOD! _Yumi thought thanking Botan in her mind for the sudden interruption.

As if nothing had happened at all she and Hiei turned their gaze to Botan. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. WE haven't even figured out how to take a shower yet. WE can't take a shower in FIVE minutes!" Yumi yelled voicing what had been on her mind and caused her to come down there in the first place. Botan smiled sheepishly.

"Don't fret. You'll figure something out," she said as she made her way past the two. Yumi and Hiei only glared at her. "Tell me when you all figure it out; I have to take a shower while the boys are still asleep." With that she ran down the hall to the bathroom and locked the door. Yumi ran after her but couldn't get to her in time.

"Crap! How are we supposed to take a shower linked to each other like this!" she said turning to Hiei. He just shrugged his shoulders. Yumi sighed. "You are no help. Come on, we'll go talk it over with Kurama and Aya."

Upstairs Yumi and Hiei met with Kurama and Aya who were trying to figure out the same thing: trying to take a shower.

After much consideration, and arguments, Yumi thought of the perfect solution. "I've got an idea!" she said out of the blue, startling evertyone. Ignoring their questions she hurried downstairs again. When she came back up, she and Hiei had Botan with them. Botan's hair was still wet from the shower making Kurama and Aya wonder if Yumi had actually gone in and dragged her out.

"Botan, do you think that you can make it so that we can change quickly?" Botan nodded. "Okay, now everybody. We need to get ready to take a shower, so we need to get into towels or something. Copishe?" Everyone nodded.

"Alright, ready, Set, GO!" Botan yelled enthusiastically as she pushed the button. She seriously seemed to enjoy these unnaturally cruel things. Everyone zoomed to their rooms and was out quick enough with nothing but a towel on.

"Okay, now what?" Aya asked. Yumi answered.

"Now you all follow me to the shower." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "We aren't taking showers together you idiots!" She led them all to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower making Hiei's wrist go over the shower bar/curtain. "We take our showers like this," she said lightly, pleased with her solution.

She could see Hiei roll his eyes. "What? If you have a better idea then lets hear it!" she snapped. Hiei glared at her.

"This is fine."

"Good."

"Oh, okay," Aya said smiling. She was kinda afraid at the moment. "We'll let you two take a shower first then" she said as she pushed Kurama and Botan out of the bathroom. Yumi turned to Hiei.

"NO peaking!" she said as she closed the curtain tightly.

She was a little nervous since he said nothing but decided that he was a trustworthy person so, she took off her towel and threw it over the shower onto Hiei's head. "Hold this please," she said to Hiei. She started to take a shower when it occurred to her that she couldn't wash her hair by herself since it was so long. "Crap." Hiei looked at the shower curtain where he saw the silhouette of her form.

"W-what?" Hiei gulped. _Now is definitely NOT the time to be thinking like this..._

"I said crap. I can't wash with one hand. My hair, it's too long..."

"...maybe I could wash it for you when you're finished," he said. Yumi stopped lathering herself with soap for a minute.

"Come agian?"

"I could run the bathtub water and wash your hair for you, when you're done with taking a shower," he repeated irritation growing in his voice. He shouldn't be this nice; in fact he didn't know why he even went through with a pillow fight. A_ pillow fight_ forgoodness sake! He, Hiei, having a pillow fight with some girl and now being nice to her too! What was he thinking!

"Uhhh…I-I guess that could work..." she said. So, when she was finished, Hiei threw her towel over the shower which she used to dry and wrap herself in. She stepped out of the shower and gave Hiei the shampoo and conditioner. He ran the bathtub water and Yumi lied her neck on the edge, letting her hair fall behind her like a wave into the tub. Hiei wetted her hair down and started to wash it. Soon, he was done but they had to use spare washrags in the cabinet to dry her hair. She quickly thanked him afterward.

"Hn, it was nothing. I just didn't want to have to hear your incessant whining," he lied.

"I'm sorry to be a burden your majesty," she mocked. He scowled as he stepped into the shower.

It was surprisingly quick. When he was done and came out, his hair looked like a normal persons'. It wasn't sticking up. Yumi tried to stifled her laughter. _He looks so different!_ She thought.

"Shut up," he told her.

"Sorry." they walked out and let Kurama and Aya go in. Soon enough they were finished as well. Then, they all had Botan get the cuffs off temporarily, and they got dressed.

When they were down stairs, Botan, Kurama, and Aya decided to get lunch ready; it was already noon. Hiei took his usual spot on the windowsill making Yumi stand. Yumi only glared at him making him smirk at his apparent victory. Yumi smiled back when she thought of something wicked to do to him. When his head was turned and he was looking out the window, she jumped up and plopped down on his lap.

"What the...!" he gasped as he tried to regain his lost breath. He looked up at Yumi; Yumi looked back at him meeting his questionable gaze.

"I got tired, and you simply wouldn't move over," she said smiling innocently at him.

"Hn."

Yumi sighed. "What do you find so interesting when you look out this window? All I see is forest."

"Nothing," he replied as he continued to look outside. Yumi didn't bother with him anymore; instead she decided to look out the window herself. She surprised herself when she realized it had a claming effect on her, almost like meditating. Sure she did the same thing at her home, look out of her bedroom window, but that was because there was a fantastic view which helped her to clam down. Here there was nothing but forest.

Her somewhat peaceful thoughts were interrupted by Yuske and Kuwabara rushing down the stairs. They immediately ran to the TV and turned on the playstation. As soon as they had entered the room, Yumi got off of Hiei's lap and transferred her position so that she was sitting across from him instead.

_We don't want them to get any wrong ideas... _she told Hiei. He just continued to stare out the window, smirking out of the corner of his mouth.

Again, Yumi sighed. _This is boring _she thought to herself.

"Hey, Yuske!" Yumi yelled. He paused the game and looked over at her.

"You're not going to play this time. We are training to get better so that we will be able to beat you!" he said. Yumi glared at him.

"That's _not_ what I wanted. Give me my notebook and pencils...please?" she added when he didn't make a move towards the book.

"That's better," he replied cheerfully as he got up and threw the notebook and pencil box at her. She caught them with ease, which apparently made him mad. _I guess he wanted to hit me with it..._ she thought to herself. She shrugged it off and began to work on a new sketch. She was drawing Hiei. It wasn't that hard to draw him, seeing as how he hardly ever moved. When she first came to the house she had already drew two pictures of him. She usually drew random things that came to her head, which, oddly enough, at the present time happened to be Hiei.

"Lunch is ready!" they heard Botan yell in the kitchen. Everyone got up and ate brunch.

00000000000000000000000000

At one o'clock, everyone was minding there business whether it was drawing, playing video games, or working on a garden, until Koenma decided to grace them with his presence. He suddenly appeared on the television right when Yuske was about to beat Kuwabara. Yuske and Kuwabara jumped a mile high.

"Geez Koenma! Don't scare us like that!" Yuske complained.

"What do you think you're doing!" Koenma yelled at them. "I didn't let you all live in this house to party all day, ya know!"

"What?" Yuske asked, confused. Koenma sighed.

"You haven't started to train..."

"What, we have to train! That's not fair." Kuwabara whined.

"You idiots! The only reason you're all living in this house is because you're supposed to be protecting those two!" he pointed to Yumi and Aya who, by now, were in the room. That's when Koenma spotted the cuffs. "What may I ask are those?" Yumi spoke up first.

"A house warming gift," she said. "Apparently, houses now and days come with boys attached." Koenma rolled his eyes.

"I missed you're sense of humor Yumi."

"Any time," Yumi smiled.

"Actually sir, it was a game of truth or dare," Botan said.

"That makes it all better. Anyways, I suggest that you all start to train. Yumi and Aya will apparently have to train too."

"Yes sir," Botan said, bowing. Then, Koenma disappeared before Yuske and Kuwabara had a chance to rebel.

"Wait a minute Koenma!" Yumi yelled running to the television. She had not forgotten her vow to get even with him some way, some how. When he didn't reappear on the screen she turned, defeated, to sit down on the couch. "Guess I'll just have to go to his office sometime soon." She smiled wickedly as she made plans.

"That stupid munchkin!" Yuske growled. Kuwabara merely smiled. "What are you grinning about stupid."

"Look on the brightside, we have the advantage," he said pointing to Aya, Kurama, Yumi, and Hiei's cuffs. Yuske laughed.

"I forgot about that! This should be easy..." He grinned. "Come on let's get started. Besides, I think I'll take some more revenge out on Hiei..."

"Hn." Hiei started to make his way down to the training room, dragging Yumi with him.

As soon as everyone was in the room, they began to train. First off was Kuwabara vs. Hiei and Yumi.

"Get ready to get yer butts kicked," he stated taking up his fighting stance. Yumi and Hiei said nothing, they only concentrated on opening their minds to each other. This way, they could fight together instead of against each other. They weren't really sure if it would work, they had been discussing it in each other's minds' when they were walking down the stairs.

At exactly the same moment, they both took the same fighting stance. Kuwabara charged up his energy sword and charged towards Yumi. In one fluid movement, Yumi and Hiei both side stepped and in perfect unison, flipped over him and hit him over the head with the hilt of their swords. He was knocked out instantly. Yuske's jaw dropped and Kurama and Aya applauded. They walked over to their friends stepping on Kuwabara on the way.

"You know. For a human he's pretty tough," Yumi remarked on the way. Hiei merely snickered at her comment. "Seriously. Not many humans can materialize their energy like that. He has a redeeming quality after all."

"Hn. His stupidity completely shadows any redeeming qualities." Yumi just shrugged as they finally reached the other fighters. (A.N. The room's really big...)

_Opened your minds to each other. _Aya stated in Yumi's head.

_Of course. _Yumi replied.

"Wow, I guess you guys make a good team!" Yuske said, nervously.

"Don't worry Yuske. You'll be fighting us," Aya said smiling. She and Kurama walked off

"Oh, that's SO much better..." he grumbled as he too took his spot on the training mat.

Aya and Kurama did the same thing as Yumi and Hiei. They both took their fighting stances-Kurama with his whip and Aya with hers. Yuske took his fighting stance as well, preparing to fire his spirit gun if needed.

Yuske didn't go down easy like Kuwabara.

First, he charged towards both Aya and Kurama, making them flip over his head. Then he unleashed a fury of punches and kicks, but Kurama blocked all of them while Aya conjured wind behind his back. Seeing a momentary break in Yuske's defense, Kurama grabbed his arm and pushed him backwards. Yuske back flipped and landed on his feet. At the same time Kurama had thrown rose petals out towards Yuske; Aya combined her wind attack with Kurama's rose petals virtually turning them into daggers. Yuske tried to destroy them all with his spirit shotgun attack, but some broke through his defense cutting him on the arms and legs. That's when Aya and Kurama went in for the finishing touch. Aya took her whip and wrapped it around Yuske neck, pulling him to the ground while Kurama took his and struck down on him, knocking him out.

"Nicely done," Yumi commented.

"Thanks!" Aya smiled. "We kind of took what you and Hiei did to fight, though."

"Your welcome."

"Do we have to fight each other now?" Kurama asked. Yumi and Aya looked at each other.

"I don't feel like it," Aya said.

"Me neither," said Yumi. This surprised Kurama. All they usually seemed to want to do was fight with each other, but he didn't complain. Better to count your blessings.

"So, what do you guys want to do with them?" she questioned pointing to the still knocked out boys. Hiei grinned.

"I think a little revenge is in order..." he said. Yumi and Hiei exchanged mischievous looks; Aya and Kurama laughed.

"Take some pictures for us when you're finished," Aya laughed.

"Let's continue the work on our garden outside," Kurama said leading Aya up the stairs. Yumi looked back at Hiei.

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"It involves shaving cream, bowls of hot water, and..."

"Water balloons, make-up, and hair gel?"

"Perfect." He grinned. "Let's get to work."

Okay. Sorry that there's pretty much nothing in this chapter. Then again… There's pretty much nothing in any of the chapters at all...Sigh….oh well. I kinda know what I'm gonna do for this story now (note the scary dream). And about those voices…well I'll get to that later. Hopefully sooner than what I'm thinking but I seriously doubt that. Just don't forget the mysterious voices. I swear Hiei is not going mad! Hopefully you'll review even though the chapter sucks butt (I suck at fighting scenes. If you have any suggestions I'd really appreciate it!) so, please for my sanity, REVIEW!

OMG! Thanks Izandria for pointing that out to me! Hopefully it sounds better now. I can't believe I put that in! >.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Since these are so boring I'm going to have Hiei do it…_or else_.

Hiei: Hn. Why do I have to do the stupid disclaimer?

Me: Because I say so.

Hiei: ……

Me: anytime now…

Hiei: ……

Me: _sighs_ Fine I guess I'll just have to make you run around in a pink ballerina outfit for awhile.

Hiei: You couldn't…

Me: I'm a fanfic author with** you** in it. I can do whatever I want with you…

Hiei: _gulps _Okay! She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything to do with it, nor is she making money from this…happy now?

Me: Yep!

That's right people. This is the result of when I'm bored at home. Poor Hiei…. Anywho. Ooooooooooon with the chapter! A bit fluffy so watch out.

**Tear of Blood**

Chapter V

Over the next hour, Yumi and Hiei were very busy. They put shaving cream on Yuske and Kuwabara's hands, around their feet and faces and took the hair gel they stole from Yuske's room, and spiked their hair. Then they took the bowls from the kitchen, put hot water in them, and put Yuske and Kuwabara's hands in them in the hopes that the boys might just wet themselves. Unfortunately they had no such luck.

After that, Yumi took the pleasure of putting the makeup on their faces. She used bright, fire engine-red lipstick, extremely pink blush, dark blue eye shadow, and of course the mascara (she had an extremely tough time putting that on). When they were finished with that, they made about a dozen water bombs putting them in select places that would certainly fall on the two when they tried to run after them.

With everything finished and planned out, and after they used feathers to make Kuwabara and Yuske get in the shaving cream, Hiei and Yumi got the camera and took some pictures. After the pictures were taken and the camera safely in Yumi's room, they decided it was time to wake them up. Yumi healed their bumps and bruises and pinched them.

"Ouch! What the...!" Kuwabara yelled. He and Yuske got up which only caused them get into more shaving cream and release some of the water bombs.

"Awe, look at what you did. You made all the pretty make up bleed." Yumi said sarcastically. She held up a mirror to their faces so they could see. Hiei took another picture of them using a different camera. The expressions on the two's faces were hilarious. Yuske and Kuwabara screamed.

"Time to go," Hiei said picking up Yumi-she was too busy laughing to run. In a flash they were gone. Yuske and Kuwabara ran after them only to trick off the mother load of all water bombs.

"YUMI!"

"HIEI!" they sputtered.

xoxoxoxox

Hiei dropped off Yumi in his room and locked the door. Yumi was still cracking up, basically rolling on the floor. Hiei was laughing as well.

"That was great! Sweet, sweet revenge!" she laughed. "I haven't had this much fun in ages!" When she caught her breath she took a look at his room. It had black walls and black iron shelves and dressers. He had only one body mirror in the corner of the room. There was a statue of a dragon and swords hung on the walls along with some knives. He had a king-sized bed with red covers and black pillows.

"Nice room," she commented.

"Hn. Thanks...I guess..." he said taking a seat on his bed.

"What do you mean I guess?" she said. "It's your room." She took a seat beside him.

"The first time I saw your room I thought it looked like mine," Hiei said gesturing around him. Yumi took a good look. It did remind her of her own room...

"I guess your right." she shrugged. "No wonder we like each other's rooms," she turned and smiled at him. He smirked back, then Yumi took on a serious look. "Hiei, I have to tell you something. I've been meaning to tell you it for awhile now."

"What?" he asked. For reasons unknown to him, he started to feel nervous and anxious.

"I knew...I knew that Yukina was your sister because I sort of...went into your mind."

"What!" he shouted, standing up. If she had gone into his mind then she would certainly know some of his deepest, darkest secrets. He couldn't have that.

"Look, I'm trying to say that I'm sorry!" she yelled back. She stood up too so that she was facing him. He tried to look away, but she grabbed him and made him look her in the eyes. "Hiei, are you...are you the Forbidden Child?" she asked. He looked down at the floor then looked back into her eyes. Ever since she had went snooping in his mind she couldn't help but ponder about what she had seen.

"Yes," he mumbled.

Yumi let him go, astonished. She couldn't take what she saw in his eyes: pain, sorrow, loneliness... possibly anger now. She only thought that he could have been the child she had heard about; it seemed to be the only possibly explanation--the fire demon that was born into the ice colony and left for dead.

"I...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...I didn't even know for sure. I...I only suspected. I'm sorry..." she sat down on the bed again and put her head in her hands. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She always thought that the story was one of complete and utter sadness. When she was little she could relate to his story in many ways. It gave her comfort that someone else was…sort of in her kind of situation. But then again, she had always had her sister there.

Hiei was still standing; he sighed. "Don't worry about it." he sat down beside her. She looked at him, letting a silent tear slide down her cheek. "Don't cry for me." he whispered wiping the tear away. Why does she have to care? Why did she care? She was clearly a puzzle to him.

"S...shouldn't you be angry with me?" she stuttered. She'd never be able to understand him...

"I never told anybody before, so few people actually know. And I _was_ angry..." she looked away from him. _I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have gone through his mind like that..._ She thought. Hiei, of course, heard her thoughts. "I was mad that you so easily figured it out." he grinned as he lifted her chin up. "You're too smart for your own good." She smiled back.

_Besides, how could I ever be disappointed in you? You're one of the only people who seem to care. _he said in her head.

"Yeah...Guess I am...Sunshine."

Hiei laughed. "Shorty." That's when they heard the pounding on the door. "Looks like dumber and dumberer has found us."

"Hiei I won't tell anybody." He nodded.

"Thanks." His usually expressionless face formed a slight smile for what seemed to him the billionth time. He didn't know what it was about her that made him open up and actually talk, but he kind of liked it; even if he was confused by all the emotions raging through him in only a few short days. He'd definitely have to think some more about what was going on with himself.

"Yumi, Hiei!" they heard the muffled screams from behind the door. "We know you're in there!" Yumi and Hiei tried to stifle their laughter.

_What should we do? _Yumi asked him.

_We should probably try to sneak past them somehow..._

_Okay, I have an idea _

_What? _Yumi looked at the window in his room. _No way... _

_Yes way! Come on! I don't think they'll hesitate to tear down you're door. _Hiei looked at his door; It was started to shake from the pressure of the two pounding on it.

_You're right. _

_Of course I am. _she grinned.

_You go ahead first. _Hiei told her. _I'll unlock the door and jump after you. _

_It would be a plan, but you forgot something. _She held up their handcuffed hands.

_Oh, right. Then we'll just have to do it together. _So, they quietly ran to the door, which was still being pounded on by Kuwabara and Yuske, and unlocked it. In a flash they had jumped out the window. Yumi landed on all fours like a cat, making Hiei do the same. They ran off into the flower garden that Kurama and Aya were working on.

xoxoxoxoxox

In the flower garden Kurama and Aya were putting the finishing touches on their garden. It looked awesome. Since it was the human world, they were forbidden to put any demon plants in, much to Aya's disappointment. She had argued with Botan about it until Kurama made her a new plant in her room. It was now her most loved plant, besides the rose she always kept tucked behind her ear that Kurama had given her before.

The garden had beautiful red, pink, and white roses everywhere. The roses were five feet tall and entwined over the fences that they had installed. There was a little pond with huge gold fish in it in the middle of the garden and swinging benches that had flowers entwined down them as well. All in all, it looked like a peace of heaven come to earth.

Yumi, and even Hiei, admired the beauty that had only taken Kurama and Aya a day to create. It didn't take long for them to find Kurama and Aya since they spotted another rose bush popping up in the corner. Within minutes it was as tall and bushy as if it had grown under careful care for years. Aya smiled as she and Kurama stood up.

"Another job well done," she said brushing off her jeans. Kurama smiled.

"It's amazing what we can do together," he said as he too stood up. "It would've taken me days and a lot of energy if I had tried this by myself."

"Same here," she said taking a big whiff of a pink rose. Then she spotted Yumi and Hiei walking towards them. "Hi guys!" she yelled after them.

"Hey," Yumi greeted. "Nice job on the garden. You two make a really good team."

"Thanks, so do you two."

"Hn?" Hiei looked at her questionably. Aya didn't say anything, she only smiled. Kurama was the one to speak up.

"Hiei, what she means is that you two...uhh...create a lot of mischief together..." he smiled, pleased with his explanation.

_Aya… are you trying to scare him off or something? _

_Of course not... _she replied.

"Not that we don't like having you guys here or anything, but why are you here?" Aya asked her sister.

"Oh, us? We were just...uhh passing through...that's all" she laughed nervously. Aya raised her eyebrows.

"Right..."

"There they are!" they all turned to see Yuske and Kuwabara stampeding through the garden. By now, they had each cleaned up their faces-much to Hiei and Yumi's disappointment-but they were still wet.

"Speaking of passing through...See ya!" Yumi said trying to pull Hiei along with her out of the garden. Aya stepped in her way.

"I hope those pictures were worth it," she laughed, finally understanding why they had come. Yumi smiled and nodded her head while Hiei held up the pictures recently taken. Aya and Kurama cracked up as soon as they laid eyes on it. "Yes, yes. They definitely were!" Aya laughed. At this time, Yuske and Kuwabara finally managed to catch up to them.

"You midgets are going to pay!" Kuwabara growled.

"You know...Stupid people really shouldn't be allowed to breathe..." Hiei said to Yumi. Yumi nodded.

"What was that? You wanna die!"

Hiei glared at him. "You can try." Kuwabara started to charge up his energy sword.

_Hey, Aya? _Yumi asked inside her sister's head. _Yeah, what? _

_You know, I thought I saw Kuwabara and Yuske tear down some of those rose bushes... _

"WHAT!" Aya suddenly screamed out loud. She made dozens of vines come up through the ground and wrap themselves around Kuwabara and Yuske's feet and arms. They struggled to get out, but to no avail.

"AYA, what was that for!" Yuske screamed. Yumi smiled knowingly.

"You. Destroyed. My. Flowers..." she hissed.

"What! NO! We...we didn't...oh man...please don't hurt us..." Aya smiled evilly and conjured arather large demonplant.

"Oh, Spike..." she called. The plant then fully emerged from the ground. It was six feet tall with spikes all along its vines. It had three purple heads with dozens of razor sharp teeth. The plant drooled what appeared to be saliva from its mouth, but as it came into contact with the ground it burned, sizzled, and left dead, dry spots where grass use to be. Yuske and Kuwabara turned ashen pale and gulped simultaneously. Hiei and Yumi smiled while Kurama rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Now, I'll make you a deal. You two call it even between you guys and Yumi and Hiei and I won't let spike slowly digest your body parts...Limb. From. Limb. Besides, you two had it comin'," Yuske and Kuwabara nodded their heads slowly, afraid that if they moved too suddenly the plant would attack. "Good, now get out of my sight and watch the flowers!" She let the vines untangle from their feet and arms. In a matter of minutes the two were gone, but they watched where they were stepping on the way out.

"Nice," Yumi commented. Aya smiled as she walked over to her pet and petted it on the head. It started to purr. "Aya..." Aya froze. "Did you use some of my genes to make your new pet?" Aya slowly nodded. She laughed nervously as she attempted to hide behind Kurama. Yumi growled. "WHAT did I say about using MY genes to make mutant makai plants?"

"Umm...not to get caught doing it?" Yumi growled again. "P-please don't hurt me sis...Besides, you owe me...I just got rid of Yuske and Kuwabara for you." Yumi didn't stop slowly moving toward her sister. "Yumi, we can't get into a fight now...Hiei's still attached to you and Kurama to me."

"And your point being..." she growled as she turned into her demon form.

"Eeep!" Aya shrieked.

"Now, girls," Kurama said putting his hands up. "I really have to agree with Aya, you shouldn't have to drag Hiei and me into the fight as well..." Yumi didn't stop. Now Hiei was getting a little nervous. He had seen too many of the girls' fights and it wasn't pretty. He wasn't too fond of the idea of actually being in the middle of one.

While he was trying to figure something out he heard Aya's voice in his head. _Hiei! Hiei! _

_Hn. What do you want. _he asked annoyed.

_I know how you can stop her. _

This interested him._ How?_

_Okay, here's the plan. All you have to do is scratch her back. _

_...What._

_Just trust me. Remember when she scratched me behind the ears in my Yoko form? _

_Hn. _

_Exactly, it's her weakness. That and under her chin... _

_Fine. _he finished the conversation by forcing her out of his mind.

_Geez...he never does that with Yumi..._ she thought to herself. She shrugged it off as she watched to see if he would actually do it.

He did.

He started to scratch her back only a little and it actually made her stop. He started to scratch a little harder then started to hear something. They all heard it, she was purring! She was purring loudly by now and smiling. Being half cat she started to take on her animal instincts, that is, she turned around and laid her head on Hiei's chest slightly rubbing herself against him. It was too much for Kurama and Aya to control their laughter. Hiei was still scratching her with a smirk on his face, and blushing furiously, until she suddenly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She pushed him off of her and turned to her sister.

"You little... YOU TOLD HIM! She yelled. Aya was still laughing with Kurama. "You little wench." Aya walked over to her sister and scratched her under the chin. Yumi started to purr again.

"Now, now little kitty." she laughed. "I had to get back at you for embarrassing me in front of Kurama that one time!" Yumi opened her eyes and through her sister off. She started to hiss at Aya. "Hey, hey, settle down. Let's just call it even between us. You embarrassed me using my weak point and I you." Yumi stopped hissing.

"Fine, but put away your plant. This is the Ningen world." she shook her sister's hand and broke the spell that had conjured the plant there. Then, Yumi wretched her hand free. "On second thought..." she said as she walked over to the pond dragging Hiei with her. She held her hand above the water and made her claws longer and sharper. Aya gasped and Hiei stepped back a little. Yumi watched the water then, suddenly, as fast as lightening she stuck her hand in the water and came back up with one of the largest fish. It helplessly wobbled in her claws. "We are not even yet... You used two of my weaknesses; therefore I shall make you watch as I eat one of your pets."

"No!" Aya yelled, she tried to go after her sister, but Kurama held her back. Aya looked up at Kurama who just shook his head. She too knew she was helpless on this matter and quietly quit struggling. Yumi smiled, then she suddenly screamed as she stuck her claws sharper into the fish. She held up her left hand which was slightly bleeding. This time, Aya smiled.

"Oh, I forgot. Their demon fish..." she snickered. Yumi only dug her claws in deeper and licked the blood off from her hand. Then, she ripped the fish in half; she quickly ate one piece and the other as quickly as the first. Kurama and Hiei's jaws dropped. Aya only screamed as Yumi casually licked her fingers clean and ran her lips over her mouth getting the juices off.

_Wow..._Hiei thought. Yumi transformed back into her human form and walked away without a word leaving her sister to mourn.

xoxoxoxoxox

"I can't believe she actually did it..." Kurama thought out loud as he followed Aya up the stairs. Aya didn't say anything, she only kept on going. When she finally reached her destination, Kurama let out a little sigh. They were in front of Yumi's door. "What are you doing Aya?" He asked as she held her hand up to the door. She looked at Kurama innocently as the door swung open.

"She's down stairs watching a movie with everyone, right?" Kurama nodded. "We found this door open, didn't we Kurama?" he smiled sheepishly and nodded again as she glared at him.

She dragged him into Yumi's room and started to fire up her wind powers. Everything started to whirl around the room-Yumi's under garments, clothes, swords, everything. Then, something caught Aya's eye. It was Yumi drawing notebook. It landed at her feet open to one of the pages. It was one of the drawings of Hiei Yumi had drawn. It was of him using his technique Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

"That's interesting..." Aya mumbled. She had no idea that her sister was that good of a drawer. She continued to flip through the pages. Nearly all of them were of Hiei or dragons. She smiled slowly as a plan formed in her head. The wind stopped around her and she led a very confused Kurama out of her sister's room.

xoxoxoxoxox

Down stairs, Yumi was enjoying a movie with Yuske and Kuwabara. Yumi found that they weren't that bad once you got to know them. Kuwabara was stupid, but occasionally funny and Yuske was just funny. Evidently Yuske and Kuwabara no longer had any ill feelings towards her and Hiei anymore. They said that they didn't need all the demons in the house trying to kill them.

Hiei hadn't wanted to watch the movie, but Yumi made him. Surprisingly, he seemed to be actually enjoying the movie as well (it was a horror movie) that is, until Aya ran down the stairs yelling Yumi's name.

"What do you want now?" Yumi tiredly asked. Her sister held up her drawing notebook making Yumi freeze. Yuske looked back at them.

"Hey Yumi, isn't that your drawing notebook?" he asked. Yumi looked back at him.

"Uhh... Yeah it is, just continue to watch the movie and tell me what I miss."

"But we could just pause it..."

"NO! Umm... I mean thanks, but I wouldn't want you guys to wait for Me." she smiled at them then grabbed her sister's hand dragging her all the way out into the garden. Kurama and Hiei had no choice but to follow.

_What's going on Kurama? _Hiei asked telepathically.

_To tell you the truth, I have no clue myself..._

_Hn. What's that Aya's holding? _

_Again, I have to say I really don't know. Aya kind of left me in the dark this time... _

_Hn. _Yumi finally managed to make it to the garden where she let go of Aya. By now it was after dinner and dark outside. The full moon cast a beautiful white glow to the surroundings.

"Ow, now, now, now, don't be so harsh. You wouldn't want to see a certain someone get their hands on this..." she said holding up Yumi's notebook. Again, Yumi froze.

"Give it back, Aya...Please," Yumi forced through clenched teeth. Aya smiled.

"Oh no, no, first, we have to make a little agreement."

"What sort of agreement?" Yumi asked her teeth still clenched shut. Hiei and Kurama were watching, very interested as to what was going on. Yumi and Aya could feel their stares which only made Yumi more skittish and Aya more pleased.

"Give me your pendant and I'll give it back to you, once I've gotten mine back." Yumi stroked her beloved pendant gingerly before taking it off and throwing it to her sister. Aya caught it with one hand and threw the notebook over to her sister. The notebook landed on the ground at Yumi's feet, opened. Much to Yumi's thanks, it landed on a picture of a dragon and not Hiei. She quickly gathered it and tucked it under her arm.

Hiei and Kurama had both saw the picture and were amazed. They were shocked by her uncanny talent and the fact that she gave over her pendant just for the drawing notebook.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Aya said as she turned around and followed Kurama back into the house. Before she closed the door, Aya turned back around and called after Hiei. "You might want to take a look at her drawings! They're really good and realistic!" Yumi flinched, but Hiei didn't catch it.

Yumi hugged the notebook closely before she too, turned around and began to go inside. However, Hiei caught her arm and stopped her.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Yumi looked at the ground.

"None of your business, I just don't like it when people look at my drawings," she mumbled. Hiei raised his eyebrow.

_Don't even try it... _she warned telepathically. _You'll only hurt yourself if you try to get into my mind right now... _He immediately quit trying.

"Fine. Let's go," he said leading the way into the house.

"If I know my sister, I'll probably have to clean up my room..." she warned Hiei. He only sighed.

Okay you guys. I really wanted to put this chapter with the next one, but then it'd be way too long. So, I settled for this little thing to be its own plotless chapter. Oh well. Hopefully this next one will be better 'cause I know this ones royally stinks. It's a bit fluffy…still…could you review? Constructive critism is much appreciated. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Okay Kurama! Your turn! On the stage…_Now_.

Kurama: Oh, well…I don't know if I can…

Me: Oh Kurama! Don't be afraid of your adoring public. They'll love you no matter what. _Hears frantic fangirl screams. _See?

Kurama: _gulps _That's what I'm afraid of…

_Fangirls start to climb onto the stage…_See what I mean! Jenn (Me) make them stop!

Me: Not until you say the disclaimer…

Kurama: She owns nothing nor is she making money from this! Now Jenn, HELP!_ Fangirl #1 is around his waist by now._

Me: Hiei! Come over here!

Hiei: what?

Me: _Snaps fingers. Hiei's hands and legs are now tied up_ Girls look! It's Hiei! For this limited time only he is free! But one of you has to catch him first!

Fangirls: AHHHHHHH ITS HIEI!

Hiei: _runs (err…hops) for his life_ I HATE YOU!

Me: LOVE YOU! Mwuahahahahaha!

Fluffy again….

Chapter VI

That night Hiei and Kurama were both wakened by Yumi and Aya writhing and screaming in bed. It looked like they were having seizures they were in so much pain. Hiei was on top of Yumi trying to hold her down and Kurama Aya. The screaming was so loud that it had woken up Yuske, Botan, and Kuwabara.

"Hey, is everything all right in there!" Yuske yelled pounding on Yumi's door. Kuwabara and Botan did the same with Aya's.

"NO!" Hiei yelled in Yumi's bedroom. Yumi had transformed into her demon form and thrown Hiei across the room breaking the handcuffs. Aya had transformed too and did the same with Kurama, breaking the cuffs that had bound them as well. Yuske opened the door in time to see Hiei being thrown across the room as a dark, swirling energy engulfed Yumi. Lightening from the dark power surged through her body making her jerk her head backwards in pain.

In Aya's room a red, surging energy had engulfed her sending shockwaves of pain through her as well. Botan and Kuwabara were in her room trying to help Kurama off the floor. His head was bleeding from a slight cut he got when trying to save Aya. He quickly regained his strength and turned into hisKitsune self. He walked towards Aya and fired an energy blast at the energy mass making the two energies cancel each other out. He quickly ran to Aya as she fell toward the ground. He caught her swiftly and lied her down on her bed, then, he quickly made contact with Hiei.

_Hiei, cast an energy blast of fire and cancel the energy out. It's the only way. _

_Right. _

Back in Yumi's room, Hiei had gotten cuts and bruises from trying to get to Yumi as had Yuske. As soon as he got Kurama's message, Hiei charged up a fire energy blast and fired it at the energy. Like in Aya's room, it canceled the energy and released Yumi from the spell. Hiei ran to Yumi and caught her before she hit the ground. He too, laid her on her bed. He ran out into the hallway with Yuske and met everyone out there.

"Okay! What the hell is goin' on!" Yuske yelled.

"I'm not sure," Kurama answered calmly--he was now back in his human form.

"Well then, we'll just have to question them about it when they wake up..." Botan stated. Kuwabara and Yuske nodded, but Kurama shook his head.

"I doubt they will tell you." Kurama noticed that Botan seemed quite offended by his statement so he said, "Don't worry; it's not that they don't trust you. I'm sure they do, but they probably would not tell you if it meant that you could be in danger."

"Or know of their past," Hiei added. "Let the fox and I handle it. You all go about your business and go to sleep."

"Hey, Shorty! You have no right to--!" Kuwabara started to yell until Yuske held his hand up.

"I agree. They seem to have gotten pretty close to you two. They might just tell you..." Yuske said. "Oh, before I forget, Botan?"

"Hugh? What is it Yuske?"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THOSE CUFFS WERE INPENATRABLE!" he yelled. Botan laughed nervously then she spoke seriously.

"Only a very high force of energy combined could break those cuffs...I hope they'll be alright..." Yuske nodded.

"Yeah, that was a pretty wicked source of power. It's a wonder they survived."

"Hn, they're much too powerful to die from that, detective." Hiei stated. "I'm surprised Koenma never told you. They're S class demons."

"What! No wonder they kicked our butts so easily!" Kuwabara shrieked. Yuske grinned.

"Yeah, guess it's a good thing we decided to leave them alone and make peace. Anyways, we should all probably get to sleep and let these two handle it," Yuske said as he walked by Kurama and Hiei, patting them on the shoulders. "Take care of them." They both nodded.

xoxoxoxoxox

When everyone had fallen to sleep Hiei and Kurama decided on what they would do. Hiei and Kurama decided to get the two girls into the same room, Aya's room, so that when they were awake Hiei would be able to go into their minds and see what they saw and know what they knew—a.k.a. Know their past. It was the only way, they had assured each other. Hiei didn't want to go into Yumi and Aya's minds at the same time due to the danger on Kurama's part, but Kurama talked him into to it. 'Their defenses will be lowered after such an attack.' Kurama had said, so Hiei said he'd do it.

It was awhile before either of the girls even started to move. They each had cuts and bruises which Hiei and Kurama treated with medicine brewed from some demon plants Kurama hastily conjured. They had also developed a light fever.

At one 'o'clock in the morning, Yumi and Aya started to stir and wake which woke Hiei and Kurama up as well who were sleeping on the floor.

"Uhh...where am I?" Yumi asked sitting up. Her head had a dull throbbing pain as did Aya's. Aya sat up as well, suddenly their cuts and bruises healed by themselves. Yumi and Aya looked at each other and hugged. "You're okay!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Thank goodness. You're fine too..." Aya said quietly. They both started crying loudly. "Sis... I had the dream again, only it was more vivid this time..." Yumi pushed her sister off gently and nodded. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Me too..." That's when they spotted Hiei and Kurama looking at them. "Crap..." she whispered to herself. She slipped into her normal shell of being as unemotional as possible. A very hard feat considering that she had tear streaks down her face and glassy eyes.

"You two gave us quite a scare," Kurama said. He reached out to Aya who flinched. "Not again," he whispered.

"We're fine, really...Wait a minute. Weren't we cuffed?" Yumi asked. Kurama and Hiei looked at them with shock.

"You mean you two don't remember what happened?"Kurama asked. They shook their heads.

_It can't be... _Yumi said to her sister telepathically. _It's not until two months in the demon world! _

_I know, I know. I thought that the attacks would go away after they were gone... _

_Me too. I'm sorry Aya, I was wrong... Our pendants must have kept the attacks at bay. Heh.No wonder Koenma let us keep them.We should give'm back to each other. _

_Umm... Yumi? _

_Oh no, don't tell me. _

_Umm...well, I kind of put it in the box that won't let anything go until after the time period it was programmed for... _

_AYA! _

_I'm sorry... _

_It's okay we'll just have to--wait a minute..._

_What?_

Yumi stopped as she felt a presence in the back of her mind._ Crap! HIEI GET OUT OF OUR HEADS! _Hiei and Kurama were blown back by the force of her yelling.

"Kurama you were listening too?" Aya asked.

He nodded. "I knew you two would talk among yourselves so I formed a plan with Hiei. I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, but you won't tell me anything..." Hiei said as he stood up.

"Damn straight!" Yumi shouted. Hiei looked at her then Aya. He stood in the middle of the room with Kurama who had his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Wait a minute...what are you doing...?" Yumi asked suspiciously.

In response, Hiei untied his bandana revealing his Jagan eye. The eye slowly began to glow with a dull, purple light when a ball of energy formed in front of Hiei. The ball then formed two beams that shot straight out onto Yumi and Aya's foreheads, connecting them, forming a large triangle. Yumi, Aya, Hiei, and Kurama each shut their eyes tightly as images started to flood their minds. The images were vivid and were of Yumi and Aya's past. The first image showed Yumi and Aya meeting Jase and Adrian for the first time. Everyone felt what Yumi and Aya had felt at that time making them all relive the past.

The next image was their first date, then it was the first time Jase kissed Yumi and Adrian kissed Aya. Hiei and Kurama surprised themselves at the jealousy they both felt towards the two boys. Then it showed years after Yumi and Aya were dating Jase and Adrian; it showed the first beating. Yumi and Aya were too powerful for them to beat physically, so they earned their trust then put devices and spells on them so that they could control them unbeknowist to the girls. Hiei and Kurama could feel the pain and anguish they went through as if it had happened to them as well.

It showed how Yumi found out what Adrian was doing to her sister so she tried to kill Adrian and Jase, but Jase had put a spell on her earlier much like the one that had hurt her that night. Aya ran over to her sister who was writhing in pain and screaming that she was going to kill them. Yumi and Aya were crying silently as the horrid moments flooded back to them after years of trying to push them away.

After about the fifth beating and image of the way they had treated Yumi and Aya, Hiei couldn't bear it any longer, so he cut the connection off. Hiei and Kurama fell to the ground in shock while Aya and Yumi fainted. This woke them from their shock as Hiei and Kurama ran to their side.

Ten minutes later, the two girls woke up again to find themselves being held. Hiei was, of course, holding Yumi and Kurama was holding Aya.

_Yumi, Yumi! You awake yet? _Aya asked in her sister's head. Her eyes were still closed as was Yumi's.

_Yes, I'm awake. _

_Do you have your eyes open? _

_No, I don't. _Aya giggled.

_Isn't this bliss! _Yumi was about to answer when she remembered what had happened earlier.

_AYA! Don't you remember what they did! _

_Oh...yeah... _

_Well! They had no right to do that! _

_Yes, your right, but they were trying to help us. _

_What? Let's get out of here... _

_Yumi...I..._

_Aya? Fine! I'll go myself! _

Let go of me," Yumi snarled as she stood up. Aya didn't though, she merely opened her eyes. "You had no right to do that to us!" Yumi couldn't seem to stop her eyes from starting to moisten and burn with unshed tears.

"You're right," he said standing up as well. Yumi slapped him on his cheek. His head snapped to the right harshly, but he was looking back at her in a matter of seconds. His cheek started to turn red from the smack.

"You had no right...You had no right to see me like that!" Now, she really was starting to break down. This made her sister start to cry as well. Kurama tightened his grip on her.

Hiei paid no attention to them, only Yumi. "You...you...had no right...t...to see...me...to see...me…s... so weak...I...I couldn't even lay a finger on them...I couldn't save Aya...or even myself.." She was sobbing by now, hot tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She balled up her fists and started to beat him on his chest. At first the hits made him take a step back, but then they became weaker and weaker and her sobbing louder and louder. "You...stupid jerk...stupid...stupid..." She stopped hitting him as he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You're right," he whispered. "I had no right. I'm a stupid jerk...But mark my words; I won't let anything like that ever happen to you again. I...I'll protect you...forever..." he whispered through gritted teeth. Yumi heard what he said between sobs and smiled. She pulled back and looked up at him smiling wider, her tears already starting to clear up.

"You know…For the first time in my life," she began. "I let my guard down and allowed someone, like you, to see me like this." He smiled too and wiped the tears from her face. They both looked at Kurama and Aya who were smiling. Aya was still on Kurama's lap with Kurama's arms around her.

"Awe...finally," Aya said sighing dreamily.

"Don't they make a good couple?" Kurama asked, smiling too. Yumi and Hiei blushed and glared.

"If you tell anyone about this..." Hiei threatened.

"We'll tear you limb from limb." Yumi finished. Aya and Kurama pretended to zip their lips as if they were zippers. "You better keep your word," Yumi said as she jumped on top of Aya and Kurama. Kurama quickly slipped out from beneath them and stood beside Hiei. They watched as the two sisters playfully wrestled each other.

_How could anyone want to hurt them... _Kurama thought to Hiei.

_Hn, beats Me. _

Kurama smiled at Hiei. _Awe, I think Hiei has a little girlfriend now... _

_What! I do not. I...I... _

_You only care about her immensely, are obviously attracted to her, and love being around her? _

_Shut up fox. I don't go on about how you and Aya flirt all the time. _

_I wouldn't care if you did. Besides, I think it's a bit obvious to everyone at this point. _

_How can you like each other so quickly? _

_Take a good look at yourself and ask the same question. _Hiei stiffened.

_Don't worry Hiei. Only Aya and I can tell that you two like each other... _

_Hn. _Kurama smiled at Hiei who looked away.

"Okay, okay! I give" Aya laughed. "Man, how can we be sad one minute then happy the other?" she asked. Yumi smiled.

"There must be something wrong with us."

"True..." Aya laughed. They spotted Hiei and Kurama watching them. "You guys... Please don't tell anyone about our past. Just tell everyone that we have some enemies that put..."

"Ancient curses on us," Yumi finished. "Besides, it's not far from the truth..." Hiei and Kurama nodded their heads in agreement. "Great!" she stood up a long with Aya. "You know, you guys look pretty tired." It was true. They had bags under their eyes and their hair was a mess. As soon as Yumi had reminded them, they each yawned.

"I'm not tired..." Hiei yawned again. Everyone laughed.

"Nice try Sunshine. Come on Aya, it's OUR turn to take care of them." Aya smiled as she and Yumi rounded the boys up and pushed them into their rooms. Yumi was really the only one who pushed, Aya only had to steer Kurama to his.

xoxoxoxoxox

In Kurama's room, Aya steered Kurama to his bed making him get in and under the covers. She tucked him in then giggled.

"You want me to read you a bedtime story too?" she giggled. Kurama laughed.

"Sure, how about the one about how a beautiful Kitsune princess fell in love with another Kitsune/human boy?" he said.

"Really? I'm not sure I know how that one ends...do you?" she playfully asked.

He smiled. "A little something like this," he said as he pulled her down and softly kissed her lips. Aya was startled at first but she soon let her instincts take over. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss while running her fingers through his long crimson locks. Then, suddenly realizing where this could lead to (bed + making out equals extreme circumstances), she reluctantly broke away. However nice it would be she still had those memories plaguing the back of her mind.

"Uhh...wow..." she whispered while trying to gain her breath. "That was...very nice..." Kurama laughed then yawned. "You're tired. I guess you have to go to bed now…"

Kurama kissed her forehead. "Unfortunately yes. I had to hurry and make some new plants that'd help you and your sister to recover. It took a lot out of me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Aya grinned as she got up from the bed and tucked him in again. "Goodnight my Kitsune/human boy."

Kurama laughed again. "Goodnight princess," he said as he rolled over and almost immediately fell to sleep. Aya left his room in a daze.

xoxoxoxoxox

In Hiei's room Yumi had to force him into his room and onto his bed.

"Come on Hiei, I know you're tired."

"Am not," he argued while slightly yawning.

"See? I'm not blind you idiot! Now get. In. The. Freaking. Bed!"

"Hn. Fine." he sighed as he let her tuck him in. She laughed as he turned bright red.

"You're too funny..." she said as she sat at the edge of the bed. "Thank you Hiei." She whispered. If it wasn't for his sharp hearing he wouldn't have heard her at all.

"Hugh? For what?" he asked. Yumi looked at him as if he were stupid.

"You idiot!" she laughed. "For being strong for me..." she whispered yet again and, again, Hiei barely caught it.

"Any time," he said turning red.

This made Yumi laugh harder than before. "I knew you were a fire demon, but who knew that blood could rush to your head so fast."

"Hn." hegrunted, turning over. Yumi giggled.

"Oh, come on," You know I was only kidding!" she said as she poked his side. Hiei turned over and grinned, their eyes locked.

_Is his face getting closer or is it just me..._ she thought to herself. She started to feel a little uncomfortable so she hesitantly said "Umm...well, goodnight Hiei!" she turned and ran out of the room. Hiei only smirked as he rolled onto his side and went to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Yumi left Hiei's room and walked down the hall to her own. She was startled to find Aya sitting there smiling like a crazy person.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked. She sat down beside Aya who was sitting on the bed. Aya quickly turned around spinning Yumi around as well. "What are you doing?" Yumi asked when the room finally quit spinning. Aya giggled.

"I...Kurama...we...he...I..." she stuttered. _Why is this so familiar? _Yumi thought, and then it struck her.

"What! You...he...just now?" Aya nodded making Yumi shriek in excitement, very unlike her normal self; however, Yumi would do just about anything to make her little sister happy. "Was it a good kiss?" she asked. Again she nodded.

"It was really good..." she laughed. "It was just right. He's a great kisser!" Yumi and Aya both laughed.

"I'm so happy for you," Yumi said as she hugged her sister. Then she thought about the way Hiei was looking at her. _I'm such an idiot! _She thought. Normally she would've jumped on the chance since she thought he was cute, funny, strong, very nice body..., etc. "So, are you two going to go out on dates now?" she asked as she brushed the thought aside.

"I don't know...Probably." she shrugged. "I have a feeling that he might ask tomorrow!" Yumi smiled. She was glad that her sister had already forgotten about what they had just been through...now if only she could.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

And that is chapter 6! Again fluffy and hopefully it was good. Constructive critism is appreciated and Izandria, it wasn't a mean review. It was the truth and I did correct it so thanks! Everybody please review! OH! Thanks to animegirl2961 for reviewing too! R&R


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ahem. Botan?

Botan: Yes?

Me: disclaimer please.

Botan: Oh right. Uhhh, yadiyadaya owns nothing...

Me: Did you even bother to read the script? Aren't you usually the cheerful and spunky one anyways?

Botan: Whatever! It's always the same thing anyways! WHY DO I EVEN HAVE TO BE HERE? NOBODY LOVES ME!

_Hiei walks by reading a book_Hiei: Don't worry she's just PMSing

Me: ohhhhhh...nn

Anyways, I know that it is taking an awfully long time to actually get to a plot but...I blame it on the longwindedness that is me. That and when I started this I never had a plan for it but still-Longwinded. I'm serious! I don't mean to write most of this stuff! It just pops on the page all on its own, but trust me. There WILL be a plot and it kinda starts in this chapter! Oh! Also this story is bascially dedicated to my bud lightmaidenaya08. She's helped me with this from the beginning and even now. So give her her props!

**Chapter VII**

Nothing had changed much in two days. Yumi and Aya didn't have anymore episodes after Yumi put protection circles beneath their beds with the help of Hiei and Kurama. Yumi had gotten Hiei to talk a little bit more and play the play station, but that was about it. Yumi spent her time going for walks in the park, drawing, watching movies, working in the garden with Aya and Kurama, or helping fix dinner.

Hiei spent his time alone doing something; nobody ever knew where he was. Sometimes though, Yumi could feel his presence when she walked in the parks or in the woods. They didn't really hang out that much together since they were both stubborn and didn't want anybody to discover that they liked each other. They didn't even want to admit to themselves about it, but they did train together everyday with their swords. It was intense training, but Yumi and Hiei always had fun testing each other's abilities. Sometimes Yuske, Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama, or Aya would come down and watch them.

Kurama and Aya, on the other hand, started to go out on dates and spend a lot of their time together. They had their first date the day after they kissed and had been on a lot more after that. They spent nearly all their time together working in the garden or even doing the dishes. Yuske and Kuwabara had fun with it as they always sang 'Aya and Kurama sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a liter of baby foxes in a baby carriage!' They usually stopped though, when Yumi would come around out of nowhere and hit them upside the head.

Everyone was getting stronger with the training that Yumi or Aya would give them. All in all, everything was going great, especially when Kurama and Aya came back that night to find Botan with a little surprise.

"There you are!" Botan excitedly cheered. She had already rounded everyone else on the couch. Kurama and Aya sat beside Yumi on the end of the couch. "Alright everyone! I thought that I'd get us all a house-warming present!" Everyone was intrigued. She led them all out to the back of the house. Beside the garden, there it was.

"A POOL WITH A HUMUNGOUS HOTTUB!" Yuske and Kuwabara laughed. It was a pretty big hot tub in a very large pool that was in a wooden shelter house-like thing. The hot tub part of the pool was even big enough for all of them to sit in and still have some room, if fact, it looked more like a minnie swimming pool. Hiei and Yumi froze.

_There is no way... _Hiei told Kurama.

Kurama looked at him. _Think about it Hiei...Yumi will be in a bikini... _So, Hiei followed everyone back into the house and changed like everyone else with out any further arguements.

xoxoxoxoxooxox

"Yumi!" Aya said as she slid into her sister's room. She hadn't changed into her bikini yet and neither had Yumi. "How are we going to do this!" she asked as she started to pace back and forth. "I don't want Kurama to see the scars on my back..." Since they were tortured by their exes they obviously had horrendous scars on their backs.

They were supposed to disappear like the dreams would when Jase and Adrian were dead, but well, they still had the scars and obviously the dreams. If Hiei and Kurama would figure that out...well they might be mad. Besides, Yumi hadn't figured out what was going on herself. The only possible explanation would be that they were still alive somewhere. She shook her head. That cannot be possible, she saw them die with her own eyes! But still...Yumi shook the thoughts away andtook her sister by the shoulders.

"I know! Calm down! I'm not too thrilled about Hiei seeing mine either," she said. She let go of her sister and began to pace herself. "Okay, I've got it. Our hair should cover the scars, mine especially."

"But what about mine! What it the wind blows or something!" Yumi stopped pacing and turned around to her sister.

"Okay, here," she said picking up a light blue prayer beads bracelet. She chanted softly and touched the bracelet on her forehead. The bracelet turned into a soft purple color. "Wear this and the scars should disappear, but don't let it fall off. I usually use this for me, but I think you would need it more." Aya took the bracelet gratefully and put it on her right hand. She turned around and allowed her sister to check her back. "All gone!" Yumi said cheerfully, pleased with herself. She would've used the same method, but that was her last bead bracelet that allowed such a spell to be put on it effectively. Everything else was broken. "What would you do with out me?" she laughed.

"Thanks!" Aya said as she hugged her sister.

"Okay, okay! Too much love, off." she peeled her sister off of her. "So, what will I wear?" Yumi said as she continued to search through her bathing suits. She picked up a dull, black one-piece suit.

"Oh no you don't." Aya warned. She picked the bathing suit up and threw it away from her sister. "Oh no, you're wearing this." She pulled out a black string bikini. It had a red dragon on the bottom and on the top.

"Don't you think it's a little… revealing?" Yumi asked.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who picked this out at the mall! Besides, it isn't! You just don't won't wear it in front of Hiei!" Aya teased. Yumi glared at her and took it from her hands.

"Fine, I'll wear it."

Aya exited her sister's room giggling. She entered her own room and changed into the bikini she picked out before going to her sister. It was blue with a silver rose pattern on the front of the top area and on the butt of the bottoms. She grabbed a towel and a few minutes later, joined her sister in the hallway so they could walk down together. Yumi had the towel wrapped all the way around her up to her breasts. Aya allowed this until they walked outside, then she yanked the towel off of her.

"Hey!" Yumi hissed. Aya smiled as she held their towels in her arm away from Yumi's reach. She grabbed Yumi's arm and led her to the hot tub.

Everyone but Yumi and Aya were already in the pool or hot tub. Yuske was at one end of the pool dunking Kuwabara beneath the water. Botan was at one end of the hot tub with cucumbers over her eyes and a strange mud like substance covering her face. That woman tended to scare Hiei a little.

Hiei and Kurama were at the other end of the hot tub talking. That's when Yumi and Aya made their entrance. Kurama and Hiei's jaws dropped as they blankly stared at them. Yumi was blushing furiously, but Aya was smiling and waving. She dragged Yumi over to the hot tub after setting their towels a safe distance from Yumi.

Aya sat beside Kurama on one side, making Yumi and Hiei sit together. Kurama pulled himself together and nudged Hiei making him do the same.

"You look nice." Kurama said to Aya. Aya smiled and giggled.

"Of course I do!" Hiei and Yumi just blushed and didn't really talk that much, instead they let Aya and Kurama do all the talking. Eventually Kuwabara and Yuske got tired from dunking each other in the water and went inside to go to bed. Botan fell asleep and started to snore, so Yumi and Hiei splashed her with a bucket of water.

"Oh I never!" she scolded. She stood up and got out of the hot tub. "Yumi, you know I don't like to get my hair wet!" she yelled as she ran back to the house before Hiei and Yumi could get her any wetter. Hiei and Yumi got back in laughing their heads off.

"It was Hiei's idea! I swear!" she yelled after Botan. Botan slammed the door shut in response.

"Nice," Kurama stated as he and Aya laughed as well. That's when they all started to have some fun.

First, it started when Yumi and Aya got out of the pool for a little while to go to the bathroom. When they had gotten back outside, Hiei and Kurama were nowhere to be seen. They looked everywhere until they finally gave up and started to walk back to the house. That's when Hiei and Kurama jumped out from behind a tree and pulled Yumi and Aya down into the deep end of the pool. Yumi and Aya came back up gasping for air. They swam to the edge of the pool and got out.

"You **_little_** brat!" Yumi said. Aya only laughed and shook herself dry, like a dog. Kurama and Hiei were laughing their heads off.

_Aya, what do you think? Should we teach them whose boss... _Yumi thought to her sister making her grin.

_Of course. _They changed into their demon forms making the two boys stop laughing. Yumi and Aya smiled.

"Now girls," Kurama began. Yumi and Aya smiled innocently at them. Aya took Yumi's hand following her as she stepped onto the water. As soon as her foot touched the water it turned to ice, but only that area of the water. It looked like she was making a bridge with every foot-step.

"Umm… Kurama, I think its time to get out of the pool," Hiei suggested as he pulled on Kurama's arm. Kurama nodded and, with Hiei, swam as fast as they could to the pool's edge and got out. They began to run until, suddenly, Aya and Yumi were in front of them. Yumi and Aya looked at each other and smiled. They ran up to Kurama and Hiei and started to punch and kick them, but not so harshly. Only so that they would have bruises head to toe. They dumped the boys head-first into the hot tub and got in across from them. They groaned as the bruises started to form over their bodies.

"Serves them right," Aya stated, crossing her arms in front of her. They had changed back into their human forms. "Oh, Yumi, you forgot to unfreeze the pool over there." Yumi looked over to where she had run across the pool.

"Oops." she snapped her fingers and the ice melted back into water. She turned back to her sister and smiled. Aya smiled back and they each turned around to watch the boys suffer a little more only to find them gone. "What in the..." she began but was interrupted by someone coming from behind and tightly holding their arms around her so that she couldn't move. Aya was under the same struggle except it was from Kurama. "Hiei! Kurama! You two fakers..." she laughed as Hiei tightened his grip around her.

"Gotcha" he laughed. They all continued to struggle until at the same time, Hiei and Kurama let them go and dunked them under the water. Yumi and Aya both pulled down on the boys' legs making them go under too.

Another hour was spent this way until they were all too tired to fight or barely lift a finger. Yumi and Aya got out first followed by Kurama and Hiei. Yumi and Aya took their towels and started to dry their hair tossing it to one side. Kurama and Hiei were drying off as well when Hiei noticed something. He thought he saw markings on Aya's back. He looked over to Yumi and concentrated on her. When she tossed her hair over her shoulder to dry it he quickly slipped behind her. That's when he saw it. A dragon shaped scar all the way down her back. It looked as if it was first chiseled and engraved, then burned on the skin.

_Kurama, take a look at Aya's back. I've just found something on Yumi's and I thought I saw something on Aya's as well. _Kurama's eyes widened and he questionably looked at Aya.

T_he chaos dragon of sealing and pain... _Hiei thought to himself. _It can't be... _He thought as the horror sank in. He looked away unable to look at it anymore.

Taking Hiei's advice, Kurama used his speed, when Aya's back was turned, to slip behind her as Hiei had. He could barely make out a couple of thin lines on her back. _What was Hiei so worked up about...?_ He thought. A water drop from her hair dripped into the thin line that was her scar. The thin line wasn't as thin as he had first suspected; the water branched out into many other lines down her back, each getting wider as if it were a stream branching out into rivers. _What in the..._ Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a quick flash of blue on Aya's bracelet. _Aha...You little trickster... _He thought as he reached down and, without Aya even noticing, took the bracelet from her wrist.

He was horrified by what he saw. Sure, she had those thin little lines on her back, only about a thousand! Starting from the top of her back, the cuts ran deeper and deeper into the flesh. There were burn marks, cuts, and there were whip marks. He could tell that a nine-tail whip-- one of the most deadly and painful-- had been used to make the damage. He turned his head away in anguish as Hiei had. They couldn't bear to see the tortured backs any longer. That's when he and Hiei, slipped back in front of them.

This all took only a couple of seconds.

_So, what are we going to do? _Hiei asked Kurama.

_They obviously didn't let us see everything. _They were pretending to dry themselves off once again.

_Nothing yet. We should wait until they go upstairs, then we can corner them and ask about the scars. _Hiei nodded as he and Kurama turned to the girls, saying no more to each other about their plans.

"Whew, I'm beat," Aya yawned.

"Same here, you guys sure no how to put up a fight!" Yumi laughed. Hiei smirked as Kurama laughed.

"I think it's us who took the beating," Kurama said. "I think I'm going to be sore in the morning."

"No seriously, you guys. We had fun." she turned to her sister who smiled.

"Come on Yumi. I'll race you upstairs!" Aya grinned. Yumi cocked her eyebrow.

"What happened to being tired...?" Aya smiled innocently, but the look didn't last very long. It was soon replaced, with a much more suitable mischievous grin. Yumi turned her back on her sister. "I don't know...I'm pretty tired and I'll have to get up early..." Yumi stifled her laughter as she mouthed 'Don't say a word' to Kurama and Hiei. They too, tried to hide their smiles as Yumi continued to deceive her sister.

"Awe, what's wrong? Are you too scar----" Yumi had taken off. Wind smacked Aya's cheek from her sister's speed. "Hey, CHEATER!" she yelled as she ran after Yumi just as fast. Hiei and Kurama laughed as they walked to the house further discussing what to say to them.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Yumi had just finished changing into her sleeping clothes when she thought she heard the door open. She spun around only to find it still closed, just the way she had left it. _Geez, I'm getting jumpy in my old age... _She laughed at herself. When she turned around she jumped; Hiei was standing right in front of her.

"So, exactly how old are you..." Hiei snickered.

Yumi glared at him. "That's not what you should ask a lady." Hiei smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Yumi walked past him to her dresser where she pulled out a thin, black jacket. She put the jacket on and looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair silently; Hiei walked up behind her.

"Yumi, we need to talk about something."

"And what might that be?" Yumi asked still brushing her hair. Hiei took her brush from her hand and leaned over her to sit it on the dresser.

"About this," he said. He brushed her hair aside and pulled down her jacket. He traced the part of the scar that was showing-the bottom half.

Yumi stiffened as she felt his finger touch the scar. Her eyes closed as memories flooded back into her mind, painful memories. She reached behind her and stopped his hand from tracing any more. "Please don't do that..." she stammered. She opened her eyes and stood up so she could face him. "Jase used to do that every night," her voice was sharp when she mentioned Jase. "So, where's Kurama?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aya had just finished changing into her silky, pink pajamas and putting her rose in the vase by her bed, when she turned around to find Kurama leaning against the wall. Aya jumped.

"Geez, don't scare me like that!" she scolded as she tried to regain her breath. Kurama didn't smile like he usually did, though, giving Aya the signal that something was wrong, or he was mad. "W...what's bothering you..." she stuttered. Kurama looked up, his emerald gaze making her even more unsettled.

"Aya..." he began. He walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "We need to talk about what had happened to you and Yumi. Somehow we didn't discover everything behind the mystery." Aya looked away.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," she laughed, nervously, as she broke from his grasp and walked to the other side of the room. She petted Spike, which she had moved to her room after the garden incident, and sighed.

"Aya, I saw your scars..."

Aya turned around. "What! But that's…" she looked down to her right wrist. _Eeep! Where did it go! _Kurama walked back over to her.

"Looking for this?" he said as he held up her bracelet. All the magic was gone from it. She didn't even feel the slightest tingle of her sister's magic in it anymore. She laughed.

"Oh...well...umm...it's a nice bracelet, hugh?" She decided it was time to get her sister. "I'm not saying a word without Yumi here," she stubbornly stated, defiantly lifting her chin. Kurama sighed.

"Very well." Aya contacted Yumi immediately.

_YUMI!_

In her room Yumi suddenly heard her sister's voice in her head. She was yelling as usual.

"Ouch..." Yumi groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "You now, she doesn't have to yell..." Hiei snickered.

_Yes, Aya what is it? _Yumi asked.

_Yumi! Kurama's questioning me about my scars! He found out... _

_What! So that's how Hiei knew. _

_Hugh? _

_Hiei's in my room. Says we need to talk about my scar, which means that he saw yours and knew I must have had one too! _

_How did you lose the bracelet? _

_Umm...Kurama must have taken it from me when we were at the pool... _

_AYA! What happened to staying alert? _

_Hehehe... _

_Oh well, what are we going to do now? _

In answer to her question, a pink door suddenly appeared in the corner of her room. Roses embroidered the frame of the door, filling the room with their sweet odor.

_Aya, that's quite an eye sore... WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR! I'M RIGHT ACCROSS YOUR FREAKING ROOM! _Yumi yelled.

In her room, Aya jumped back from the force her sister's mind put against hers. Even though she, herself was powerful enough to enter someone's mind, her sister's mind was even more powerful. It took a lot for a normal person, or demon, to enter the mind.

_Geez, Yumi watch how much power you put into your thoughts... _

_Never mind that! Get this dang door out of my room! _

_Okay, I will as long as you come over here now! _

_Hn. _

Yumi walked to the new eye sore in her room. She opened the door and gestured for Hiei to follow. Hiei looked at the door with interest and annoyance.

"She didn't have to do that," he mumbled. Yumi nodded.

"Yes, I agree. But... it's her style." She walked through the door into the blue mist that shrouded the inside. Hiei hesitated before he went through the door. But before he was actually through he grabbed one of the roses, a pink and purple one; he saw Yumi admire it before going through the door herself.

Aya saw her sister appear in front of the door she had just made. Hiei followed, bumping into Yumi since she didn't bother to move. Aya ran to her sister and hugged her.

"Yumi!" It took Yumi a minute to peel her sister off of her.

"Aya, what did you do that for! We haven't even been apart for thirty minutes."

"I don't know...I think its funny!" she laughed. Yumi sighed. _I'm way too tired for this..._ Kurama and Hiei spoke up, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Ahem. We didn't get you two here so you could hug...or whatever..." Hiei said as he pushed his way past Yumi. Yumi scowled at him.

"Then what do you guys want?" she asked.

"The scars," Hiei answered. Yumi sighed.

"Oh, yah...about that..."

Ohhhhhhh! Almost a cliffhanger! (Almost 'cuase I already have the next chapter ready)What's gonna happen? ooooooohh! Read and Review! I KNOW you all are out there...so please review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **(looks up from drawing pad) Unfortunatley no one is around at the moment which is strange...(shifts eyes menacingly) but I WILL FIND YOU ALL! Guess I must do the disclaimer once again. I own nothing and am making no money whatsoever for this fic. (Walks offstage yelling: SEE IT WASN'T SO FREAKIN' HARD! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!)

Sorry it took so long to update. Here it is and thanks for all of you who have reviewed so far. I love you guys sooooo much!

**Chapter VIII**

"Why wasn't I able to see how you got your scars?" Hiei asked. "When I went into your minds, I was supposed to see ALL the bad parts." Yumi and Aya smiled.

"Well...you see..." Aya began. "Umm, before you got to the part where we got our scars..."

"I blocked you out." Yumi finished for her. Hiei glared at her only making her glare back. "I didn't want you to see that, or have us go through it again..." she mumbled. She walked past Hiei and sat down on Aya's bed; Aya followed patting her sister on the back.

"All you guys need to know is that we have them and hid them from everyone." Aya said. "We won't tell you, or show you, anything-- AT ALL." At that they both turned their backs on them. Hiei cursed beneath his breath and was about to storm out the door when Kurama stopped him. He put his finger to his lips and motioned to follow him. Hiei was skeptical, but he followed. Besides, Kurama had a mischievous look on his face.…

Kurama tip-toed behind Aya and started to scratch her behind her ears like Yumi did when he had first met them. Hiei caught on to what Kurama wasdoing and smiled. He couldn't resist having a little fun with Yumi when she was mad. He thought it was fun to pick on her. Besides she was cute when she was mad. So, Hiei stood behind Yumi and started to scratch her back like he did in the garden the other day. Aya's foot started to tap on the ground as Kurama scratched and they could all hear Yumi start to purr.

"W...w...what...do you think you're ...doing..." Yumi said in between purrs. Aya was giggling like a child as Kurama scratched harder.

"Oooohhhhh, over, over, right there..." Aya laughed. Kurama was scratching both ears by now while Yumi was starting to rub against Hiei again, purring even louder.

"Nooooo...Stop it...I'll never tell..." Yumi whined. She tried to push Hiei off, but he rubbed underneath her chin. She stopped and started to purr again. "Dang...this is unusual punishment..." Hiei laughed as did Kurama.

"So, will you tell us now?" Kurama asked. Aya looked at her sister who looked back.

_Yumi, they'll just keep asking. _she telepathically told her.

_Hn, I guess you're right... _Yumi finally managed to push Hiei off so that she could stand up.

"Fine, fine, I give," she told them, holding up her hands. She turned to Aya who, by now, was standing beside Kurama. "Here's what we'll do. To save you the trouble," she pointed at Hiei. "_We'll_ show you guys what happened."

Aya looked questionably at her sister. "What? How can I do it too?" Yumi sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Aya, remember what I taught you last year?" she asked. Aya took a minute to ponder the question.

"Oh! Now I remember! Yeah! I can do it..." she laughed as she clapped her hands together. "But, you are going to guide us, right?" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

She made everyone go to the middle of the room paring Kurama with Aya and herself with Hiei. "First, we need to...ugh...touch each other somehow for you to be able to see. The more contact, the greater the ability to see it will be."

After much debate on Yumi and Hiei's part, she and Aya finally came up with a solution. They had Kurama and Hiei put their hands around their waists while Aya and Yumi put their hands on the side of the boy's heads. They pulled their heads together so that Hiei's forehead touched Yumi's and Aya's touched Kurama's. That's when Yumi and Aya began to chant beneath their breath.

"_Zieber, soma, zomb, sienta, si, niem, now the chosen time has come...let the past unfold..." _they chanted this in unison five times without even pausing for breath when, suddenly, the room went dark. They all closed their eyes as they saw what happened.

**

* * *

**

_She looked down at her hands, her once unflawed hands. Now blood trickled down her arms into the pool of tears and blood forming in front of her. She saw her reflection and was horrified. She didn't look anything like her normal self. Cuts flawed her cheeks and forehead; the blood flowing into her eyes making the illusion that she was crying blood. She cringed as she heard the whip crack again. By now she couldn't feel the pain anymore-- she had been hit too many times. What really hurt her was her sister's screaming._

_"You bastards! I'll kill you if you hit her one more time!" Yumi yelled. Aya heard the chains that held her sister rattle as Yumi tried to break free. Yumi was chained in the middle of the room to the floor. Yumi heard Aya scream in pain as another whip was cracked. There was a thud as she heard Aya fall to the floor._

* * *

In the present time, Hiei and Kurama tightened their grip around the girls and grinded their teeth in frustration and anger. They couldn't stand doing nothing and only watching. 

"Aya, what do you say we try a different point of view," Yumi whispered.

"Yours?"

"No. I mean something harder. A bird's eye point of view, but it will take a lot of energy. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes."

* * *

_Jase hit Yumi on the head then lifted her chin and kissed her. Yumi pulled away and spit in disgust. Jase grimaced._

_"You should behave more like your sister, a dog." Yumi hissed at his comment and spit in his face. "Oh, I forgot. You're a cat." he laughed. "No, a tiger!" _

_"Go to he---" Jase grabbed her jaw tightly keeping her from finishing her sentence. _

_"You just don't get it do you? You are under MY control. Not the other way around." Yumi laughed._

_"That's funny. You're just scared. You and that fool over there," she nodded her head towards his brother, Adrian, "are just scared little wimps." It was Jase's turn to laugh._

_"And why would we be scared of you? Maybe your eye sight has gone bad. If you haven't noticed, I'm standing __and your the one of the ground at my feet," he said as he kicked her in the mouth. Yumi wearily got back up, her fatigue starting to show. She smiled._

_"I wouldn't need to use magic tricks to bind my enemies' power." This made Jase mad, very mad. He was about ready to hit her again when he stopped mid-way. He smiled, an idea forming in his head._

_"Hmmm...You know you're sister has plenty of scars and yet, you have none..." Yumi glared at him as he walked over to a stand that held their torture weapons on it. There was everything you could imagine from the simplest of knives to the most complex torture devices. He took his favorite knife, dragon sword, and a hot, flaming rod. He walked back over to Yumi. "You're an artist, aren't you Yumi?" he smiled a sickingly pleasant smile. He took her chin and forced her to nod. "That's what I thought," he said as he grabbed a pot and lit some fire in it. He and his brother tightened the chains that bound her to the floor, and then Jase began to work. Yumi screamed in pain as he cut deep into her skin. Aya couldn't stand to watch it._

_"NO! Don't do this to her! I thought you said you wouldn't harm her..." Aya sobbed. "You said that you would let her go if I didn't say anything..." Adrian walked over to her and hit her in the mouth. She spit out blood as she looked away. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at what Jase was doing. By now he had cut away, and was in the process of peeling off, the strip of skin he had finished. Yumi tried not to let herself scream in agony; she had bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from doing so, so hard that it was bleeding. He then took the metal rod, that he had kept in the fire until now, and put it on her bleeding flesh. Yumi was crying now, the silent tears falling quickly. _

_"NO!" Aya cried. "No..." That's when Yumi, with great difficulty, contacted her sister in her head._

_**Aya...** Yumi's voice sounded strained. _

_**Yumi! I'm so sorry; I should've told you before...I should've been stronger. I-I** _

_**Aya, it's not your fault. Listen. We'll get out of this somehow, someway**. Yumi groaned in pain as Jase tore off and burned another strip. **Aya, you have to be strong. It only gives them pleasure to see you cry... **_

_**But, I can't** _

_**For me, be strong...if I don't make it. Be strong for yourself, I won't always be there to help you sis...** _

_**Bu-** _

_**Aya. You can't trust everyone. Okay? So, please...be strong...** _

_Aya sobbed again. **Okay sis...I will...** Aya immediately quit her sobbing and sat up straight. Adrian looked at her as if she were a different person. Aya only let silent tears roll down her cheeks like her sister's. _

_Four hours later, Jase was finally finished with his work. _

_"Ah, It looks beautiful, though I must say it was incredibly difficult, and I imagine painful, to get it to stay on there. You know, with your healing abilities and all." he grinned as he wiped the last of the blood off his artwork. "The dragon of chaos and pain. Rather fitting for the giving situation isn't it?" he asked as he took his knife and sword and strapped them to his belt. Yumi glared at him. "Awe, Don't look at me that way. You know that I love you." he smiled. Now, he was fixing a couple of mirrors so that she would be able to see her new scar. When he was finished, he forced her to look. He could tell from the look on her face that she immediately knew exactly what he had done. _

_"Yes, that's the look I was going for!" he laughed. She looked at him with pure hatred. That's when she spotted his legendary sword he had stolen. _

_"You know that when I get free, I'll take that sword you have there and cut your head off, don't you?" she didn't do anything to hide the hatred in her voice, but she did hide the fatigue. Jase drew the sword and held it against her neck yanking her hair back. Blood trickled from the spot where the blade barely touched the skin making Yumi jump a little and the blade's red gem glow with blood lust. **Be strong** she told herself, barely keeping it together. _

_"No, I won't kill you just yet. What would I be able to do all day? Let my brother have all the fun with his women? I don't think so," he hissed between his teeth. Adrian laughed._

_"Why did you pick the stubborn one brother?" he asked. He gently patted Aya's head. "Mine will do whatever I tell her..." _

_"I don't know, perhaps it's because of the fun I'll have with breaking her in?" they both laughed as they walked out of the dungeon-like room. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired." they heard Jase say down the hall. _

_"What about them?" Adrian asked. The voices were getting weaker. They heard Jase's reply as he laughed._

_"What about them!" they both laughed until they were completely gone. That was when Yumi finally fainted. With their magic gone, nobody held the chains anymore allowing Aya to run to her sister's side. She picked her up off of the ground and stroked her hair._

_"I'm sorry Yumi," she said before she too fainted._

* * *

Aya was the one who finished breaking off the connection. Since they had both fainted, there wasn't any more to tell. Yumi and Aya were crying silently--the boys could feel the warmth coming from their tears. Hiei and Kurama also felt something else as well. They each felt something wet on their hands. They opened their eyes and looked at their hands. They were covered in blood. The scars on Yumi and Aya's back were bleeding immensely, almost as if they had just been cut yesterday. 

"What in the--" Hiei said as Yumi and Aya opened their eyes. Normally by now the blood would stop flowing and the wounds would begin to heal, but for some reason--that Hiei and Kurama couldn't figure out--the bleeding wouldn't stop and the wounds wouldn't heal. Yumi let go of Hiei and turned to walk out of the door, letting him get a full view of the mark on her back. Blood ran all the way down leaving a trail behind her as she walked. Aya let go of Kurama and turned to her sister. She was about ready to make a move towards her, but she could tell that this wasn't the time.Hiei, however,couldn't let her leave like this.

"Wait, Yumi..." he began as he tried to walk towards her. He would've gone to her but she used her powers to freeze him in place to keep him back. "Yumi."

"You wanted to know," she said taking her hand and wiping some of the blood from her back. She walked to him and used the same hand to touch his cheek. "And now you do." With that, she walked out of the room only then was Hiei able to move again. He touched his cheek where the blood was.

"I'm going," he said as he sped off to find her. Aya collapsed in Kurama's arms due to the loss of blood. He caught her and began to treat her wounds. Later, he would have to clean up the blood before anyone else saw it.

* * *

Yumi made her way down the hall as fast as lightening. Right now she needed to be alone, away from everything and everyone. She hated reliving what had happened. She hated being reminded of how weak she was, of how she didn't see it before and how it took her so long to finally be rid of them. The only thing she could do back then was be mouthy and draw their attention away from torturing Aya. Aya had been tortured enough, it was Yumi's turn. Besides, she needed the punishment for being so stupid. 

She made her way down the hall, ignoring the pain in her back as she jumped out of the window. She landed haphazardly, making her wounds hurt all the more. She ran into the forest and to the spring that she and her sister had found a couple of days before. It was a beautiful spring. It was a source of life energy for the planet making the water have power, energy, in it. It was only a pond, but after spending one whole night working on it, her and her sister had transformed it into the beautiful thing it was now. It had plants growing around the edges of the pond, everything from roses to wildflowers grew and there was a waterfall. It took Yumi the entire day to make that.

She made her way to the spring and threw herself in. It burned her scar from the black magic Jase had used so many times on it. She, painfully, made her way to the waterfall. The thunderous sound of the waterfall hitting the water made her ears ring as she got beneath it. She forced herself to stay beneath the waterfall, this way, her wounds would hopefully be able to heal quicker. That is, if she didn't die from the pain first, but it didn't matter. She knew from Jase that if the scar was left untreated and bleeding fortoo long then she would become extremely weak and then die.

She screamed as she felt another hundred stabs of pain shoot up her spine. She tried to lift her head up and succeeded slightly. She gasped at what she saw.

Jase.

* * *

It wasn't that hard for Hiei to follow Yumi's trail--trail of blood that is. He ran down the hall, following the trail of blood, and jumped out of the window. Since it was dark outside, it was extremely hard to follow her. He was pretty sure that he was going the wrong way until he finally decided to use his Jagan eye to find her. The Jagan eye was supposed to be able to find anything, but for some reason he wasn't able to sense her. 

_She must be near a great source of power..._ he thought to himself. He ran deeper into the woods, jumping from tree to tree in his desperate attempt to find her. _She won't be dead, she won't be dead...she's too strong for this to get to her..._he reassured himself. That's when he heard it--a sharp scream coming from his left. He ran with as much speed as he could endure toward the sound until he came across a spring. The water was blood-red. In the middle of the spring he could see Yumi's body floating, thankfully not upside down.

He dived into the spring and swam over to her. He lifted her onto a nearby rock and checked her pulse. He let out a sigh of relief and lied down next to her, catching his breath. _The things I do for her..._he thought as he looked at her. He checked her scar to see if it was still bleeding as heavily as before. He was surprised to find that the wound was healed, once again leaving only the cursed scar on her back. His mind flooded with the images he had just witnessed minutes before. Now, he could tell that he truly hated Jase and was glad he had killed him. The only reason he had killed him before was because he was an obstacle in his way. He cared nothing for the beauty who had ran and fallen on him at the time. Now, however, he wasn't so sure about anything.

As soon as he had regained enough strength, he picked Yumi up and made his way back to the house. Halfway down the path he thought he saw someone or something flash by behind him. He turned quickly only to find a squirrel scurry up into the trees. Shaking his head and reprimanding himself for being so jumpy he set off faster, jumping from tree to tree. He didn't even hear the quiet snickering coming from behind a bush down the path. As soon as Hiei was far enough a tall figure shrouded by a long black cloak emerged from his hiding spot.

"Ah, Yumi," the voice began. "You will never be rid of me that easily. You belong to me." With that he slipped into the shadows chuckling softly.

* * *

In Aya's room, Kurama was changing his shirt (it was bloody) when he heard the door open. Someone, with a squeaky voice started to call Aya's name. 

"Hey, Aya. " the slurred voice began. "Come over here and give me some sugar...Yer night in shining armor is here baby!" Kurama finished changing his shirt and turned around. The person that spoke wasn't a person at all. It was an orange and brown weasel thing with pants on and an unlit cigarette in his hand. "Whoa! You are NOT Aya." it said as it scurried past Kurama. Kurama bent over and picked it up by its tail.

"Who, no, what are you?" Kurama asked. "And what are your relations with Aya?" the weasel looked at him as though he were stupid.

"The name's Kyo and I am her number one, main man!" he shouted in Kurama's face. Kurama raised an eyebrow and turned to Aya who was slightly awake by now.

"Is this... thing yours?" he asked. Kyo struggled to get out of Kurama's grip, but to no avail. Aya nodded her head.

"Yes, he is," she said. "Please, as funny as it is to see him held upside down like that, It's probably best if you set him down," she laughed. Kurama threw him to the ground making the creature, named Kyo, fall on his face. Kyo got back up and walked to Kurama.

"Ha, see that. She's my women!" he laughed as he kicked Kurama in the shin. Kurama raised his eyebrows and ignored him fighting the urge to turn into Yoko Kurama and eat the obnoxious creature.

Kyo snorted and jumped up onto the bed. "Baby, I'm back! I knew I wasn't there when you left, but I'm here now." he moved to hug her, but she only grabbed him by the tail as Kurama had done, making his face level with hers.

"Is that alcohol I smell?" she asked. He laughed nervously. "And what did I tell you about smoking?" she shook him and made the pack of cigarettes fall out of his pants. Again, he nervously laughed and avoided eye contact. Aya sighed.

"Excuse me for intruding on your...reunion, but who or what exactly is he?" Kurama asked. Aya giggled.

"In short, he used to be a human I met a long time ago." she answered. "But he made me mad, so I turned him into this." Kurama laughed.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

* * *

Hiei took Yumi to her room and lied her on the bed. She was wet and shivering, so he used his fire powers to heat her up and dry her off. Then he tucked her under the covers, putting the rose he picked for her on the pillow beside her. That's when the idea suddenly struck him. He ran to Kurama's room, hoping to find him. He wasn't there, so he went to Aya's room. 

"Kurama?" Hiei asked as he walked into the room. He looked around only to find Aya and a weasel-like creature. "Where's Kurama?" Hiei asked. That's when he spotted Kyo sitting quite smugly on her lap. "And what is that?"

"To make a long story short he used to be a human, but he made me mad. So...voila!" she answered. Hiei raised his eyebrow. The short ottsel stood up from where he was sitting, walked over to Hiei, and held out his paw.

"The names Kyo and you must be..."

"Hiei." someone said behind him. Hiei turned to find a small cat-sized, dark blue dragon walking through the door. Hiei looked questionably to Aya.

"Shiva, you're here too?" Aya excitedly asked. The dragon nodded her head and flew to Aya's bed allowing her to pet her back. Then, the dragon turned to Hiei.

"So, you're the one who took care of my master?" the dragon asked. Hiei nodded. Shiva's red eyes looked him from head to toe; suddenly she flew up to him and landed on his shoulder. "I like you." is all she said as Hiei turned his head to her. Shiva allowed him to pet her long neck.

Aya smiled. "That's strange...usually she doesn't let anyone but Yumi or me touch her." Hiei smirked and he was pretty sure he saw Shiva, in a dragon-like way, smirk as well. Again, Aya laughed. "So, why do you want to find Kurama anyways?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said as he turned to leave. Shiva spoke up.

"He wants you to make some flowers for him." Hiei stopped and looked at Shiva. "You're not the only other one in this house who can read minds."

"Oh! I can do it for you!" she said as she jumped up. Hiei sighed and covered his face with his hand. Aya was at his side now, leading him over to Yumi's room. "So, what kind of flowers do you want?" she giggled. Hiei started to blush; he could've sworn that he heard the dragon laugh.

"Aren't you sore?" he asked.

"Umm...yes. But I'd rather do this before I go back to sleep!"

"Fine...I want roses." he mumbled. Aya smiled.

"What color?"

"That color." he said, pointing to the rose he had lied next to Yumi. Aya smiled again.

"How many?"

Hiei smirked.

* * *

When Yumi woke up, she could smell the scent of flowers all around her. She had her eyes closed since she was still sore from what had happened. She rolled over in her bed and hit something hard. She opened her eyes to find Hiei sitting beside her bed with his head on her pillow, asleep. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was a little damp. _Could he of..._she thought to herself. She looked around her and was breath taken. Roses were everywhere. The most beautiful purple and pink roses she had ever seen surrounded her. They were beside her bed, on her bed, on the floor, just everywhere. 

"He really outdid himself," she heard someone, a familiar woman's, voice say. She turned around to find Shiva sitting on her pillow.

"Shiva!" she laughed as she hugged her pet. "I'm so sorry I left without you..."

'"It's alright," Shiva said. "I found you. And besides, it seems as though you've made a very...close...friend," she nodded towards Hiei. Yumi could tell she was smiling. "He seems okay, better than the last." Yumi smiled then abrubtly quit, her eyes growing with anger.

"_Jase_." she hissed. Quickly, she turned to her dragon and asked, "Shiva! Tell me, do you sense anyone around the house. Do you you sense Jase or Adrian anywhere?" Shiva's own eyes gleamed brighter red as she tried to reach out for his prescense. After about a minute she slowly shook her slender head.

"I'm sorry, but I do not sense anyone or anything out of the ordinary right now. Why?"

Yumi sighed in relief. " Oh nothing, I must've been dreaming or something. Anyways, yes, I suppose he is nice...wait a minute! I'm not infatuated with him or anything!" she yelled making Hiei stir in his sleep. "Eeep, look at what you made me do!" she whispered. "So, how long have you been here? I presume that Kyo is here as well?" she asked quickly trying to change the subject.

Shiva nodded her head. "Yes, he is here and we've been here for quite a while." This made Yumi blush as Shiva's grin grew wider. "Why can't you ever admit your feelings...?" Shiva sighed.

Yumi looked at Hiei again. "I guess he is cute..." she laughed. Shiva flew to Yumi's shoulder.

"I'm no expert, but I think so too." This made Yumi laugh louder. Hiei stirred again, but this time he woke up. "I'll leave you two alone..." she said quickly as she flew out the window ignoring the death glare to her back.

"Hello Sunshine." Yumi smiled turning back to him. Hiei sat up and smirked. Then, remembering his surroundings and what he had Aya do, he blushed.

"Umm...Hi, what time is it?" he asked. Yumi looked at her clock.

"Six in the morning." she answered. Hiei sighed and lied his head back down. Yumi lied down so that her head was beside his. "Yes, I agree. It is too early." He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Are you really okay now?" he asked quietly. Yumi smiled.

"Thanks to you." Hiei blushed deeper. "Thanks for the uhh...get well flowers." she gestured around her.

"Your welcome." he smiled. Yumi cocked her eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Did you follow me, jump into a pond, drag me out and take me all the way back up to my room, then give me flowers to make me happy?" she asked. Hiei looked away from her blushing even deeper if that was possible. Yumi snickered. "Wow, you're in danger of becoming a pretty nice guy!" Hiei grinned and took the pillow out from beneath her, making her almost fall off the bed since she was leaning on it.

"Maybe not just yet." he grinned as he hit her over the head with it.

"Hey, I'm sore!" he hit her over the head again. "Ooooh. That's it! "She punched him over the head, playfully, making him drop the pillow.

"Hey! I saved you!" he pushed her.

"You hit me on the head" she pushed him.

"I gave you flowers!" he pushed her back.

"And they're pretty!" she laughed as she tried to punch him again. He caught her fist, so she tried to hit him with the other. Again, he caught the fist.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Hiei laughed pulling her to his eye level. She pushed him down, but he didn't let go of her as she thought he would. Instead, he kept his grip on her making her fall on top of him.

"Ack, Geez, don't you ever give up?" she asked, she was still on top of him-- her head on his chest. For some reason she couldn't seem to pull herself off just yet. She smiled. _He's so muscular and well...hot._ Of course she had her mind guarded at all times now.There was no way in hell she was goingto let him hear any of hercurrent thoughts.She raised her head so that she could see his face.

"Never." he grinned. She smiled and was about to make a snappy comeback when he suddenly kissed her. It was a quick kiss, only lasting for about a second. Yumi blushed even deeper than Hiei. "Sorry." he quickly apologized as he got up and was about to leave. Yumi was still stunned. "But I've been wanting to do that for a long time..." he said as he reached the door. He had it open when Yumi was suddenly in front of him.

"Hiei," she said as she turned and slowly shut the door. "You're an idiot." he looked away from her, but she turned his face back to her own. "That's NOT something you have to EVER apologize for..." she said as she kissed him back. This time the kiss lasted longer, a lot longer.

XOXOXOXOXOX

(dramatic pose) tada! Hope you all like! Sorry it was a bit late, but I had to make it all nice for you all! I love you reviewers, so review some more!


	10. Chapter 9

I will like to thank my dear reviewers for reviewing. I love you ALL!

**whiteStarburst-**I agree. It WAS about time they kissed...don't worry there will be more. Oh yes, there will be more...thanks for reviewing!

**mokanagirl-**_waves back_ I'm glad you enjoy my story! Thanks for the review and please keep it up!

**pixie-loves-night** (reviewed three times!)- Wow! Thanks for reviewing a lot! I know that there are some mispellings, but I will edit someday... Some being the key word!

**lightmaidenAya08** (**_The special helper with the story_)-**Calm down Aya. You don't won't to kill him yet...

**Lil miss Komugi-**OMG I'm sorry that Adrian is your name...I just used the first one that popped into my head! No foul, right? Love ya and thanks for reviewing!

**firerose13- **thanks for putting me on your list! It usually shouldn't take me that long to update as long as you review! Ha! That's right! You must review!

Again thank you all! Reviews keep me going! Sorry if I missed anyone...feel free to tell me if I did. Oh! and if anyone knows how to do the roman numerals after ten, well, can you tell me or show me how to do it?

**Chapter IX**

"Tell me exactly why I'm wearing this…this contraption!" Yumi snarled angrily while tugging on the dress she was wearing. She looked in the mirror again seriously considering the attractive idea of ripping the horrible thing to shreds. Her sister had adorned her in a short, pink dress that had short, lacey sleeves. Sure, she probably could've stood it if it was a regular pink, but no. It was a bright, extremely bright pink. She hated it, no…

She loathed it.

"Come on Yumi," Aya pleaded. "You look adorable in it! Besides, you've got to wear _something_ to the dance. A dress," she added when she saw Yumi's face momentarily light up. Needless to say she adopted the more suitable scowl once again.

"She's right dear," Botan chirped while curling her own hair. _Did she just call me 'dear'? _Yumi questioned herself, turning away from the mirror to let Aya occupy it.

"Then why do you get to wear a different dress, one that you picked out?" Aya had on a very elegant, sleeveless white dress with roses entwined along the top. The bottom looked as though rose petals were falling. Yumi sighed. "Why can't I pick something out for myself? Just go out the door and leave me alone for…let's say an hour. I should be ready by then." she innocently suggested.

"Hm, let me think about that…no."

"Fine," she grumbled sitting in a nearby chair. She couldn't believe she even said yes about going to a stupid school dance, especially with Hiei!

For two days after they kissed, and gave her those beautiful roses, he hadn't even talked to her! She felt like ripping his throat out right about now, but…he didn't even train with her and since he didn't train with her then their was no opportunity to hurt him. Then again, nobody had seen Hiei until last night… Oh well. Maybe he was just shy or, the thought that she currently kept coming back to, didn't even care for her; maybe it was all a ploy, a game. Even though deep down she knew it wasn't anything like that, she couldn't shrug off those stupid thoughts.

So, she agreed to go to the dance when Keiko came more or less demanding that Yuske go, after chastising him for not going to school of course –that was funny. Anyways, perhaps he could redeem himself. If not, however, she'd kill him. Either way she had to look good which meant not wearing a frilly pink dress.

_I wonder how Hiei's faring…_she thought as Botan and Aya trapped her in a corner wielding a curling iron and various hair products.

* * *

"No." Hiei stated, backing into a corner. "I'm not going to go to that stupid _meaningless_ dance." 

"Hiei you can't go back on your word," Kurama told Hiei making sure that the others were following as he pulled Hiei from the shadows. He was assigned the 'important' job, along with Kuwabara, of making sure that Hiei and Yuske got nice clothes to wear to the dance later on that day which led them to where they currently were: the mall.

Why did they get this job you ask? It's simple: they were the only ones who cared about going. Kuwabara longed to see his beloved Yukina and Aya wanted to go so much that Kurama just had to go. Oh well, at least he actually liked dances.

The only person he was worried about was Hiei. Aya had paired him and Yumi together to go even though neither he nor Yumi showed the slightest interest in going. But then again he did recall the way they had said that they would go with each other…

_**Flashback**_

"What about you guys?" Kuwabara asked Yumi and Hiei. They looked at each other red tingeing their cheeks slightly.

"Umm...I don't know..." Yumi mumbled. Hiei didn't answer at all; he only kept on gazing out the window expressionless as usual.

"Oh, of course they're going!" Aya said getting up and patting her sister on the shoulder. Yumi and Hiei glared at her making Aya smile somewhat oblivious to the death glares. "Oh, come on you guys. It'll be fun!"

"Not if I have to wear a dress." Yumi stated. This made Hiei smirk slightly.

"I'd love to go," he said. Yumi glared back at him then smirked as well.

"You have to dress up too ya know." He continued to smirk.

"But I won't have to wear a dress."

"Oh I'm sure we can suit you up in a nice, stiff, penguin suit or something."

"But I won't be wearing a dress."

Yumi glared at him once more then sighed. "You're right," she said making Hiei smile in triumph before turning back to the window. "So, when exactly is this dance?" Yumi asked.

"Tomorrow," Keiko answered. Aya jumped in excitement. "Yuske you'll pick me up at five." Keiko said as she turned around and left not giving Yuske the chance to argue.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Aya cheered spinning her sister around. "It's been so long since we've danced!" she laughed. Yumi grunted and pulled her sister off. "Oh, don't be that way! Okay, first we've got to find dresses, figure out where we'll eat, and…and…" she went on and on.

_**End Flashback**_

…Teasing.

That was the way they showed affection for one another. He wondered if they even knew this themselves, but later on that night Aya told him some surprising news. She said that Hiei and Yumi had kissed.

He didn't ask where or how she had gotten this information – he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know – but it didn't matter. He was truly glad that Hiei had found someone. Well, until he heard from Aya that he was screwing it up. Evidently Hiei wasn't talking to Yumi, so Kurama was supposed to have one of his little 'talks' with Hiei. Kurama wasn't worried though. Hiei was probably only thinking and pondering about what was going on. But still, he promised Aya he'd talk. She had…very good methods of persuasion.

"Come on Hiei," Yuske said turning around and helping Kurama. "If I can survive the stupid _meaningless_ dances you can certainly get through one too." He looked sideways at him determining whether or not it would be wise to tease him about his 'date'. He did. "Besides, think about how hot Yumi would look all dolled up. I heard from Botan that she looks astonishing in a dress."

BAAAAAAAAM!

"OW! What the hell was that for!" Yuske half laughed and yelled at the same time; he rubbed his sore head a moment before continuing. He didn't know Hie could reach that high. "Geez! I was only trying to help by giving you some helpful tips! How do you think I get through these dances? Keiko always looks soooooo…" –he drooled a little out of the corner of his mouth for emphasis.

Meanwhile Kurama was busy inside the store he had lead them to looking for clothes. Satisfied, he thrust the clothes into Hiei's arms before shoving him into a nearby dressing room. He didn't need Hiei to argue with him at this point and he planned on not giving him enough time to even consider it.

"You are a baka if you think that I'll wear this Kurama," Hiei said as he threw the clothes back over the door onto Kurama's head. Kurama sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Yumi was in the bathroom thinking of what to do about the dress when suddenly the door opened. 

"Oh my god AYA, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Well, first of all there's the dance in a couple of minutes and second of all…" Aya grinned cheekily.

"And second of all what?" Yumi asked sharply. She glared at her sister who started to laugh nervously. Then she grinned and held up one of Yumi's drawing notebooks –she had four in which she constantly drew in. Yumi turned pale as Aya flipped through the pages.

"You know, Kurama and I were wondering why you had been so, well disappointed-looking and why Hiei wasn't around at all..." she smiled as she found what she was looking for. "Then I noticed you drawing quite furiously. And I know that you draw what's on your mind, so I found your notebook and had a look see." she showed Yumi the page she was looking at though Yumi already had a pretty good idea what it was. It was a charcoal pencil drawing of Yumi and Hiei kissing. Yumi dove after her sister and stole the notebook back. It was her turn to laugh nervously.

"Umm...That never happened...Heh heh..." she laughed bashfully.

"Oh but it did," she heard Shiva say from behind her. _Traitor _Yumi thought to Shiva as she glided to Yumi's shoulder.

"It was a rather sweet kiss too," Kyo said from the door. Yumi cursed her sister for leaving it open. With a flick of her wrist she sent the door flying shut slamming a mere couple of inches from Kyo's tail. He ran and climbed on top of Aya's shoulder before placing a glare at Yumi.

"You were spying on me!" Yumi accused the weasel and dragon. Kyo and Shiva smirked. "That's it! Shiva, you're grounded from having any of your nice little deserts until I say so and as for you" –she pointed angrily at Kyo—"take this!" With that she started to throw ice daggers at him and Aya.

Yumi laughed mercilessly as she watched Shiva join in the attack with a few blasts of ice and fire. Kyo hid behind Aya's hair while she tried desperately to dodge the onslaught.

"Wait Yumi, we promise not to tell anybody!" Aya shrieked. Yumi pondered the proposition just made and slowly nodded her head.

"Okay. Shiva stop." At her command the pet dragon quit spitting fire and ice and glided to Yumi's shoulder. Kyo was busy patting the fire from his ACDC shirt. He glared at Shiva who spit some ice at him making him run back into Aya's hair. "Shiva please get Kyo and leave me and my sister to talk, ALONE this time." Kyo grumbled as he jumped from his usual perch. _This should be amusing..._ Shiva thought to Yumi. Yumi smiled as Shiva growled, swooped down, and picked Kyo up with her claws.

"What the...Ahhhh! What are you doing?"

"Come on Kyo, let's have lunch..." she said as she flew out into the hall with him screaming and trying to break free. Yumi and Aya laughed at the scene.

"Ya think she'll actually do it?" Aya asked a little frightened.

"No, he'll get away somehow."

"Only if he runs into the right person that'll help him.Speaking of people what aboutHiei..." she smiled. Yumi glared at her. "Come on! What are you guys so freaked out about? It's not like he's a bad kisser...is he?" she asked. "Oh no! Are you?"

"What? No! I mean, no. He's a really good kisser –I'm a really good kisser!—it's just…"

"Just what?" Aya was beginning to become impatient. If she was gong to fix this problem she had to know ALL the facts.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "I wish that I could tell what's going on, but I can't." She sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub. "What should I do? I can't kill him…"

"Y-you're asking me?" she asked putting her hand to Yumi's forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Shut up! Fine, forget I said anything." Yumi pushed her sister's hand from her forehead and got up, but Aya pulled her back down.

"Sorry. It's just, you never ask me these sorts of things!"

"Hn."

"Don't worry. Things will work out with you guys, in fact I'm sure of it" she proclaimed proudly.

Yumi cocked her eyebrow. "And how, pre tell, do you know that?" Aya gulped as she received a glare that could've made hell freeze over.

"You. Told. Kurama. Didn't you?" Aya forced herself to laugh.

"Umm, yes, but look; now you can have Kurama talk to Hiei or something!"

"No."

"But!"

"No." Aya sighed. It was no use. Besides, she knew that Kurama would talk to Hiei anyways; in fact, Kurama was having the same talk with him right now.

Aya held her hands up in an attempt to calm her sister—Yumi had her backed into a corner of the room. "Fine, fine, you win. I won't tell Kurama to talk to Hiei, but..."

"But what?"

"But now we have to finish getting ready for the dance silly!" Aya shouted. Yumi jumped a mile high from the sudden shouting. Aya grabbed Yumi and sped off to Botan's room once again.

* * *

Hiei sat at his usual spot on the windowsill forcing himself to wait while the girls finished getting ready. He clutched the velvet box he held in a tight grip, remembering what Kurama had coached him about and showed him earlier. 

Kurama had specifically pulled him aside to talk; he knew that much by the serious look in his friend's eyes. In short, Kurama showed him the drawings that Yumi had done and he had to say that he was impressed and relieved at the same time. He was glad that Yumi actually seemed to care about him the way he did for her. Of course he should know such things already considering the very pleasurable kiss they had shared recently.

In fact that same kiss was the exact reason as to why he had gone away for awhile. He knew that she wasn't ready for anything any more intimate, considering what she had just relived would've resurfaced some rather unpleasant memories about Jase, and he didn't want to pressure her. If he had stayed he certainly would've let his body take over instead of reasonable judgment and he didn't want to inflict such decisions upon her right now. But Kurama had said that she was getting mad like all women would, so now he definitely had to make up for the past couple of days. Women could be scary when mad. That was why he held a nice little velvet box. Kurama had led him to a jewelry store where he bought something for her. Hopefully she'd forgive him and hopefully listen to him and answer his question.

That wasn't asking too much, right? A sound from up the stairs announced the girls' presence.

_Oh well. For better or for worse, I suppose I'll find out…_

* * *

When Yumi met her sister in her room, Aya looked at her from head to toe. She snapped her fingers and made Yumi's dress turn back to pink. Yumi had come not in the dress her sister gave her, but a completely different one. This one was sleeveless, long and silky that slit all the way up one side to her hip. Beneath that part of the dress was a short black one; she also had on long black gloves. 

"What the! I don't think so!" Yumi yelled snapping her fingers and changing it back to purple.

"Come on Yumi!" Aya whined. "You have got to wear something besides purple! How about a bright color for once, like pink!" she snapped her fingers again making the dress turn brighter pink. Yumi snapped her fingers changing it to black. Aya changed it to orange then Yumi changed it to dark blue. Then, at the same time, Yumi tried to turn her dress to green while Aya tried to turn it to yellow. The outcome was a soft, light blue color that made the dress look like waves when it moved. Yumi was about to turn it again when she decided not to.

"Fine, it looks good this way. At least it's not pink." Aya nodded her head in agreement and smiled.

"You look great!" she said as she took her sister's hand. "Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

Kurama was satisfied that he had talked to Hiei and had gotten him into a nice crimson-red, button up shirt and some nice black pants; however, he couldn't manage to get him to not spike his hair. He, himself, was wearing a loose silky white shirt with a black suit jacket over it and black pants. He was playing around with a seed when the girls finally came down the stairs. 

Kurama smiled as he saw Aya come down first. He thought she looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Next was Yumi. Hiei's jaw dropped when she came down. _She should dress up more often..._he thought to himself.

"You look beautiful," Kurama said as he kissed Aya's hand. Hiei and Yumi rolled their eyes, but Aya loved it. She giggled.

"Thank you, handsome."

"I've got a gift for you," he said as he stood behind her. He touched her rose and hair-brette holding up her mass of curls for only a minute beforesomethingstarted to grow. A vine of tiny roses entwined in her hair and fell down like her hair did.

He held up a mirror so she could see. Aya gasped as soon as she saw it. "Wow, thanks Kurama!" she exclaimed as she turned around and kissed him.

"You look...really beautiful." Hiei said to Yumi, turning her attention to him.

"You look good too Sunshine," shesaid making sure that hecould hear thatshe was mad with him. Then, he did something that she never suspected. He kissed her. It was sweet and tender and unfortunately short. For that moment she forgot about the past couple of days and forgave him, but that didn't last long. Still, she followed him when he tugged her arm leading her into the kitchen before anyone besides Aya and Kurama came down the stairs.

"I'm sorry." He stated staring into her eyes. His gaze was sincere and his mind clear of any lies, but soon her anger of the past few days engulfed her yet again.

"Oh you're sorry _now_?" she asked. "Where were you these last couple of days? I was worried and possibly driven mad! I considered_ killing_ you, Hiei."

Hiei lowered his gaze, ashamed. "I'm sorry Yumi, but I just needed to think some things through. I thought that you wouldn't need some romantic interest after remembering what had happened and –"he was cut off by Yumi passionately kissing him. After getting over the initial shock of her yelling at him just moments before he quickly and eagerly returned the kiss with as much vigor as she.

Reluctantly breaking away he asked with slight amusement in his vioce, "What happened? I thought you were mad at me."

"I was and still am…a little, but you don't have to decide whether or not **I **can handle this. **I **can do that and I thought that was already clear." She smirked a little. "Besides after having that one kiss and then seeing you here looking so…good I couldn't resist." This made Hiei break a small smile of his own. The look in his eyes was all she needed in response: he felt the exact same way. Yumi's eyes traveled to the small box he was still holding. "What's that?"

Hiei looked down to his hand. He had completely forgotten about it. "…oh um…it's a, well, a gift…" she excitedly took from his hands and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a silver moon pendant that hung from a simply beautiful silver chain.

"Oh Hiei," she said grinning as she hugged him. "Can you?"

Hiei nodded taking the necklace and standing behind her to put it on. She lifted her curtain of curled hair for Hiei; he then put the necklace on and with a mischievous smirk started to kiss her neck. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling it.

"Yes." She replied while biting down the urge to purr.

"Will you be my mate?"

Yumi smirked as she turned around. Smoothly she pulled back his shirt revealing his shoulder, then she bit down on his flesh drawing blood making him grimace somewhat. Just as quickly as she bit him she kissed the wound licking off the blood and healing it until a slight scar remained. "Yes." She said gesturing to the mark she had just created. "Now that I've marked you, you are mine, so there." He smirked as his lips met hers once more.

"I can live with that." Un-willfully she grabbed his arm and led him back into the room where everyone now stood (with the exception of Yukina. She was meeting them at the dance.), furry creatures and dragons as well.

"It's time to go to the dance." She sighed making Hiei accidentally smile in front of everyone.

"Wow, what has gotten in to you?" Kyo snickered. "From what I understand, you show no emotions. This, my friend, is a complete let down." Hiei glared at Kyo and wouldn't look away. Soon everyone saw Kyo's pants start to sizzle a little. Kyo sniffed the air.

"Hey, does anyone else smell smoke?" he asked as his pants actually became on fire by now. Kyo turned to look behind him when he finally noticed it. "AH! ARE YOU F-_censored_-ING KIDDING ME!" he screamed as he started to roll on the ground. Yumi forced herself to stop laughing with Hiei and nudged him in the side making him quit. Kyo ran and jumped onto Aya.

"Aya! Make them quit!"

"It's alright Kyo..." she laughed, but then she realized that it was K-Y-O. She looked down to catch him looking down the front of her dress with a stupid grin. "KYO!" she yelled as she picked him up and threw him across the room. "Shiva, get him!" she screamed.

Immediately, Shiva flew from where she sat, perched on top of a shelf, and grabbed Kyo by the tail. She then flew out the window with Kyo screaming bloody murder. "Shall we go?" she asked everyone as she, calmly, walked out the door holding Kurama's hand.

* * *

"Dammit!" Adrian shouted as he looked into the mirror his brother was holding. It was an enchanted mirror allowing them to see whatever they wished which happened to be what Aya and Yumi were currently up to. At that moment they had just witnessed Aya and Kurama making out as well as what had happened between Yumi and Hiei. "Why does she have to kiss him like THAT!"

"Shut up Adrian," Jase said shifting his position to get more comfortable. Unlike his brohter he'd never show he was jealous. They were outside the YYH gang's current house, sitting among the trees. They had on certain pendants and charms that allowed them to be invisible to their eyes as well as unable to sense. This had allowed them to walk freely upon their house, but not inside since the ever crafty Yumi had put up charms by all the doors prohibiting them from entering.

"I will not rest until I see them dead," he said referring to Hiei and Kurama. "Those girls are ours and they should know it."

"Idiot. They think we are dead."

"Yeah, I thought for sure that they would know about us when you just had to see Yumi writhing in pain because of your spell. She saw you almost blowing our cover and Hiei even sensed you for awhile."

Jase grimaced. "I'm warning you brother. Do not go too far. I have little patience with these issues and besides, they won't be enjoying themselves for long; remember what the plan is or would I have to repeat it slower to you this time?" he mocked.

"No. I know what to do and trust me. I will not fail especially since the spells haven't worn off yet." He grinned as he made a small hand gesture teleporting the mirror back totheir home.

"Good." Jase said as he and his brother watched the happy couples walk out of the house and into someone's car. Adrian laughed.

"Operation 'get the girls back before the boss kills us' is under way."

_Grins _Remember people. The more reviews I get and the faster they come, the faster I get my rear in gear and update! Peace! nn


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** ...yeah.

Thanks to** mokonagirl, lightmaidenAya08, HanyouInu, Sonya-White-Angel, Siu, Ayame Kyoshi, Lil miss Komugi, and White Starburst** for reviewing

**Sonya-White-Angel: **Thanks for the tip. You know, I actually knew that too...Oh well. It's fixed now thanks to ya, so thanks!

**Ayame Kyoshi: **Thaks for the review and the tip on the Roman Numerals .. I was starting to regret my decision about using them! Thanks again!

And now on with the story...

**Chapter X**

As soon as they got to the end-of-school-start-of-summer dance they saw Yukina waiting for them patiently by the front doors. And as to be suspected, Kuwabara made a bee line for her.

"Hey baby! I thought you wouldn't be able to make it!" he said. Yukina smiled at him.

"Oh. I didn't think I'd be able to either, but I found a way." By now, everybody else had come over and said their mutual hi's, hey's or hn's to her.

"Wow, you look great!" Aya complimented.

"Thanks." Yukina had on a beautifully simple, white dress. Kuwabara was basically drooling over her which made Hiei simmer with held back, white rage. Yumi could clearly read his thoughts –they were all negative and about ways he would kill Kuwabara. Everybody who knew that Yukina was his sister could clearly notice the tension and anger he was emitting. For this reason Yuske walked over to Yumi.

"Hey, Yumi." he whispered. Yumi looked up at him. He took her arm and walked her over to a corner where Kurama joined them.

"What do you guys want?" she whispered as she looked over her shoulder. Hiei was still smoldering as Kuwabara put his arm around Yukina.

Kurama shrugged. "It's quite simple," he said.

"We want you to distract Hiei." Yuske stated as he glanced over his shoulder. _Shouldn't be too hard considering recent events _Yumi thought to herself with a smileas she remembered what happened before she left. Yumi glanced at Yuske who kept on looking over his shoulder to make sure Hiei wasn't listening. She smirked to herself; he was clearly nervous.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I have no choice, but don't you think you guys should tell Kuwabara that she's his sister?" She stopped for a minute to ponder how that conversation would end.Yumitook a moment toimagine the look on his face. "Never mind," she laughed. "Besides, whoever tells him would probably end up dead in a ditch somewhere."

Yuske sighed in relief then smiled. "Thanks Yumi. I don't really feel comfortable with the idea of Kuwabara doing something stupid and Hiei killing him for it."

Kurama nodded, "Agreed."

With that said, they each walked back over to their friends who were waiting at the entrance. Aya immediately interrogated Kurama.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Kurama smiled mysteriously and looked down at her.

"I'll explain everything later."

Aya did nothing to hide the disappointment that played across her face. They walked in following Yuske, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan. Yumi grabbed Hiei's arm more or less pulling him into the dance.

"Don't worry," she insisted. "She'll be fine." Hiei grunted as he allowed himself to be pulled into the gymnasium.

Inside, the gym was lit by flashing lights of every color: pink, purple, red, orange, etc, etc. Yumi was blinded by the sudden change, but not as much as Hiei who had probably never even been around this many people, Yumi assumed. Glancing over at Aya Yumi noticed her face light up. She didn't even catch herself smiling until Hiei nudged her in the ribs cocking his eyebrow.

"Why are you so excited? I thought you hated to wear dresses," he said.

"I do hate to, but..."

"But what?"

"Like Aya said, it's been a long time since we've danced," she smiled, a broader smile this time, as she started to move her hips in rhythm with the music.

"Oh no, I do not dance. Never have and never will." he said backing away. She grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor following Aya who had dragged Kurama out as well. This was something the two had planned a long time before actually coming...

Aya had started to move her body like her sister, letting the music move her. She looked to her right to notice Yumi coming up beside her starting to dance too. That's when they started to dance together, drawing the attention of Hiei, Kurama, and many other boys who started to watch. Their movements seemed to come from the music itself entrancing anyone who watched. It was almost exotic, animal like, yet simple and then again some thought it was practiced or they were professional. A circle started to form around the four, but they didn't seem to notice; Aya, Yumi, and Kurama were caught up in the music and Hiei was simply trying to get out of it somehow.

Hiei was blushing terribly since Yumi was practically forcing him to dance clearly against his will. Every time he tried to 'slip' out of the circle she'd pull him back in, laughing and threatening that she'd never kiss him again. He didn't think it was that funny. In fact everything about this 'dance' was stupid to him...but then again it was a _little _fun though he'd never admit it. Yumi and Aya, even Kurama when he thought about it, were good dancers--they were the ones that made him look good. The only thing he was doing was improvising on how Kurama was moving and then mimicking him...and people wouldn't quit _watching._ Even though he was getting the hang of it and everything, it was still utterly humilating.

Little did Hiei know that he was actually quite good at dancing...

Kurama, unlike Hiei, was enjoying himself. He knew how to dance since he had been to many others before. Besides, he had Aya with him and she danced wonderfully, almost like an angel in his eyes.

After what seemed to be an eternity to some (a_hem_, Hiei, a_hem_), the song was over ending their dance. They looked around themselves to find and hear applauding. Aya and Kurama bowed and dragged Yumi down with them who, in turn, dragged Hiei into it as well. They smiled as their keen ears heard boys and girls alike wonder about the three mysterious strangers –everyone else knew Kurama.

Yumi smiled as she heard a girlfriend chide her boyfriend for staring, but quit when she heard some girls admiring Hiei. She knew he looked good, but…let's just say no one should try to put any moves on him.

When the crowd cleared they all sought out a table to sit at. They decided to sit at the table beside Yuske, Keiko, Yukina, and Kuwabara's –Hiei evidently wanted to keep at least one sharp eye on the ningen.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Hiei!" she yelled in his ear over the booming of the music. He turned around abruptly, glaring at Yumi. She returned his glare with one of her own. "Read my lips. She will be fine! You don't have to protect her from Kuwabara," she pointed out. She nodded towards Kuwabara; he was trying, yet failing miserably, to form anything that resembled speech. "See? He can't even talk to her and I seriously doubt that he'll kill her."

Hiei's glare softened a little knowing deep down that it would be okay, but he hated the idea of THAT particular ningen going out with his sister. "Sorry," he sighed. Yumi smirked at him.

"Wow. You actually are becoming somewhat nice" she snickered. His glare returned briefly then disappeared as quickly as it came. A slow song had come on. Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances as Kurama stood up and held out his hand to Aya. They had obviously planned this like she and her sister had before.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a playful, yet serious smirk playing on his lips. She smiled too as she stood up and gently took his hand. He led her onto the dance floor disappearing into the sea of couples dancing. Yumi could see Yuske take Keiko out and dance with her. Much to her surprise, he was an actual gentleman with her –a dramatic change considering he was trying to look up her dress earlier.

"Do you want to dance?" Hiei asked quietly. Again Yumi was surprised as she noticed that he wasn't blushing for once. She smiled as she took his outstretched palm and was led to the dance floor.

* * *

Aya was clearly happy and loving every moment of the slow dance. She had her head on Kurama's shoulder as he held her close against his chest. She also couldn't help hearing and feeling all the cold stares she got from girls that went to his school; she found it utterly amusing. 

She was also touched when she saw her sister and Hiei dancing together not far from where she and Kurama were. She smiled to herself when she noticed the two completely caught up in one another, oblivious of the outside world. Hiei wasn't even worrying about Yukina, not that he needed to. Aya noticed Yukina laughing as Kuwabara tried desperately to dance. He was trying to count the steps and instead only managed to step on her feet.

She continued to survey the crowd; she was looking for Botan. Nobody knew where she had gone, though it was probable that she found someone and was off with him.

That was when –much to her horror –she thought she noticed Adrian outside through the open doors of the gym. She looked away once then looked back again only to find him gone. _I must be losing it_ she thought to herself as she shrugged off the lingering cold chill she had received. Kurama evidently felt her shiver as he looked down at her with worried eyes.

"Is everything all right?" he whispered. She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah just...oh, nothing, don't worry about it!" she reassured him as she snuggled up to her Kitsune. Kurama smiled as he, once again, pulled her close to him. What he didn't see was Aya's face. Her face always betrayed her –you could read her emotions like a book – but her voice she could control. Hint as to why she snuggled close to him. Well, that's not the only reason...

When all the slow songs finished playing, they each went back to their tables with the exception of Yuske, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina. Kuwabara wanted to show off Yukina to some of his buddies and Keiko took Yuske to meet some of her friends.Before she left, Keiko made the comment that she was going to at least try to show some people that he wasn't the thug that they all thought he was.

Hiei tried to follow Kuwabara, but Yumi grabbed his arm and led him outside to go for a walk. Yumi thought some air would do him well –that and to get him away from being the over-protective brother he is. Hiei had already tried to make Kuwabara spill his drink on himself using telepathy. Besides, Yumi saw some girls in there checking Hiei out once again. She knew he wasn't going to do anything with them, but still. Couldn't they see that he was hers? If she didn't get some fresh air and get away from those stupid ningens then she might end up hurting one of them. They walked to the park which was only across the street.

Inside the gym at the dance, Aya was dancing with Kurama when she thought she noticed Adrian again. This time she thought she saw him sitting outside on the bench crying. She stopped dancing and told Kurama she was going to the bathroom and would be back in a minute. She headed towards the bathroom for good measure, but then slipped past the door in a flash. _Ha! And Yuske said that I would be slow in heels! _She laughed to herself. She quickly became serious again when she spotted him standing up from the bench and walking towards the park. Ignoring all common sense, she hastily followed.

"Adrian! Is that you?" she asked as she ran to his side. He jumped and quickly turned around startling Aya.

"Aya?" he gasped.

"Adrian! Is it really you?" she said, just above a whisper. He nodded his head as he took her hands in his. She flinched and jerked away in panic. His face was grief-stricken.

"No, no, no, no!" he shrieked. "I'm not going to hurt you! In fact...I never wanted to harm you in any way" he said taking her hands again. "It was all Jase...but don't worry. I killed that bastard; he's gone now." With that he kissed her hand tenderly.

She searched his face for any signs of lying, but found none. He felt real, looked real, smelt real, he must be real she assured herself. She gazed into his eyes again; she saw what she thought was sorrow, pain, and loneliness –among other things.

"Walk with me?" he asked. She nodded, lost in his eyes unbeknownst. "Great! Come with me to the forest," he said as he mumbled a spell and they disappeared; a pop sounded filling in the lost air space.

A few blocks away Jase emerged from the shadows and smiled, a sinisterly evil smile, as he muttered the same spell.

* * *

I know. This one was short, but today I'm feeling generous. I will give you two chapters! That's right two! I couldn't help myself, I just love you guys sooo much. Ok then, as soon as you read it, review it! 


	12. Chapter 11

**And as I promised, here is the other chapter. Sorry its so long...**

**Chapter XI**

"Hey where's Aya?" Yumi asked. She and Hiei had just gotten back from taking their walk. They had fun considering they didn't only take a walk...Hiei and Yumi took a seat beside Kurama who looked up at them.

"Where's Aya?" Yumi asked again.

"Oh, she went to the bathroom, though...that was about fifteen minutes ago." he mumbled sitting his head back down. Yumi exchanged a worried glance with Hiei.

"Don't worry Kurama." Yumi assured him as she soothingly patted his back. "She probably just got lost or something; you know how ditzy she is," she laughed. Kurama lifted his head and smiled.

"Thanks Yumi, you're probably right."

Yumi nodded to Kurama as she got up and walked out into the hallway. _What can she be doing in the bathroom for fifteen minutes...?_ Yumi pondered. She rounded the corner to the girl's bathroom where she was welcomed by some evil glares from what she suspected to be popular girls who loved the spotlight. She ignored them as she reached for her sister's presence. Yumi's eyes widened in dismay when she couldn't find her sister; in fact, she couldn't even feel her presence in the building. _Crap. Where did she go? _Yumi groaned as she pushed the door open and stomped down the hallway leaving a bunch of confused girls in the bathroom.

* * *

Adrian and Aya appeared in a forest in a matter of seconds. Aya could tell that they were in the demon world –the trees were as white as bone and leafless. They were near a cliff and the ocean was black, barren and lifeless; the wind frigid with anticipation. She glared at him. 

"Why did you take me here?" she said as she backed into one of the lifeless trees. Adrian smiled.

"I thought you'd like to help me repair this forest," he said as he stepped up to her. He stroked her cheek affectionately and pulled her face into his.

_**Don't let anyone get in your head!**_

_Wait a minute…what? _She thought to herself. She wasn't sure where the familiar voice was coming from, but she was sure that it seemed to eco from deep inside her head.

_**You let people in too easily!**_

_Is that…it's Yumi? Wh…What's going on…My head. It hurts…_

_**So what are you gonna do? Are you going to let anyone get inside you and control? **_

_What? No…_

_**What do you say Aya? Are you going to stick up for yourself?**_

_...Yes. I will._

**_Are you going to snap the hell out of it!_**

_YES! _That's when she remembered, when she remembered where her sister's voice and particular choice of words came from. It was ages ago when Yumi decided to start to train Aya's mind's defenses. It was when Aya failed and failed time and time again. These words were what made her finally get it right and become stronger.

Aya's eyes widened as she defeated the last of the spell she was under. She turned her cheek just in time to avoid Adrian's kiss.

Anger flashed in his eyes for a moment –Aya could tell—though he quickly tried to hide it; she side-stepped out from beneath him.

"Kurama...I'm with Kurama now," she said, boldly as she turned to face him. He looked at her critically as he sized her up; he laughed evilly.

"You've become stronger!" he exclaimed. "I thought my tricks would work on you, but I was wrong wasn't I?" He said wryly. "Rebellious wench! I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you; you're starting to become too much like your sister!"

Aya was suddenly slashed in her stomach, the force knocking her into a tree splitting it in two. Only by instinct was she able to dodge the next blow aimed at her neck. Mid-way through the air she transformed into her Kitsune-self. She used the momentum gained to sharpen her claws and strike Adrian cutting him in the torso. A thick line of blood formed from the deep wound from his left hip to his right shoulder. He grimaced in pain as he gathered his energy; he threw the energy blast straight towards Aya. Her eyes narrowed as she easily dodged the blow and in one fluid movement struck at Adrian again. With all means, the blow should've hit its intended target, but for some reason unknown to her, she missed him; she clawed at nothing but air.

"Illusion!" she hissed, but unfortunately the revelation was made too late. A harsh blow landed on her cheek—blood ran from three parallel cuts. The attack was followed by a furry of blows to her mid-section of her body. Again she was hit, but not yet defeated. She retaliated with a drop kick that sent Adrian flying into the trunk of another tree. It looked as though he was down for the count –or so Aya thought. She released the power that she had used to transform and reverted back into her human form. That's when she was hit; she recognized the pain immediately. She heard the familiar chanting that sent chills crawling up her spine and unwanted memories come forth. She tried to move her arm, but couldn't. _Damn. He paralyzed me! _Adrian walked over to her.

"Hm, I guess you have gotten a little tougher," he said as he spit blood on her dress. Aya grimaced. "Oh, don't look at me that way," he jested.

"I should've made the cut deeper," Aya replied cheerfully making Adrian grimace once again. White-hot rage seethed in his violet eyes as he mumbled some unknown curse then licked is hand. He used the hand to touch her shoulder. She screamed in agony as her skin burned from the black magic. He did this about a hundred more times leaving her dress in shreds on her, barely covering any of her skin. He ripped the roses from her hair that Kurama had grew and tore the large rose—the rose Kurama had first given her –out of her hair and held it in front of her face.

"Hmph, Kurama. Who does he think he is, Romeo?" he hissed as he crushed the rose in her face. He let the petals of the beloved rose fall to the ground before he stomped on them. Aya's eyes widened, glistening with unshed tears.

"No!" she yelled. She broke free from the spell –much to Adrian's surprise—and tried to pick them up. She managed to pick up most of the pieces before Adrian had cast another spell making her fall in agony. He kicked her in the ribs forcing blood and bile to come up and out of her mouth.

"Wench," he mumbled as he conjured his nine-tailed whip. He brought it down on her back starting the long process of forming new scars...

"YUMI, KURAMA!" she screamed as she was whipped again and again.

* * *

Yumi had just reached the table where Kurama and Hiei sat when she suddenly felt a rush of pain shoot up her spine, registrating in her brain. She fell to the ground as she heard her sister scream in pain triggering a sudden vision in her mind of Aya being whipped by Adrian in a dead wasteland of the demon world. Hiei was beside her, helping her up in a matter of minutes. Yumi's eyes were wide in terror, but quickly changed to a look of glowering hatred. She disappeared in front of everyone in seconds without explanation. 

Kurama had the same look on his face as Yumi had for he too had heard Aya's call and saw her being whipped. He knew it was definitely not a vision from their past; he recognized Aya's dress—if it could still be called as such. He growled in rage as he ran out the door; a confused Hiei followed close behind.

Not far from the school had Kurama lost patience and turned into his Kitsune-self. Hiei had to boost his speed to keep up with him.

"What is going on!" Hiei yelled at Kurama. Kurama didn't even look toward his friend before answering.

"Aya, she is hurt," he said, monotone.

"What?"

"Adrian is there!" Yoko Kurama snarled. "He's torturing her and Yumi has teleported herself there, presumably to fight."

Hiei's eyes widened as the realization of the situation sunk in. If Adrian was there then Jase couldn't be far behind. His eyes narrowed to slits as the anger began to seethe beneath his skin. "Stop Kurama," he ordered. Reluctantly, Kurama stopped and turned to Hiei.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked. Hiei untied his bandana in response. The Jagan eye glowed deep violet as they were both transported to the demon world's gate, on the far side of the earth, in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Yumi wasted no time in finding the barren landscape Adrian held _her_ in. She turned into her demon-self as she ran atop the ghastly trees. Her ears pricked up as she heard another familiar scream of agony. _This is taking too much time! _She thought before she used her powers to sink into the shadows while thinking of ways to torture THEM.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama arrived before the luminous, blue portal to the demon world. Without hesitation, the two ran through it and ended up in an unknown territory. It was red and blistering as volcanic lava replaced streams and rivers. The sky was a crude black and there were no trees remaining, except for the occasional few that were long dead from the intense heat surrounding them. Hiei and Kurama were too determined—and mad—with worry to be fazed by the heat. 

They each snapped their heads to the west—the direction that they felt Yumi's familiar aura suddenly strengthen.

"Can you teleport us there?" Kurama asked impatiently. Hiei scowled.

"No. There is too much demonic aura in the atmosphere. Dammit! We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way. Besides, it's not that far..." he grunted as he sped off leaving Kurama to catch up. _If you get killed Yumi, I'm going to kill you... _he thought as he entered a second territory then another and another.

* * *

Aya screamed as Adrian brought the whip down harder. She could feel the blood seeping from her fresh wounds like a crimson river. 

"Hmph, I thought you'd be used to this by now," he sneered. Another sharp crack was heard as he brought it down even harder, this time tainted with some black magic that sent spasms of lightening throughout her body.

"Please stop..." Aya cried. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked between sobs. He smiled evilly.

"Because I need you to be a good little girl for me again," he answered. "I don't know what your sister or your new friends have taught you, but you better forget it fast, or the pain will be even worse."

"Kurama..." she whispered.

Adrian grimaced at the name, jealousy written all over his face. "You will NEVER **EVER** mention that name again!" he hissed. She screamed as he through another dark energy attack on her. She was immediately enveloped in a black cloud that could've been mistaken for a rain cloud—not that that could have been far from the truth. Lightening bolts struck her sending waves of gut-wrenching pain up her spine.

Adrian laughed again as he drew his arm back for another blow from his whip when he was suddenly knocked into a tree, smashing it into splinters. The pain emitting from his neck told of the damage done.

"I believe she said stop," Yumi hissed. She descended towards him as she conjured ice around her. "DIAMOND DUST" she yelled as tiny ice daggers formed and hurled themselves at Adrian. He barely managed to maneuver behind some trees. He heard the thuds and cracks as the trees behind him were torn apart and those closest to him stabbed.

"Got to watch out for that..." he muttered to now one in particular. He looked out from behind the tree—she wasn't there. He sighed in relief as he looked up. He jumped; Yumi was standing face-to-face with him. She snarled, the sound sounding remarkably similar to a lion or panther's growl, as she jumped back and brought down her fist, hard. He dodged the attack with some difficulty as he counter-attacked with a spin kick. She, in turn, dodged the blow and sent a furry of punches and kicks Adrian's way; he managed to block most but one hit home. He spit out blood and bile as he staggered backwards. Yumi grinned sinuously as she conjured her dragon sword to her side.

The frigid air surrounding them did nothing, but fuel her rage towards him. It reminded her of what he did to her sister when taking her here. She unsheathed the sword; Adrian flinched as he heard the ring of the sharp blade against its sheath. He got up from the ground and started to run with difficulty—he felt a rib crack when she hit him last. _Crap. She's gotten even tougher than before. Jase you better get your ass down here and stop watching!_ He thought as Yumi emerged from a shadow in front of him. She pointed the sword at him; it let out a roar as it released a beam of energy at Adrian.

Adrian looked around him frantically searching for something to hide behind. Nearly all the trees nearest him were wiped out—nothing but mere splinters now. He cringed as the blow hit him awkwardly in the side. _Well, there goes a few ribs..._he thought with morbid humor. He truly began to believe that he was going to die until his dark thoughts were interrupted by a familiar, cruel, harsh snickering. Yumi turned around sharply preparing herself to face her worst enemy ever.

Jase.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama were in another territory, even closer to their target now. They could each feel the presence of Yumi and Aya grow stronger with each footstep. They ran through dark tunnels that basically made the territory they were in. Each was growing impatient with the time it took to run; they couldn't help but feel helpless as precious time slipped by. 

For what seemed like an eternity, especially after they killed many weak demons that were in their way, they finally reached the end of the tunnels. They stepped out of the cave to find themselves in a world of black and white. It looked as though it was a barren waste land of nothing but black soil and dead, bone-white trees. They were on the beach; the irregular black waves crashed against the cliffs surrounding its edges.

"They're here." Hiei stated as he looked around. Kurama didn't wait for Hiei; he only kept on walking out of the cave and onto the beach. He had already sensed the area where Aya and Yumi were and didn't have time to talk, even if he knew that Hiei was doing it in hope that it would calm him down. He didn't want to be calm right now. He had to KILL Adrian for what he was doing. He'd, respectively, let Hiei take care of the other one.

Hiei shrugged his shoulders as he ran past Kurama and started to jump from tree-top to tree-top, looking for any sign of a fight or struggle. Kurama was running beneath him trying to pinpoint exactly where he could feel the energies.

_Hiei this way! _Hiei heard Kurama yell in his head. Hiei looked down from the trees and spotted Kurama running up a hill towards one of the cliff's edges; he followed Kurama to a clearing obviously made recently.

Kurama's ears perked up as he heard voices. He grabbed Hiei by his shirt and made him hide behind a tree with him. Hiei glared at him, but he ignored it. Instead, he nodded towards the clearing where four people were barely visible.

* * *

"Long time no see," Jase remarked as Yumi turned to face him. He smiled his infamous smile. 

"Shouldn't you be in Hell where you belong?" she asked, the venomous sarcasm clearly noted in her voice. She sheathed her mystic weapon in its sheath; she didn't want Jase to try and take it back, not that he could. He tried it once before and got a nasty scar...

Jase laughed at her wit. "Oh, how I miss your attitude!" he mocked. "Come on; you really don't believe we'd be defeated that easily, did you?"

"Pretty much, ya."

"Yumi?" she turned to find her sister barely standing. Ignoring Jase and Adrian—Adrian had a hard time moving anyway—she ran to her sister, helping her up. Aya smiled, a weak smile, as Yumi tried to heal her wounds. Aya's eyes widened mirroring Jase's attack for Yumi.

Without hesitation, Yumi threw her sister to the ground as she bolted into the air to dodge the assault. Adrian ran over to Aya—Jase had healed what wounds he could already. Yumi noticed he was better now, to fight that is. Yumi landed a-top a branch of a nearby tree not yet destroyed. She tried to jump back over to her sister, and rip Adrian's throat out, when she was blocked by an energy blast of fire directed towards her. She nimbly dodged and landed on the ground facing Jase who stood between her and Adrian.

"Your fight is with me now," he hissed. Yumi's eyes narrowed, lit with rage that would kill anybody else who gazed into them. She screamed as she gathered her energy around her; a blazing, white fire lit with her own corona of energy devoured her; her eyes turned stark whiteand her veins coursed with raw energy as she screamed. The few remaining trees were incinerated then coated with ice by the shear force of the energy.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama maneuvered to another hiding place as their tree was melted and coated with the ice in an instant. Kurama maneuvered so that he was closer to Aya and Hiei Yumi.

* * *

Jase's lips peeled back in a snarl as he chanted a protection spell, his brother doing the same. Aya, however, was unaffected by the blistering heat then bone-chilling ice radiating from her sister. She smiled to herself; finally, they would have to die. Unless..._Oh no!_ Aya panicked. If they attacked her together using the right spells...Everyone has a weakness, even Yumi. 

As soon as the massive energy bomb faded, Jase wasted no time in preparing another attack. He shot out two yellow beams of lightening, then, several of the same attacks in quick succession. Yumi dodged them all as she de-materialized into the shadows and re-materialized behind Jase. She spun kicked, but he dodged the blow and blocked the next onslaught of punches and kicks.

Yumi jumped back, baring her fangs and elongating her already-sharp claws. _What in the heck! He never used to be that quick! _She thought to herself. _Even Adrian is a little stronger...They must've been planning this all along. First with an illusion of dying and now this! But why? What could they want from Aya and me? We ARE strong demons, but there are others out there—if few in number—who are also S-class. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Jase's next attack.

Thunder rumbled in the sky as electricity sparked near the battlefield. Lightening bolts flashed, illuminating the black void-like sky, shooting from the ground and sky alike, directed at Yumi. She flipped backwards a couple of times, dodging the blows as if they were nothing; then, tiring of the game, simply flicked them aside with an attack of her own.

She floated in the sky as she gathered energy. Dark blue dragons with a sheath of swirling purple energy erupted form the ground in front of her, devouring the lightening all around. As soon as the lightening was devoured and digested, the dragons spit out the attack, back to Jase, with even more energy than before. He gritted his teeth as he prepared to block it.

* * *

Hiei's eyes widened, bewildered, as did Kurama's. They never knew to what extent Yumi's power was and if Yumi was this powerful, Aya must be close. Hiei was impressed as was Kurama, but Kurama was becoming increasingly worried about Aya who looked on the verge of fainting, probably from blood loss and pain he figured. 

Hiei noticed that Kurama was on edge, nearly ready to bound out and take Aya. He couldn't have that; not with what was going on. They had toget some answers and see how their enemy fought, even if they had to wait for awhile. Besides, Yumi seemed to be handling the situation fairly well and they would step in if it started to go down hill, he'd make sure of that—not that Yumi would even need the help. He grinned to himself and cringed as the dragon blasted the lightening back at Jase. _Noted: never ever make her this angry..._he thought.

* * *

Yumi looked down at her handy work—dust surrounded the area in a twenty foot diameter. The blast had shaken the earth as though there had been an earthquake, opening a deep chasm of darkness and nearly splitting half of the cliff off. She floated back on the ground as the dust cleared and walked over to Jase's body sprawled on the ground. Blood trickled from his ear and the cut on his lip. His clothes were smoking and his shirt nearly burned all off, even some limbs were missing. She kicked him in the side—hard—catapulting him another several yards away. Satisfied, she walked over to her sister and helped her up. 

"Sorry it took so long-!" she was interrupted by someone grabbing her arms forcing her in a locked position. "What!" She quickly looked over her shoulder to find Adrian's grinning face. He picked her up and forced her away from Aya.

"Now, now, we can't have you healing your sister just yet..." he grunted as Yumi made a desperate attempt to elbow his face. "Ugh. Jase, I never did understand exactly how you put up with this wench." Yumi stopped struggling as she heard Jase's cackle of laughter. She looked over to where his body should've been. It was gone.

"Another illusion," she hissed as Adrian turned her to face Jase. He was silently applauding when she finally saw him.

"Good job Yumi! You figured it out!" he laughed a sinister laugh making chills dance along her spine. She grinned to herself as she noticed Jase's condition.

"Seems that the illusion wasn't that far off," she snickered. Jase's clothes were burned—his shirt practically mere threads—and he did have many gruesome cuts and bruises and his skin was badly burned on his arms. His lip was bleeding and there was blood seeping from an ugly wound on his head.

Yumi continued to laugh at his physical state when he grabbed her chin and smiled at her evilly. He slapped her in the face until her lip was split open and it stayed that way.

"Better." he mumbled as he began to heal his own wounds using her energy. Yumi stared in shock—they had NOT been able to do that before. Nearly powerless, she reverted back into her human form.

"What in the--"

"Hell?" he finished for her. He grinned. "Yes, these new amulets we found," Adrian looked at him with raised eyebrows. Jase rolled his eyes. "Fine, these new amulets that ADRIAN stole, seems to protect us from the two of you, and other powerful demons, as well as allowing us to cast illusions." Yumi's face was expressionless. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing any fear or hear exasperation or fear in her voice.

His expression turned grim as he kicked her in the stomach. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. The direct hit made her spit up a little blood as well—Jase was clearly amused by the 'improvement'. "You might not be an easy target, but you sure bleed well the last I remember." Yumi cringed as he drew out a knife, a very familiar knife. "I got a few cuts; it's only fair that you get some too," he snickered as he slashed her in the stomach. He smiled as the blood gushed out gathering in a pool around her feet and staining her new dress.

_Now! _Yumi thought to herself as she twisted her leg behind Adrian's—ignoring the pain wrenching in her gut—turned, kicked him in the groin, and flipped him onto Jase. Jase recovered quicker than his brother, who was on the ground holding himself; Jase's fingers moved and twisted in haste as he incanted a spell.

Yumi was about to go in for another blow until she stopped mid-attack, frozen in place caught in Jase's spell. "Crap!" she yelled in frustration. "You stupid wizard, as soon as I get free I'll rip your throat out and--"

Jase laughed. "And what? Whoa, deja vu. This sounds utterly familiar..."

Yumi snarled, again baring her fangs despite the fact she was now in her human form. "Curse you! Putting a spell on my back, torturing me, my sister... Heh, I'll kill you though, in due time."

Jase smiled. "Yeah, right, you've tried to kill me before and you just"—he punch into her gut. "keep"—he kicked her in the neck. "messing"—he rounded with another kick. "up"—he finished with a bone shattering punch to the head. Yumi's ears rung as she shook her head clearing her vision of the blurriness.

She spit out blood as she laughed at him. "Heh, so what? If I fail again, then I know someone who'll really get the job done. And trust me; HE WILL **NOT** LET ME DOWN!" she yelled in his face. Jase grimaced as he slapped her again.

"WHO HIEI?" Jase yelled. "I don't see him here now! Where is then? He doesn't love you like I do!" Jase hissed. Yumi's eyes narrowed; her eyes starting to glisten with held back tears.

"Heh, like you? **YOU** two beat us. **YOU** two raped us. **YOU** two are crazy bastards!" she rebuked. Her voice shook with rage as she growled and gritted her teeth in frustration and anger.

* * *

Hiei wished he had not heard what he just did. He shook with rage that swelled up in great tides. He was about ready to go and kill Jase when Kurama appeared next to him with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Not yet," Kurama whispered.

"If not now then WHEN!" he hissed back, anger flaming in his crimson eyes. Kurama gritted his teeth.

"I don't like to watch it either, but we must wait for the opportune moment! We still need to learn why they're after them." Hiei's glare darkened as he turned back around, forced to watch the terrible scene unfold. Claw marks could be seen in the dirt as he dug his nails in the earth.

* * *

"How can THINGS like you two even fathom love," she spat. Jase growled as he hit her hard in the jaw. She could taste the blood gush out in waves as she spit it out along with a broken tooth. 

"In case you didn't know I do love you!" he hissed. "It hurts me when I have to hurt you!"

Yumi laughed. "You know, you guys have a funny way of showing that!" Jase grimaced.

"Well, if you two didn't heed our warnings when you wouldn't agree to help us, we wouldn't have had to do this to you!"

"Yeah right, as if we'd help you 'Rule the worlds' or whatever nonsense you two have come up with since then. Why are we so important! There are plenty of others out there who would love to kill every human on the planet and rule ya know!" She shouted spitting blood and saliva onto his face. He quickly wiped it awayand slapped her in the face.

"You don't understand! You two are the keys!" he yelled then, as if he were the one who was being beaten, paled three times his normal shade.

"Brother! You idiot, you've said too much. Just take care of her already!" Adrian hissed at his brother. Jase glared at him, regaining his nerve. His sinister grin returned as he looked back towards Yumi and sighed.

"He's right, I've got to hurry up and cast the binding spell on you..." he said softly, stroking her hair. Yumi's eyes widened. "You will love me like you used to in due time..."

"Heh whatever, I'd never love you. I love another and it is not—and I repeat—never will be YOU!" Suddenly, he yanked her hair back and bent down, kissing her on the lips passionately.

_YUCK! Get off of me!_ Yumi screamed in her head trying to blow him back telekinetically. _Crap! Curse those amulets...Wait a minute, what the--! My energy! HE'S draining my energy! _She felt her knees weaken under his weight as her power was slowly drained from her.

At the same time, Adrian had walked over to Aya who was still a bit dazed. The whip did great in stripping most of the power from her, but Adrian liked his brother's idea better. He stepped up to Aya, grabbing her by the hair as he pulled her up.

"How 'bout a kiss darling?" he sneered as he pulled her chin to his face. Aya's hand gripped around the remnants of her rose even tighter.

"Kurama..." she muttered.

"What was that?" Adrian asked grinning wolfishly in his thought of the oncoming kiss. Aya blinked her eyes; she turned her face toward Adrian's staring him in the eyes.

"Kurama." she said, clearly this time. Adrian's grin faded and was replaced by a grimace.

"NEVER SAY THAT NAME!" he growled as he punched her in the head then, kicked her for good measure.

* * *

"NO!" Hiei and Kurama bellowed. 

Kurama seemed to transform into a darker version of his self as he flew from the tree like a freight train heading straight for a collision course with his intended victim: Adrian.

Hiei's Jagan eye glowed as dark, purple lightening cracked around him; his dragon of the darkness flame scar burned on his skin as though he had stuck his arm in a fire. He growled in rage as he vanished running with god-like speed; he unsheathed his katana which burned withblack embers…

* * *

Yumi could feel bile in her throat that threatened to come up if she kissed him any longer. Besides, she was on the verge of collapsing if it weren't for Jase holding her. Her prayers were answered when out of nowhere Jase was hurled fifty feet into the air. Without any support she started to fall backwards when, suddenly, she felt strong arms holding, no, hugging her. 

"Sorry I'm late." Hiei smiled sweetly.

Yumi smiled back then stopped as she gestured for Hiei to let her go. He was glad he did when she threw up. "Heh, I feel better now..." Yumi joked making Hiei smirk.

"You've lost all your energy in the midst of battle, and yet you still joke," he sighed.

"Might...as...well." she coughed. "If I die I die...it'll only make the trip a little shorter. Heh…" Hiei cocked his eyebrow and lied her down as he turned back to Jase who, by now, was landed on the ground posed for battle.

* * *

Adrian was about to beat Aya even more when out of the corner of his eye he saw a rush of dark gray heading his way. He hurriedly ran over to the edge of the cliff; there, he threw Aya over towards the edge. He suddenly had the wind knocked out of him; he opened his eyes to find a growling Yoko Kurama holding him by the neck; claws dug into the sides threatening to go deeper into his juggler vein. He also noticed with terror that Kurama had his other hand through his own gut. _No wonder I'm spitting up blood _he thought grimly. 

Kurama yanked his left hand free from Adrian's gut and held it above his heart; his claws sharpened themselves getting ready to plunge his gory hand in for the kill.

"Now...now... let's not be... so hasty," he chuckled difficultly.

"Give me good reason," the dark Yoko Kurama growled.

"You could kill me or save the girl..." Adrian nodded to Aya who was hovering in the air over the edge of the cliff. Kurama could hear the vile waves crash against the cliff, eager to drag her under its deadly tides. With a laugh, Adrian broke the connection sending Aya plundering down the cliff.

Kurama regained his senses as he turned back into his normal Kitsune-self. He let go of Adrian and dived off the cliff going after Aya.

* * *

Hiei's burning red gaze locked into Jase's cobalt eyes. Hiei wasted no time in vanishing and reappearing in front of Jase, slashing him across the chest with his sword. Jase staggered backwards and managed to dodge the next couple of blows until Hiei got even madder and split into multiple selves; they all slashed at Jase with their swords, each hitting their intended marks. Soon, in a matter of seconds, Jase was covered with new gashes and cuts from head to toe. 

Hiei stopped in front of Jase and licked his blade. "Hmmm...How do I finish you? Do I make it quick? No." he paused to laugh in Jase's face. "No! You wouldn't like that! Hah! I almost forgot. You like torture don't you?" Hiei took two more steps towards Jase making Jase take two steps back. Jase looked worried at his impending doom; he looked to his brother for help to notice that he was slowly getting up from the ground; blood dropped in pools around him and Jase could see a hole through his brother's stomach. Adrian held out his hand and beckoned for his brother to come. He growled as he turned to Hiei.

"I'm sorry _friend_, but I'll have to cancel this date." He ran to his brother who still had his hand held out. Jase took it and they both disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Damn, they got away," Hiei mumbled angrily. He ran back over to Yumi to check on her. She was barely awake let alone alive. He picked her up cradling her to his chest. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Kurama was battling the tides, among other creatures, until he finally got to Aya. He swam at her ignoring the little creatures gnawing at his legs. When he finally got to her he charged an energy soar beam and shot it out of the water. The shear energy and heat radiating from it had cleared and evaporated a lot of the water. 

He quickly jumped to the banks cradling Aya to him. He laid her on the beach as he checked her pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt it there, but only barely. He felt her head and noticed that she had a fever. He also took in her dress—more like rags now, barely covering anything. He reverted back into his old self and took off his jacket. He laid it on top of her when he noticed her palm gripped tightly around something. With difficulty, he pried it open to find what used to be the rose he gave to Aya a while back. _I'll take care of this later..._he thought as he slipped the remains in his pocket. He looked Aya over one more time making sure she was alright; well what could be alright considering her condition. Satisfied, he picked her up as gently as he could before softly kissing her on the lips, waking her up.

"Kurama?" she whispered.

"I'm here Aya," he said softly. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He looked up to see Hiei walking over, protectively cradling Yumi close to him.

"Ready to go home?" Hiei asked; Kurama nodded as they walked back the way they had come.

* * *

Ta da! Here it is my readers and reviewers! Now remember to review A LOT! I gave you two chapters, so review extra, okay? Even those of you who read and don't review, I comandeth you to review this time dammit! ...forgive me for that. I'm actually quite gratfulto those of you who review,but still review please. _Smiles and waves_


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** -_Kuwabara walks onstage_- Hey! Where'd every one go?

-_Enters Me_- hm? Oh didn't everyone tell you? THEY'RE AVOIDING ME!

K: Why?

Me: Because I make them do disclaimers.

K: Geez, why would they be afraid of that?

Me: …If they don't do as I ask I threaten them.

K: ….oh. –_Backs away_-

Me: Hey! Where are you going? Oh! You can do the disclaimer!

K: Uhh….I don't know…You wouldn't hurt me, right?

Me: WHY DO YOU GUYS THINK I WILL HURT YOU ALL THE TIME! GOSH!

K: eep. Ok! You're not makin' money from this or anythin'…happy?

Me: -_smiles_- yup! When you see everybody, even Yumi and Aya, tell them I'd like them to join me here.

K: Y…yes maim. –Runs away screaming-

Me: Mwuahahahhahahhahaha!

Yes people, I am bored…Anywho, thanks to for reviewing! **Iloveyouguyssoverymuch!**

**mokonagirl: _waves_ glad your so happy; that makes me feel so special that I cuased it! lol. Anyways, here's the other chapter! Enjoy!**

**firerose13: Ha ha! I updated...uh, I think it was soon. Anyways, I updated which means you have to review now! Thanks for the comments and your welcome for putting up two chapters. I was feeling good that day.**

**WhiteStarburst: YaY! Peoples like long chapters! Well, thanks for the review and everything, but I'm sorry to say that this chapter isn't as long. Oh well, here it is anyways, enjoy!**

**lightmaidenAya08: AYA! Why do you write confusing reviews? thank you for reviewing though, and I AM writing more thank you very much.**

**Nordic-Nymph: Why thank you. Here it is.**

**KindAnimal: Here it is! Don't hurt me...lol**

**bluesilver-soul: Two words: THANK YOU! lol. I'm happy that you like my story! Thanks for the review and comments; they keep up my enthusiasm for writing the fic. And don't worry, I can't spell that well either. you should se how many times I've got to use spell check! **

**animegirl 12961: Short but sweet, eh? lol. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it. **

**Araxiel: Hey! Thanks for the tip, I'll make sure that I fix it. I need people like you! If you guys don't review and tell me what I do wrong then it'd never get changed! So, thanks again and I'm glad you like it!**

**Lil miss Komugi: Wow! You flatter me! Thanks for your review and for the fact that you like Hiei that way. lol. I do too!**

**Chapter XII**

Kurama and Hiei's walk back to the house was made in silence. Neither talked; only wind could be heard rustling through the trees. They had made it out of the makai world and were now in the human world. Hiei had teleported them close enough to their home, but not that close. It took a lot out of him to transport four people across great distances in one try, so he teleported them somewhere in a forest close to Genkai's temple. From there, if they didn't stop to rest, it'd take about the rest of the night to make it back—and Aya desperately needed some medical attention.

Kurama's brow furrowed as he worried about her. Hiei could tell something was wrong with his best friend—Kurama had transferred back into his Kitsune form and kept looking in worried glances at Aya.

"What's wrong fox?" he said as they jumped across a stream. Kurama seemed startled, but continued to walk as if he didn't hear him. This only shortened the fuse to Hiei's, already short, temper. It was unusual for Hiei to actually care, and Kurama didn't even appreciate it!

Hiei jumped in front of Kurama making him stop. "Move Hiei," Kurama growled. Hiei didn't budge, instead he glared at Kurama. Kurama was too concerned and agitated to notice Hiei slip past his mind's defenses to extract the information needed. His eyes widened as he stared down at Aya. He didn't notice it before since he was too busy contemplating over what had just happened, but now he could feel it clearly; Aya had a fever of...about 200 Hiei judged.

"Hn, so she let herself get a fever?" Hiei asked casually as he walked over to a soft patch of moss. He carefully laid Yumi down then walked back over to Kurama.

"It wasn't HER fault!" Kurama yelled as he defended his girlfriend. "SHE had been tortured for who knows how long!"

Hiei grunted. "If she had enough sense to know that Adrian wanted her dead, she could've fought—and killed him—before he got the chance to do anything!" he retorted. It was Kurama's turn to lay Aya down. As soon as he did he was back in Hiei's face arguing with him in seconds.

"Oh ya?" Kurama sputtered. "What about YUMI! She fought them—and got beaten by them—all the same!"

"What! At least Yumi put up a decent fight! It was all Aya's fault that she had gotten beaten!"

"Explain to me exactly HOW it's her fault."

"If SHE HADN'T GOT INGURED IN THE FIRST PLACE YUMI WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT HER, THUS DISTRACTING HER!"

"WHAT!" The argument continued waking Yumi from her deep sleep.

* * *

_What the heck..._Yumi thought to herself as she tried to get up. Her ribs cracked at the attempt of movement. _Ouch! Damn he got me better than I thought. Let's see..._she muttered the words of water and healing beneath her breath. She could feel the bones set themselves and start to mend back in place. _Better. Now, what in heck are those two yelling about? _

She was still hurt when she slowly moved herself upright. She felt her wounds. She had a broken wrist on her right hand, countless bruises, some cuts, and what seemed to be a mild concussion. _Remember to find and kill them..._she gritted her teeth as she slowly got up. She didn't dare use any more of her magic—her sister was far more injured than she. She ignored the two dummies fighting and walked over to Aya. She knelt down and touched her sister's forehead.

"Fever," Yumi muttered. "And it doesn't look like its going to go down any time soon." She rested her hand on Aya's chest as she once again called forth the powers of healing. She screamed as, suddenly, a purple lightening bolt surged through her body.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Kurama and Hiei turned to find Yumi writhing in pain on the ground beside her sister.

"What in the---! That stupid little..." Hiei muttered as he ran by her side. "What the heck do you think you're trying to do? You're in no shape to be up trying to heal people, idiot!" With the pain gone, Yumi turned her head up and glared at him.

"She needs help and fast, but the black magic..." she trailed off, lost in thought. Kurama walked back over to the three.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked. "I can't get rid of the black magic coursing through her veins; neither can Hiei or you..." He sat down on a rock nearby and held his head in his hands in despair.

"No, I can't heal her while the magic taints her blood, but..." She muttered the words of healing magic and began to heal herself completely. She stood and flexed her newly repaired muscles.

Without a word as to what she was about to attempt, she knelt beside Aya and began to chant a string of forbidden words in her native tongue. Black mist seeped from Aya's wounds and formed in a black, writhing cloud above her mutilated body. Aya's back arched upwards as the last of the black foulness was extracted. Yumi opened her mouth and just as quickly as it had come out, it was inhaled by Yumi. Yumi screamed in agony as the same fever, that had once enveloped Aya, now took her as its prey.

"YUMI!" Hiei yelled as he caught her. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!"

Yumi laughed feebishly as she coughed up blood. "Just...taking...a nice...little fever...ouch," Without her wounds, the fever would not escape from her body and try to take someone else as a victim. Yumi smiled a little before she fainted in Hiei's arms.

"Oh no, ice demons probably won't stand that good of a chance against a fever like that," Kurama said as he got up and hurried beside Yumi. He checked her pulse since Hiei was in a sort of rage/shock. He then checked Aya. "At least it worked." Kurama muttered as he looked over at Hiei. Kurama hit him over the head bringing him back to his senses.

"We've got to get her to Genkai's," Hiei stated as he held Yumi. He stood up as Kurama took Aya in his protective arms.

"Look on the bright side, Hiei. She didn't do it in vain..." Hiei scowled as he turned around and vanished. Kurama followed close behind.

* * *

"GENKAI!" Hiei bellowed as he barged through the door. Kurama, who was now back in his human form, followed behind. 

"Hiei that wasn't necessary," Kurama said. Hiei growled making Kurama shut up.

"GENKAI!"

Seeing that he couldn't reach Hiei at this point by talking to him Kurama decided to reach out for Genkai's presence himself.

She wasn't there.

"Must be off on some kind of errand," Kurama muttered to himself. "HIEI!" Hiei turned around from his rampage through the temple.

"What is it?" he growled, crimson eyes burning.

"I thought you'd like to know that she isn't here at the moment."

Hiei stopped for a minute and closed his eyes searching for Genkai. "Crap. What do we do then?"

"I suggest we...well, dress their wounds--" Kurama stopped mid-sentence as he took a look at Yumi. "Umm...I mean, I have to dress Aya's wounds and you have to figure out how to get that fever down," he finished pointing at Hiei.

"And exactly how am I supposed to accomplish that?" Hiei asked, obviously agitated. Kurama smiled.

"Don't worry. You're a fire demon; this is your specialty, besides, you care enough about her to figure something out." with that said, Kurama walked into one of the guest rooms to begin the long process of dressing Aya's wounds.

Hiei gaped at Kurama with his mouth slightly open. _What in the Heck did he mean...Oh well, more importantly, what am I going to do?_ That's when it struck him. _I AM a fire demon. Which means..._ He picked Yumi back up from where he laid her on a table and ran into the nearest room, all the while a plan formulating in his head.

* * *

"Ugh..." Aya groaned as Kurama tried to hold her down. She was writhing in the bed which made it kind of hard for Kurama to tend to her wounds. From what Kurama could judge, she had two broken arms, one fractured leg, a broken collarbone, cuts and bruises, and burn marks. He cringed as he thought about the pain involved. 

_Who could do anything like this to...her. _He thought as he gently stroked her hair. He stood and took the medical supplies he'd found in one of Genkai's many medical closets.

"Now...exactly how am I going to do this?" he pondered to himself. Her dress didn't really do a good job of covering her anymore and in order to dress her wounds properly...he'd have to well...take off what remained of the dress.

So, with out thinking anything more of the subject—if he did he knew he'd talk himself out of it trying to be a gentleman—he began to tear the rags that used to be her sleeves. That's when he saw, much to his horror, hand prints. That is, burn marks that looked like hand prints. Now that he thought about it, he noticed the same handprints everywhere; on her shoulders, her legs, her back, her stomach, and her...Kurama growled and swore beneath his breath.

_Wait a minute. What did Yumi say again when she was being tortured..._ he was lost in thought as he remembered the event that took place not long ago.

_"Heh, like you? YOU two beat us. **YOU two raped us.**--" _

Kurama's eyes widened with realization. "That crazy bastard, I will kill him Aya, for you." He went back to putting ointment on her wounds; then, he wrapped them in cloth as he also braced her arms. _Thank goodness for health class..._Kurama laughed to himself.

* * *

Hiei took Yumi into the room adjoining the one Kurama had chosen. He laid Yumi down on the bed and tucked her in; she shivered and groaned as she became even paler. Hiei cursed as he began pacing around the room talking to himself. 

"Think Hiei!" he shouted to himself. "You're a fire demon which means you can extract the heat from her body, but how..." he stopped mid-sentence. "Well, I could do that..." he grinned as he walked over to the side of the bed. Yumi was now on her side facing the bleak, white wall of the room, her back to Hiei. Hiei turned her to him.

"Yumi, YUMI!" he yelled trying to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes; he could feel the sweat come off her body when he touched her. He frowned—she didn't really notice him, she was delirious from the overwhelming heat. He cursed beneath his breath as he let her roll back over. "So much for asking permission."

He took off his shirt and boots and slipped beneath the covers with Yumi. He gently put his arms around Yumi, pulling her close to his body.

"H...Hiei..." Yumi stuttered.

"Yes...you're going to be okay now," he replied as he began the slow process of extracting the heat from her body to his fire demon one.

* * *

By now, Kurama had dressed most of her wounds. All he had to do now was the burn marks on her body that was still covered with the rags that used to be her dress. So, ignoring whatever thoughts came to his head, he ripped off the cloth. Thankfully, her bra and underwear were still in tact. Shutting down any instincts that came to mind he quickly applied the ointment, made from plants, and put on the bandages. 

He noticed that she was already starting to heal; the bruises were now completely gone and the broken bones didn't seem as bad as they were. However, he also noticed that she was indeed in desperate need of clothing, so he unbuttoned his white shirt stained with her blood and gently put it on her. It came down to her knees almost looking like a nightgown. He smiled, a soft pleased smile, as he sighed and sat down in a chair beside the bed. His crimson locks fell in waves brushing against his pale face, shadowing his emerald eyes as he slouched, exhausted. He had used a lot of energy to swim after her, fire that energy blast, run all the way back, yell at Hiei, then use his energy to make some plants that'd help her heal.

He once again watched her slender body slowly and futilely try to heal itself. He watched more to make sure that she was still breathing than anything else. He didn't really think she'd just die on him here and now, but with what was going on in the past few days...he wasn't quite sure what would happen next. Koenma wasn't kidding when he asked that they protect the two girls.

Kurama relaxed as he lazily slouched further into the chair remembering the day when, surprisingly not long ago, Yusuke had showed up at his house requesting that he accompany the gang to the spirit world for a new assignment. Of course he didn't mind too much; besides, he knew they'd need his help in convincing Hiei to come along. Kurama chuckled as he thought about it; he had to practically bribe Hiei to come. He promised that he'd do anything that Hiei asked—that he'd do him one favor without question. Hiei still had yet to ask.

When they had arrived Kurama had expected it to be some world-saving mission like usual.

He was wrong.

He was shocked when Koenma had actually asked that they protect, be body guards, for two girls that lived in the makai world. He remembered Yusuke and Kuwabara incessantly asking if that was the actual mission or if Koenma was just pulling they're leg—and he was completely serious. Hiei was, of course, skeptical especially so when Koenma didn't even give them any background info on the girls—he merely displayed two pictures of them and said that they were demons. He didn't even say anything when Yusuke and Kuwabara joked about how one of the girls was probably his ex girlfriend or something.

So, they were teleported to a forest in the makai world without much of an explanation. They walked for hours through Kuwabara and Hiei's constant fighting; however, it did amuse him during most of the trip. He remembered how Kuwabara had enough of Hiei's mockingly calm exterior, even though Kuwabara had thrown every insult in his direction; when Hiei finally had enough and came at him with his own insult of having being called an umpalumpa reject. He remembered that event fondly:

_"At least I don't make gay men go straight!" _Hiei had hissed between his teeth.

Kurama chuckled and shook his head. After that Kuwabara was charging at Hiei in blind rage that is until they were interrupted by Hiei and himself suddenly getting the wind knocked out of them. He, nor Hiei, had even seen the two girls coming straight towards them. Of course, he and the others immediately recognized them, therefore willing to help defend the two against Jase and Adrian coming after them. Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately jumped head-first into the fight, underestimating their opponents, and had gotten beaten for it. It had taken he and Hiei a long time and a lot of energy to be rid of them...or so they thought at the time.

Imagine their disbelief when they discovered Yumi and Aya to be S class demons—hardly in need of protecting. He had wondered why in the world they would be assigned to help two extremely powerful demons, especially when it was painfully obvious that the two were more powerful than anyone on their team.

His questions were answered when they found out about the girl's past and the painful binding spells cast on them, spells that would make themselves—Jase and Adrian—virtually invincible to either Aya or Yumi. But that only explained the pending question of why the girls would need muscle—not answering the second question as to WHY they had actually been assigned to protect them.

Kurama had his reasons, personal reasons; as did Hiei surprisingly, but why would Koenma seek out protection for specifically these two? Their were plenty of other things that went on, worse even, in the makai world—Kurama knew for sure from past experiences; what was so important about these two?

He hung his head yet again in exasperation. He knew the answers to such questions would elude him for now; it was no use dwelling on such petty concerns…or were they? Kurama quickly shook his head clearing his mind from such thoughts. _Relax, just relax_, he tried to assure himself.

He peered through his hands to Aya to, yet again, make sure she was still breathing, that's when he noticed her hand move slightly. Her right hand was clutched in a fist; it relaxed letting four rose petals fall. The dark red of the petals stood out against the blank white sheets. He then remembered about the stem of the rose in his pocket.

He gingerly removed it and with the other hand picked up the velvety rose petals. He held them in his hands as he pulled another seed from beneath his hair. He concentrated what remained of his energy on the plants; a sprout emerged from the seed. The sprout quickly turned into a vine that entwined up and around the stem of the rose revitalizing it. Using the petals from the other rose, the new plant grew a bud the size of a newborn's fist. Just as quickly as it emerged the bud bloomed; its velvety petals were now white with a tinge of red to the ends.

He smiled as he gently laid it inside her upturned palm, closing her hand over it. She stirred awake, her vivid blue eyes meeting his emerald.

"K-Kurama?" she whispered. He smiled at his name and gently enclosed his own hands around hers.

"Yes Aya, get some rest you'll need it," he said as he softly kissed her forehead. He made a move to remove his hands off from hers when she grasped out with her other hand. She winced when she realized the wrist was still broken and not yet mended.

"No, don't leave me," she murmured barely above a whisper. Kurama nodded as he sat back down and held her hands in his once again.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her. She smiled a faint, tired smile as she drifted back into sleep. Feeling faint himself, Kurama lied the upper half of his body on her bed as he drifted off into a deep sleep. He didn't feel Aya curl herself around him nor did he feel her warm tears slide down his cheek.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble," she whispered seeing his pale, perfect flesh marred by scratches and cuts. Inevitably, she too drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

By now, Hiei was beginning to feel a bit tired himself. He hadn't expected that he'd have to use this much energy just to dispel this stupid curse. He cursed beneath his breath when he caught his eyes drooping. He didn't want to fall asleep; he still needed to be alert in case Jase and Adrian came after them again. 

Yumi was curled against his body, much like a cat would, taking advantage of the warmth it offered—she did have a fever, but it made her body feel as though it was as cold as ice.

Drifting off into sleep, he barely heard Kurama curse to himself in the other room. In his vain attempt to keep himself from falling asleep, and out of his own curiosity, Hiei telekinetically opened the door adjoining the rooms. He saw what he expected—Kurama contemplating over recent events. He sighed; he figured as much. Kurama wasn't one to simply relax and not think about things and worry; Hiei wasn't like that. He didn't really care much about the past. Better to forget and not dwell.

He thought about telling Kurama to suck it up or something along those lines, until he watched longer. He saw Kurama suddenly restore Aya's rose this time making it white with a red tint. Hiei smiled as he remembered what he had Aya do to Yumi's room, then abruptly quit. How uncharacteristic.

He watched as Kurama consoled Aya and how they fell asleep. So mushy, so, so... annoying. He laughed softly; HE thought it was annoying yet, hadn't he had mushy moments with Yumi? He pulled her closer as he remembered what had happened recently, or had it been recently? He couldn't recall anymore; it felt like months, no, years since they had taken the mission and had literally ran into the two.

As he remembered all the not-so-recent recent events, he couldn't help but point out to himself of how different he seemed. Half of himself chided the other for becoming so soft-hearted, but a different half of himself—a part he didn't even know existed—told him it was okay and that something like this was meant to happen.

He shrugged it off. He didn't need to be thinking like this now, not when Yumi needed him to concentrate; however, he simply couldn't help from becoming drowsy. Soon, he didn't even notice his eyes slowly droop then close, allowing his body some much needed rest.

* * *

So...this one was basically about Hiei and Kurama's thoughts on things. I know, but I will get the next chapters up soon. All you guys have to do is review a lot and the chapters will come even faster. You know me: if I get bored enough (I have NO patience) then I'll just go and update! Well, R&R please! 


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks to **mokonagirl, lightmaidenAya08, Ayame Kyoshi, Lil miss Komugi, Sonya-White-Angel, Reeoko, animegirl 12961, Serena-Demon Goddess,and MyDarkEvolution**for reviewing! I luvs ya all a lots!

Now on with the story……

**Chapter XIII**

"_What?_" the icy yet stern voice questioned the young demon standing before her. Before he could even show any signs of fear, or defend himself, a slender, porcelain hand lashed out ripping into the youth's unprotected abdomen; crimson blood fell to the ground along with his organs as she slowly removed her hand. Throwing the boy a good ten feet from her perch on her throne the ice queen materialized a wine cup out of thin air and beckoned for one of her many slaves shadowed among the walls. Without any thoughts otherwise, a young demon girl ran forward with a bottle of wine.

Sipping her drink, the queen leaned forward on her elaborately decorated throne; cold stark-white eyes livid with anger currently drilled onto her two 'most powerful' worriers knelt before her. "Is this true? Have you failed me yet again?"

"No…not exactly, your majesty," Jase began, choosing his words wisely. He knew all too well his queens' wrath as was just displayed–it would have been simply idiotic to ignore it. He could feel it already starting to stem from her; the unmistaking chill that had risen in the air around them was a dead giveaway. Without further delay he continued, biting back the urge to stutter.

"It is true that they have momentarily eluded us again, but not without consequence."

"Hm?" she prompted, his words briefly sustaining her anger. Jase continued, his brother wisely staying silent.

"We've managed to cast the spell upon one of them and"-he took a risky glance up, smirking ruefully-"if I now her sister well enough –and I do – then she has been corrupted by it as well."

"How so?" the queen asked, leaning forward even further. Her reptilian white eyes widened with anticipation, her long, snow-like hair spilled in front of her.

Jase's sickening smile grew wider. "The spell was of course powerful- after all it was you who taught it to us- so by my calculations they shouldn't be dead, but wounded. Very wounded, meaning that Yumi would've tried to heal Aya thus getting the curse as well," he finished. The queen stood and laughed, the sound as chilling as the snow and ice that surrounded the palace itself.

"Ah, yes. Finally those two shall be here and obey us shortly, and I will have my treasure. You ARE taking care of that little problem, aren't you?" she questioned somewhat threateningly. For the first time, Adrian took a chance like his brother and looked up to reply.

"Of course, my queen. They should fear us as they used to by now, and since they are weakened it will be simple to just take them."

"But what about the stubborn one? Your women, if I'm correct Jase."

"Don't worry about her. She will obey me as we planned."

"And the two new…obstacles?" she asked slyly while walking closer to them.

"Hmph, they will be dealt with." Jase immediately replied with contempt. The queen smiled as she reached them.

"Ah, that's what I want to hear," she said as she touched their chins and pulled them up. "Now, I have seen these two new threats, my boys, and you will have to become stronger to deal with them." They both nodded under her frosty stare and cold touch making her smile widen.

"Come with me and I will show you how they will be…dealt with…"

* * *

As soon as Genkai had walked in the front door, which was still wide open, she could feel that she had some unsuspected visitors. She reached out for their energies to see who exactly had come. She felt two familiar energies-Hiei and Kurama-but the other two were not so familiar.

"What is it Genkai?" Yukina asked as she walked into the room. She held groceries she had bought on the way back from Keiko's house. She had spent the night with Keiko and Botan at Keiko's home after the dance. It was now the next day, early in the morning. "I didn't expect you home so soon," she stated as she walked up beside Genkai.

"Hm? Oh, hello Yukina. It's nothing. I think. It seems as though we've had some visitors while we were away."

Yukina seemed taken aback from the answer. If anything was robbed it would have been her fault, in her eyes, since she was the one who was supposed to stay and watch the temple while Genkai went to meet with Koenma. "What, who?" she nervously asked.

Genkai didn't give a backwards glance as she warily answered. "It seems as though it's Hiei and Kurama with two other people—demons judging from their energy."

Yukina sighed, obviously relieved. "Well then, I wonder why they'd be here at this hour," she thought aloud.

"I'm not sure but I intend to find out," Genkai stated as she walked back to the spare rooms. Yukina hurriedly ran to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

Genkai walked in the first room to find Kurama and Aya asleep on the bed. Kurama was more or less half on the bed and Aya was asleep beside him.

_What in the world_ Genkai couldn't help but think to herself as she noticed their conditions. Kurama was shirtless and okay besides the occasional bumps, scratches and bruises. And the other was in a slightly worse condition with one broken wrist and some scratches and bruises visible beneath the bandages that confined most of her body.

Genkai's eyes widened; she knew she had seen the girl somewhere before, she was certain of it. She smirked to herself and chuckled as she finally placed it. This girl was one of the ones that Koenma had spoken of, there was no doubt in her mind that the other demonic aura belonged to her sister, Yumi.

Genkai's assumptions proved to be true when she walked in the other room to find Hiei and Yumi asleep in the bed with Hiei somewhat protectively holding Yumi. Genkai could almost immediately feel the slight tingle of a black magic curse, but the presence of the energy was growing weaker with each passing moment. Being an extremely powerful psychic she was able to identify exactly what was going on: Yumi obviously had a fever caused by some sort of spell and Hiei was extracting the fever from her body.

Genkai laughed a little. He had a...interesting way of dispelling the fever. _He must've been desperate_ she thought as she sighed.

"Hardy har har," Hiei mumbled as he slowly, yet surely, came to his senses. He had been awakened by her laugh and then he had unwillingly read her last thought.

_Glad she's so amused…_he thought grumpily.

"Oh so you're awake," Genkai said as she strode over beside the bed. "You know I should kill you for intruding into my home when there was clearly a sign saying that no one was permitted to enter without permission."

"Hn, YOU weren't here when we…needed…you," he struggled to say and stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" Genkai asked teasingly. Hiei glared at her.

"Of…course...not…." he yawned. Genkai cocked her eyebrow.

"No, of course not."

"Hn."

Genkai sighed irritably. She could tell that he was, in fact, completely drained of his energy and in need of some rest, soon. The toll that it took to withdraw the dark spell from Yumi's body wasn't as minimal as he would obviously like her to think.

_That spell must have been one heck of a spell to drain **him** like this_…she pondered to herself.

"I told you I'm not tired and I am absolutely not drained of my energy old women!" Hiei snapped, reading her thoughts once again.

Genkai sighed once more before putting her hand to his forehead and chanting a string of unidentifiable words. "Get some sleep kid," she mumbled before finally completing the sleep spell.

For the second time that day Hiei fell into yet another deep sleep against his wishes.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"_Sis, sis! Are you awake?"_

"_Uhh_…"Yumi grumbled as she slowly came to. She finally managed to open her eyes only to find her sister's bright, yet troubled, face in front of her own slightly puzzled one. She took a look at her surroundings while trying futilely to ignore her sister's incessant whining. She grumbled in detestation as she finally recalled exactly where they were both at, at the moment.

"_Yumi! You're awake! Tell me, where are we! What's going on? Why are you here too? I thought this was my imagination, you know, some sort of dream, but you showed up and were unconscious for awhile so I tried to wake you up by poking you, but you still wouldn't wake up. So-Hey! Are you listening! Why can I still feel what's going on to my body if I can't open my eyes! WHAT'S GOING ON?"_

"_Would you shut the hell up!"_ Yumi demanded, irritated. Aya opened her mouth then shut it as she thought more about it. She might be in some sort of dream or she might not be, which meant that there's a possibility that her sister could to some damage.

She wasn't willing to risk that.

Yumi stood up or stood up in some sort of sense. It was more like floating in an upright position amidst the blue- grayish fog surrounding them. She could see nothing as far as the eye could see except the same strange fog. Well what did she expect from this place?

"_We're in, and don't freak out or anything, limbo,"_ Yumi told her calmly.

"_W…what"? _Aya choked out Yumi merely rolled her eyes.

"_Oh I forgot. You didn't study what I told you to, did you? This place_," she gestured to their surroundings, "_is a place between life and death. That stupid curse that Adrian put upon you got us both down… err, up here so to speak."_

"_How did you get here if it was placed on me?"_

"_I tried to dispel the curse from your body."_

"_How?"_ Aya demanded, her voice sharp.

"_By transferring it to mine._" Yumi replied easily. Aya glared at her making Yumi scowl in response. _"Look. You were dieing from a fever okay? If I did nothing then Hiei and Kurama would've killed each other from bickering on whose fault it was and you would have died from the fever. I did what I had to do to protect you…us."_

"_Fine, thanks I guess. Hey! Weren't we conscious, or at least I was, a few hours ago?" _Aya asked.

"_Yes, but I suspect that that was because we hadn't quite succumbed to the curse's intentions yet_."

"_And those would be?"_

"_Most likely to kill us_."

"_WHAT!"_

"_It obviously still failed. We're in limbo, not the other world. We still have a chance to survive."_

Aya sighed in relief. She was going to be alright. Besides, she could feel Kurama still beside her. She smiled as she faintly recalled the nice way she had fallen asleep. She laughed.

"_You know, I'm not so sure that I really want to wake up yet_."

Yumi cocked her eyebrow. "_Why would that be?"_

"_Because…I'm nice and warm safely wrapped in Kurama's arms!"_

Yumi sighed and laughed herself. She also faintly recalled the last thing she remembered.

Hiei.

She smirked mischievously. "_I guess I don't' blame you. Hiei feels pretty nice right now too."_

"_What! Awww… you two love each other."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Okay. Anyways, can you get us out of here? I might like the feeling of being wrapped in Kurama's arms, but I'd like to actually see him doing it!"_

Yumi frowned as she crossed her legs and sat down.

"_Wait…you DO know how to get us out don't you?"_

"...…"

"_WELL!"_

"………_I don't remember."_

* * *

HA HA! That's right. I left it at that. Yes, I know, I'm a complete and total bitch. Oh well, guess you'll just have to read and REVIEW! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahhaahah!

So, what will happen to Yumi and Aya? Will they find a way out of limbo? And what are Jase and Adrian going to do following thier orders from the ice queen? Read and, again, REVIEW to find out! -grins evilly- I still love you guys soooooo very much...


	15. Chapter 14

Hey to you all! Thank you for reviewing my story! I'm up to 60, YaY! WhooT! Now say it with me: I'm going to review and review until this story gets to 100!

So, here's some more story goodieness!..and then you can review...-puppy dog eyes-

Thanks to **Serena-Demon Goddess, pixie-loves-night, moonashley, bookwarm0492, lightmaidenAya08, firerose13, moknagirl, &**

**BlackRose Alchemist-- **I'm astonished that you'd think that much of my writing abilities...Really I'm very very flattered! Thanks so much andI hope you continue to enjoy the story even though I think I may have strayed from the humor genre these last few chapters...Oh well, I've had too much caffeine today so we'll see what turns up at the end of the story. Heh heh...I'll try to read Ashley's fics if I've got time but schools a startin' (Damn you school! You win every time...) and I usually update pretty quick. Crap! I've just jinxed myself! I don't want to kill the animals! NO!

THANKS YOU GUYS for reviewing my story! I can't stress how much I love you guys and saying sorry for the fact that I left off on a cliffhanger, but I might just do that more and more. Please don't be angry with me! You guys do it too!

-shrugs- Oh well. Now oooooooooooon with the story!

**Chapter XIV**

Hiei smirked as Genkai left his room and Kurama's into another part of the building. Finally he would be able to get up and stay up instead of having the old hag putting those damn sleeping curses on him! Besides, he really needed to get up and stretch. His muscles were stiff.

So he slowly untangled himself from Yumi who didn't seem disturbed at all. In fact, she didn't groan or move one inch. His eyes immediately widened in panic.

_No it can't be!_

He quickly checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive. He let go the breath he wasn't aware he was holding when he felt the sure beat against his fingers. So she wasn't dead and the fever was down. He smiled to himself. He was relieved that it worked. He'd have to thank Kurama later for giving him the idea…or at least had a part in the idea.

He quickly pulled his, now clean, shirt back on and hastily put on his boots. Then, he slipped to the next room after taking one last look at Yumi. He couldn't be safe enough when it came to her. For being such a powerful demon she sure was vulnerable. He shrugged it off. He knew from pretending to be asleep that Yukina frequently checked in on everyone.

Inside Kurama and Aya's room, Hiei stumbled upon a very cute, fluffy, lovey, dovey scene.

He couldn't stand it.

"Wake up Kurama," he growled into his friend's ear. Kurama jumped a little and quickly jumped from the bed and Aya's arms.

"What? What's wrong?" he whispered so as to not disturb Aya, although the jumping from the bed would've probably woken her up from the start.

Of course these were Hiei's thoughts exactly.

"No need to whisper," the fire demon stated as he walked over to a clothes pile that he assumed Yukina put there for Kurama, seeing as how Aya was in his shirt. He picked out Kurama's intended shirt and threw it at him. Gratefully, Kurama pulled it on. "If she was going to wake up it would've been when you jumped a mile high."

Kurama turned to Aya who still had her arms outstretched as if she held something. He then turned to Hiei. "Is she alright?"

"Hn, she's obviously alive if that's what you mean."

Upon closer inspection Kurama realized with satisfaction that her wounds were completely healed. "Yes she does seem to be alive, thank goodness."

"Hn."

"How's Yumi?"

"Alive. The fever has gone, but…"

"But?" Kurama prompted.

"But she is in the same condition as her," he gestured to Aya. "Sleeping like a rock."

"So nothing disturbs them and they don't move?" Hiei nodded. "Hm, perhaps something's still wrong." Again Hiei nodded his head. "We'll speak of it to Genkai then. Is she here?"

Hiei pierced his lips together like he had just swallowed something fowl. "Yes."

Kurama coked an eyebrow. "What's with the look?"

"Hn. If you must know, the women wouldn't quit putting stupid sleeping curses on me. She _insisted_ that I sleep," he answered coldly.

"Yes and you needed it, idiot."

Hiei and Kurama turned to find Genkai standing in the doorway of Hiei and Yumi's room. Hiei's eyes narrowed while Kurama greeted her properly. She walked in her confident way to Aya's side where she placed both hands on the girl's forehead. Kurama and Hiei watched as a dim blue light quickly engulfed the room then disappeared just as quickly as it came. Kurama noted the grim expression written on her face when she stood up straight once again.

"What's wrong with them?" Kurama asked though he secretly wished he hadn't. He couldn't take it if something was seriously wrong with either of the girls, especially Aya.

"I'm not sure, though I do have a vague idea," she answered. "Everyday since I first found you all here I've been keeping a special eye on the two girls. At first they showed signs of improvement: Yumi's fever went away and Aya's cuts and bruises were healed in a short amount of time.

But as time went by, the two showed no signs of moving. They, of course, are still alive and well but--asI'm sure you both know-- don't move at all. They show no signs of knowing what's going on; they won't wake up."

"How long have we been here?" Kurama asked voicing the same question Hiei had on his mind.

"Three days." Both Hiei and Kurama's eyes widened at the unexpected news. Kurama had only suspected a day at the most as had Hiei. Genkai apparently noticed their astonished expressions so she said, "Don't worry. Yusuke and the others have already been here to ask if you had stopped by. I told them you were fine and well, resting." Hiei twitched. He didn't like the thought that Yusuke or Kuwabara would've seen him like that with Yumi. Hopefully the old hag didn't let them in the actual rooms….

"When did they come by?" Kurama asked bringing Hiei back from his thoughts.

"The day after I found you here."

"Good. At least they know where we are," Kurama muttered.

"Never mind that, what's wrong with them?" Hiei asked impatiently.

Genkai glared at him but answered. "I know that they aren't dead if that's what you mean." This time Hiei glared at her. "But since they obviously aren't reacting with the living world then they must be in limbo."

"Limbo?" Hiei asked skeptically.

"Yes limbo. What? Do I need to talk a little more slowly for you?"

"I know what limbo is, women." Hiei hissed.

"Good. I don't feel like lecturing idiots," she replied while walking into the other room to Yumi. Kurama could see Hiei start to fume. He held out his hand in front of Hiei to keep him from going after her.

"Behave Hiei," he warned. "She's the only one who can help us right now."

"Hn."

"Good now let's go." They walked into the room Genkai was currently occupying. She was hovering over Yumi now, the same light filling the room only this time it seemed to last a bit longer. "What are you planning Genkai?" Kurama politely asked. She straightened up as the light faded then she smiled.

"I plan on getting them back with a little help from the both of you."

* * *

"_Do you remember yet? __Do you remember yet?_ _Do you remember yet?_ _Do you remember yet?_ _Do you remember yet?_ _Do you remember yet?_ _Do you remember yet?_ _Do you remember yet?_ _Do you remember yet?_ _Do you remeb—" _

"_SHUT UP!" _Yumi yelled punching her sister on the head. She had been asking the same thing for an eternity. _"I might remember if you'd just shut up for one second! Is that really too much to ask for!"_

"_Fine,"_ Aya pouted while rubbing her sore head. Her assumptions earlier were evidently correct--you could get hurt in this place. She smiled wickedly as she thought of another, satisfying way to pass the time by.

"_Ahem. THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS, IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! THIS IS THE SOONG THAT NEEEVER ENDS! THIS IS THE SON—" _

"_**SHUT UP**! **Quit singing** and be **good**!" _Yumi demanded, her eyebrow now twitching dangerously. Aya pouted once more then smiled as she started to hum some other annoying songs she had recently learned from Kuwabara and Yusuke.

SMACK!

Aya flew off in the air doing backflips as she held her growing sore on her fore head. Yumi, however, was pleased that the annoying sounds had ceased to exist enabling her to get back to meditating. As soon as Aya could regain control of her body, she quickly flew to her sister and glared at her. Yumi didn't even notice.. or care...

"_Fine! Be that way_!" Aya pouted as she floated further away from her sister who had taken her earlier position of sitting mid-air cross-legged.

"_Why can't I just wake up already!" _she asked herself once again. She squeezed her eyes shut while trying desperately to reanimate her body.

It wasn't working.

"_Uhh! I can't take any more of this!" _She screamed at the fog. _"Let me out! Let me…out…what in the?" _Amidst the fog there appeared a dim blue light. Curious, she floated over to it. She reached out her hand and tried to touch it, but before she could get to it, it disappeared.

For a minute she thought she saw her body on the bed with Genkai staring down at her. _What in the world is going on? _She thought before turning around and running (er, floating?) as fast as she could back to Yumi.

"_Yumi! Yumi!"_ Aya screamed, flailing her arms about wildly,as soon as she caught site of her older sister. Yumi was crouched down …and a familiar blue light surrounded her. _"Yumi! What's goin' on? What's with the light? Yumi?" _Yumi didn't respond to her sister's questions, instead she merely sat still in the same crouched position concentrating. After what seemed to be a hundred years to Aya Yumi finally sat up, the blue light evaporating from behind her.

She smiled at Aya with a smug expression. _"Seems like were getting out of here sooner than expected."_

"_What! Really?"_ Yumi nodded. _"How?"_

"_With Genkai's help," _she simply stated. Judging by the clueless expression written on her sister's face, Aya had no idea what she was talking about. Either that or she wasn't even listening._ "That blue light you just saw was Genkai's doing. She was trying to contact us."_

"_Oh! That's what that light was?" _She giggled._ "Yeah, I ran into the same light not too far from here. That's why I came back to ask you about it Miss. Know-it-all." _She teased

Yumi frowned._ "Anyways, Genkai asked me if I knew if there was anyway I could think of in order for the transition from here," _she gestured around her,_ "back to our bodies_." She gestured downwards.

"_And?" _Aya prompted

"_And I finally remembered something."_

"_Well what?"_

Yumi glared at her._ "If you'd let me complete my train of thought then you might get some answers." _Aya looked down at her feet without saying anything more_. "Good. Now, I told her to get our pendants back."_

"_What? How? Yours is in a box that only you can open and mine…well is it time for it to open yet?"_

"_Probably not, but we'll find a way around that." _

"_Right…" _

"_We WILL. Trust me."_

"_Okay, but how will our pendants help?" _Aya really only took hers because she thought it was pretty and, well, she wanted it.

"_For goodness sake Aya, didn't you notice that they had magical properties?" _Aya didn't respond instead she merely laughed feebishly while scratching her head._ "Guess not…" _Yumi sighed._ "Oh well, since you obviously neglected to pay attention I will have to explain once again. The only reason we stole those particular amulets was because I knew of their magical properties. They can do just about anything if you call upon their power."_

"_I thought you only wanted them because you had a dream, or vision, or whatever about them." _Aya interrupted, looking up.

"_Don't interrupt me, but yes you're right. I don't know if it was a memory from our lost childhood or what, but something told me I had to get them…" _she stared off into the distance pondering on what exactly could've happened.

A couple, okay about a hundred, years ago she woke up from a very disturbing dream of who she assumed to be their father, holding up those exact pendants to her when she was but a child. She felt strongly that that was indeed her father, but since they had lost their memories about their childhood it didn't really matter anymore. Sure, she had glimpses of her past, but not enough to be sure. Then the dream seemed to fast forward to some time after that… but that part didn't matter. She shook her head trying to get the images back out of her mind. That was one dream she could've lived without…or possible couldn't…

"_Hello? Anybody home?" _Aya repeated waving her hand in front of Yumi's face. After about the tenth time Yumi finally came out of her trance-like state and grabbed her sister's hand.

"_Quit it, I'm awake_." She simply stated._ "Anyways, back to the point. Genkai will contact us once they've gotten the boxes containing the pendants. Then, we'll simply have to come up with a way to open them. After that, well, Genkai should know what to do."_

"_Right!" _Aya cheerfully stated saluting to Yumi. Yumi merely sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"_They better get their butts in gear," _she muttered to herself while trying to drown out her sister's sickeningly cheerful voice from her head.

* * *

"Hey! HEY! Stop right there thief!" Kyo yelled while grabbing on to Kurama's ankle. Kurama was in Aya's room in the process of completing Genkai's order of taking the box that held Yumi's pendant. 

"Let go," Kurama ordered trying to kick the annoying ottsel off. "I told you already that I need it!"

"Lies!" Kyo yelled. "Aya told me not to let anybody come near this box herself."

"I'm sure she did, but she's in desperate need of this box right now."

"**LIES**! If she wanted, or needed, the box sooooo bad then she would've come and taken it herself!" Kurama stopped trying to kick Kyo and instead stood there staring down at him, his expression intense.

"She is…incapable of coming here at the moment," he replied in a low, somewhat dangerous voice. Kyo stared at Kurama with pure malice.

"What did you do to her!" he demanded.

"**I **didn't **do** anything. She's hurt right now, in a way, but with this pendant we can get her back."

Kyo let go of Kurama's leg and instead scurried up his body and perched on his shoulder. The ottsel looked Kurama straight in his intense emerald eyes trying to decipher whether or not he could be trusted.

"Hmmm. Fine, I'll buy it for now, but mark my words if I find out that you did anything to her I will kill you," he threatened. Deep down he knew that Kurama could be trusted and that he wasn't that bad of a guy, but still. He took Aya away from him and THAT he could not forgive, nor accept.

"Good. Now let's go and see If Hiei is ready yet."

* * *

"Dangit! Where's that box!" Hiei yelled in frustration. He had already checked the shelf that he knew Yumi had put it on before. There was no mistaking it, it wasn't there. _She must've put it somewhere else, somewhere safer when her sister tore her room apart. _Hiei thought to himself. He let a smile grace his lips at the memory before searching once again. 

"What are you looking for?" a smooth voice asked behind him. He turned around only to find no one there. He felt his shoulder suddenly become slightly heavier as familiar claws dug into his skin.

"Shiva?" Hiei asked. She smiled in her dragon-like way as she nudged his face with her head.

"Yes master?"

"Where is—wait a minute. Master?" he asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes, master," she replied just as smoothly as before. "My master is Yumi and from the looks of it she is your mate and you hers." This made Hiei smirk slightly. He liked the way this dragon thought. He quickly shrugged away any possible nice thoughts and got down to the task at hand.

"Where is the box that Yumi placed her sister's pendant in?" he asked. Without a word Shiva flicked her tail onto Hiei's chest letting a small, square, velvet box drop. Hiei caught it easily then peered down at it. It was indeed the very box he was desperately searching for.

"Why did you have it?" he asked.

"Yumi entrusted me to protecting all of her things, especially that box," she gestured with her tail to the box he was holding. Hiei nodded his head in response. "She's in trouble isn't she?" Shiva asked quietly. Slowly Hiei nodded his head again.

"She was, but now we need to get her soul back in her body." He could feel Shiva nod her head slightly.

"Well then, shall we get going master?" Hiei smirked and headed towards the door only to find it opening inches from his face. Kurama walked through the opened door with a grim Kyo perched on his shoulder.

"Are ya done yet or what? We need to get going and we can't have you two holding us back!" Kyo snapped. Hiei glared at him sharing the same thought with Shiva: breaking his little neck and having BBQ ottsel for dinner.

"Be quiet you obnoxious rat before I have you for dinner," Shiva threatened hissing for good measure. Kyo gulped and hid in Kurama's hair.

"I do have to agree with him on one thing though," Kurama said looking hopelessly behind him at Kyo's tail, "we do need to hurry up." Hiei nodded in reply.

"Hmm, fine then. Go to the window," Shiva ordered. Kurama and Hiei exchanged puzzled looks before following wordlessly. As soon as he reached the opened window Shiva leapt from his shoulder and glided outside. There, she transformed into a full-size version of her former mini-dragon size.

_**Hurry climb onto my back. I'll fly us there.**_ She stated in their heads.

"Hey! Why don'tcha talk like a normal person!" Kyo demanded. He was back from the shelter of Kurama's hair. "And since when could you transform into a very very big dragon!...Geeze, showin' me up..."

_**Shut up you pathetic runt! I could do this all along and I'm not talking out right because it burns my throat in this form. Now all of you on my back now!**_

Obediently (they didn't want to invoke her wrath) they all jumped from the window to her back in a matter of seconds. Without any further delay they sped off to Genkai's temple to deliver the boxes and hopefully bring back the two girls.

* * *

"You know what?" Adrian demanded as he slouched down into the nook of the tree. 

"What?" asked Jase halfheartedly. He wasn't in the mood to argue right now or--

"It isn't fair! The plan WAS going perfectly, but no. Those damn bastards had to go and take them to a temple! Not just any temple but Genkai's temple. Then that stupid hag just had to go and put up boundaries! Give me a break!" he yelled while balling up his fists.

-- his whining.

Jas merely sighed while looking threw the mirror at the 'sleeping' form of his ex. He could hardly take it anymore—his brother's constant whining that is. He had been like this since they had arrived two days ago to take the girls, and instead was singed and burnt being blown back by an invisible force. He was going to have to add that annoying old hag to his list of people to kill.

"Look on the brightside, Adrian," Jase said sarcastically. "Kurama's not there anymore." Jase laughed as Adrian's face darkened considerably.

"Why didn't we just go and finish those two off when they went? We could've easily killed them now."

Now bored with the enchanted mirror, Jase simply threw it to his brother who easily caught it. Once again he ran the steps to the spell he recently learned in his mind with a smirk plastered on his features. He would now have the upper hand on those two without them even suspecting a thing. Oh how sweet revenge would be—and he would get it soon.

"Hello, Jase? Come back to reality, there's work to be done."

"Argh, I know you fool!" Jase yelled, throwing a little bolt of lightening at Adrian.

"Prick!" Adrian yelled as he threw some fire back. Jase grinned mirroring his brother's own face. Adrian was getting ready to throw another blast when a sharp voice quickly diminished the thought.

"Y..yes my queen," Adrian stuttered as he looked down at the mirror he held. His slightly embarrassed and fearful face met the queen's stern and angry one.

"What are you doing?" she asked coldly.

"Um…waiting."

"Yes, I see that. Why are you waiting?"

Saving his brother from sure death at the rate he was going, Jase snatched the mirror before giving his brother an 'idiot' glare. "We are unfortunately waiting because of the barrier surrounding the temple."

"Hm, why should a mere barrier stop you?"

"Because it was put up by a powerful psychic, Genkai." He added when she gave him an impatient glare.

"Yes, that does pose a problem I suppose…Fine then. Keep an eye on the place and inform me of anything that happens."

"Yes we will do, and what should our actions be if the girls wake?"

She smiled wickedly before responding, "Whatever you deem necessary. Just remember—I want those two _alive_." With that she cut the connection leaving her two subjects to themselves.

Jase grinned as he glanced to his brother who was grinning as well. They each loved nothing more than having orders to do whatever they wanted. Too bad those exact orders--doing whatever they wanted--were the reasons they lost the two girls in the first place...

"Come on Adrian. We have plans to make." Jase said as he quickly gestured a spell with his hands and they both disappeared in a bright green flash.

* * *

Hiei's head snapped up and to the west of where they were currently flying above the forest, just outside of Genkai's temple. He had thought that he had sensed something, or at least seen something. A green flash…and two familiar energies… 

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked, noticing Hiei's furrowed brows and somewhat troubled look.

"…nothing." Hiei mumbled as faced forward again. Kurama raised an eyebrow before dismissing it. He knew that Hiei would tell him if he wanted and if he didn't then…well, he would never know.

_I wonder how Yusuke and the others are doing…_ Kurama thought as they finally arrived at the temple. He clutched the box tighter as he jumped from Shiva's back and ran through the front doors.

* * *

"Hey," Yusuke said as he looked out the window, puzzled. "Did you guys just see a big dragon flyin' around outside a little bit ago?" 

Kuwabara turned from the game he was playing and looked at Yusuke as if he had just grown another head. He shook his head no before turning back to the game. Botan merely poked her head out from the kitchen where she was cooking lunch and answered no as well.

"Maybe you saw Shiva catching herself some lunch or something," she said nonchalantly while turning back inside to finish the meal.

_Hm…guess I'm just hungry then…_ He thought as his stomach rumbled slightly, protesting the fact that he hadn't eaten yet. Maybe if he ate something his head would start working properly and he would quit seeing crazy things. Shrugging, he ran into the kitchen to see if he could steal some food while Botan was busy…

* * *

Ta da! Couldn't leave out Yusuke and the others you know. Anyways, I don't hate Genkai or anything, in fact she's awesome, but when I write I'm a different person, and Hiei and her just starting fighting. So…yeah.

Anyways, I hope you guys like it.

Oh yeah! Disclaimer… I always forget to put these things up…

(Playing poker.) Ha! That's it! I've won it finally! Mwahahahahahahhaahahaa! (Dude who actually owns it lays down better cards...-so sue me, I don't know the guy's name alright?) NO! I was soo frickin' close too! (crys)

Hiei- shut up you big baby.

You shut up Hiei! Next time I'm playing for the rights for...you! Yeah, that's it! I'm gonna play for you!

Hiei- (gulps) ...yeah right. Like you could actually win.

I almost did last time! Oooh, I'll show you...I'll show you...

Hiei- (rolls eyes) baka onna...

(completely changes subject) Hey Hiei. (snickers) Do you wear boxers or briefs?

Hiei- (glares) What?

oooohhhh! I bet you wear a thong! NO! You gocammando don't you? LOL

Hiei- (eye starts to twitch) What had possibly possessed you to even think about such a thing...

(trys, yet fails, to look innocent) What? I can wonder ya know...

HEY! If you review, tell me what you think! I was reading this one fic in dbz and it was hilareous! Anyways, it had this poll that asked what do you think Vegeta would wear beneath his spandex (cammando if you ask me) and so I started thinkin' : What does Hiei wear...

Hiei: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Hehehehehe...Anyways, if you want you can review and I'll keep score. If not, then well, I'll just quit asking...Did I have waaay too much coffee today? Yes, yes I did...-smiles-


	16. Chapter 15

Hey ya all! Thanks for reviewing! Just remember to review…**a lot** please…

Hiei: Hn, like they would.

Shut up Hiei! Oh yeah, (looks at statistics on computer) so far people think that you wear boxers…

Hiei: (leans over me to check the graphs) Hm…interesting…

! What? Is it true, or do you wear a **thong?**

Hiei: What! You'll never know! None of you will.

Right…that's what you think… (Winks at WhiteStarburst, knowingly)

Hiei: O.o

Mwuahahahhahahahahahahahaha!

Thanks **to Serena-Demon Goddess, Lil miss Komugi, mokonagirl, Pixie-loves-night, WhiteStarburst, firerose13, fanfic-lover (FIVE TIMES! I LOVE YOU!), lightmaidenAya08, and piper graison **for reviewing! I loves you all!

And now ooon with the chappie!

**Chapter XV**

"Okay girls, are you ready?" Genkai asked.

She currently had Yumi and Aya by each other on two beds in one room. She had the two girls' bodies holding hands with hers resting above theirs. In their free hands the two sisters held the boxes containing the others' pendant.

Hiei and Kurama were standing by the door watching intently. They had run into the temple and given the pendants to Genkai immediately. They were so impatient about getting the girls back and safe that Genkai had to give them some chores to do until everything was ready, but it didn't take that long to get prepared. And when she was finished, there was Kurama and Hiei refusing to leave. So, she let them be there just as long as no one talked or got in the way.

Shiva and Kyo were also in the room, Shiva back to her former size resting on Hiei's shoulder and Kyo perched on Kurama's shoulder much like he did with Aya. Shiva was exhausted from flying so quickly across such a great distance – she hadn't done it in a long time in that form – and was almost asleep, but she wouldn't sleep until her master was back in action.

Kyo, however, seemed to be the exact opposite. He couldn't stand to sit there among the – to him – uncomfortable silence, so he did what he normally would besides talking: he fidgeted. He, along with everyone else, was forbidden to say a word.

_Yes Genkai …we…are…re…ready…_

All their eyes snappedopen and their heads upimmediately – with the exception of Genkai who had her eyes closed, concentrating – at Yumi's voice, echoing inside their heads. As soon as Yumi's voice had come, lavender light seemed to flicker into existence between the girls. Amidst the light, the boys and two creatures could barely make out two figures:

Aya and Yumi.

* * *

For the past thirty minutes Yumi had done nothing but meditate and focus on the 'bridge' between herself, Aya, and Genkai. Nothing was bothering her except for the fact that Aya had suddenly seemed to grow quiet and distant, something very unusual for her.

It was bothering her that she couldn't think of one thing that would make Aya like this. She had seemed so happy about getting out and back into her body earlier…it was just so…

strange.

Aya, however, knew exactly what was bothering herself. At first she was very excited about getting back into her body, but the more she thought about what had happened…the scarier it seemed.

To be back in her body meant that Adrian would have another chance to get her again and do unspeakable things…again. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted that. She had seen what Kurama had gone through to protect and get her back; she didn't want him to suffer because of her. Besides, she had a gut feeling that next time would be different…

"**_Okay girls, are you ready?"_**

Yumi and Aya were brought from their thoughts by Genkai's voice echoing around them and into the blue-gray fog. Suddenly a blue light shimmered around them and they could see Genkai and their bodies below them.

Opening her eyes, Yumi looked to her sister to confirm if she was ready or not. When Aya curtly nodded her head she responded, _"Yes Genkai, we are ready."_

"**_Good. Now, if you are not doing so already, hold hands – it would make things a whole lot easier."_**

Immediately and without question, Yumi and Aya held hands like their bodies on earth.

"_Okay Genkai."_

"**_Okay, do whatever you need to do in order to get these damn boxes open."_**

So, Yumi and Aya did what they planned not long before and recited an old spell they had come up with in forbidden language.

* * *

The lavender light grew in intensity as the two girls chanted in unison above their bodies. Suddenly, as Hiei and Kurama thought that they couldn't stand how bright the light had become, all the light gathered in two beams above each of the boxes.

As the chanting grew in volume the light suddenly seeped into the boxes and after a few minutes, everyone heard a dull 'click' sound as the locks were undone.

Smiling, Genkai said to the girls, "Good work! Now, we can get you two back," she turned her head towards Hiei and Kurama, "Boys, come here and get these pendants and put them on Yumi and Aya."

They nodded their heads as they hurriedly ran to the two with Kyo and Shiva still perched on their shoulders. Hiei ran to Aya and took Yumi's pendant and Kurama Aya's. Silently, without saying a word, they each had Shiva and Kyo lift the girls' heads as they put the pendants on. When they were done, Genkai motioned for them to stand by the door once again.

"Alright now it's my turn. Get ready, this shouldn't take long!"

In the light that formed above the bodies, everyone could see Yumi and Aya grin.

* * *

Finally they would be out of this place for good!

Or at least that's what was on Yumi's mind as she grinned hearing Genkai's words. She glanced to her sister to find her grinning as well. She had to say she was relieved to see that; she wasn't sure if Aya would be smiling or crying at the news. When they were out she'd have to see what was going on with her. Or maybe Aya was merely getting nervous at the fact that it couldn't work and they'd possibly be stuck here forever.

Yeah, that had to be it…

Aya was grinning because she _did_ want to get out…and she wanted to make it seem like she wasn't troubled, though she was sure that her sister suspected something. Yumi thought that she didn't notice her glancing in her direction, but she did see it. At this state, she was sure she could sense anything coming her way. Nevertheless, she was determined to keep her façade and seem at least slightly happy.

"**Ze…..embar…tu sai….gesturem….ittir..etusi…."** Genkai began. The spell seemed to bounce off non-existent walls and reach their ears, increasing in volume each passing second.

Yumi was enjoying the feeling of getting heavier and heavier, being pulled down back to her body, that is, until a new light came from nowhere. This light was red and sensed of something foreboding – of what, she couldn't tell. Just when she thought everything would be fine, she was pulled into the redness leaving Aya behind, shocked.

"…**_.entsiam eto un accriditis!" _**Genkai finished, pulling Aya back to earth.

Without Yumi.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry that this is so very short! I promise to make the next one really long to make up for it! It's just that I wasn't sure if I'd be able to update that soon( I need a little more time since school is starting), so I added this chapter to keep you guys from forming any angry mobs...**

**random person: That doesn't mean we won't!**

**Uhhh...hehhehehe...**

**So...**

**Please review! I don't care if it's to chew me out for it being so short or what, just review please!**

**Oh yeah, and next time we'll all find out what Hiei actually wears...**

**Hehehhehehee!**

**Hiei: WHAT?**

**R&R**

* * *

**8/25/05**

**Okay peeps, I was checking reviews and I noticed that some of you didn't know whether or not it was Aya or Yumi who was left behind and pulled into the mysterious red light, so I corrected it. If you still didn't get it, it was Yumi who was left behind and pulled into the light! Hopefully, though, you guys reading the corrected version will understand it better! **

**Until the next chappie! Ja**


	17. Chapter 16

Boom baby! I'm back after a long vacation, due mostly to writer's block...and school. Anyways, the important thing is I'm BACK! WHOOT!

Hiei: ...I thought you stopped drinking coffee...

I thought so too...Okay, thanks to all of you who reviewed, I got the most reviews for that short chapter...hm...

LightmaidenAya08: Don't you even think about it! (holds gun to my back) Write, dammit, WRITE!

Well now you all see how I 'amazingly' got over my writer's block, heh heh. Anywho, I hope that you'll all review this much for this chapter as well! Pllleeeaaasssee? (puppy dog eyes)

**_Oh and this chapter was inspired by the book Hawksong. It's an awesome book and, although I haven't read it in forever, couldn't get it out of my mind. So, if you've read the book and think it sounds utterly familiar, then in a sense you are correct. In Hawksong there are two warring family type things going on and, in order to stop it, the two new leaders betroth one another. This is where the idea for this chappie came from. And yes, the name Zane did indeed come from that book. After reading it I fell in love with the name! So I hope that clears up any confusion in later dates…_**

Oh well, ooon with the chappie!

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

* * *

****

"NO!" Yumi yelled, reaching out her hand in an attempt to grasp something – anything – that would pull her back to Aya, earth, Shiva…

Hiei.

She knew something was wrong amidst the redness that swallowed her. Yumi could feel the tug on her body slipping away; she could feel herself lighten once again, though this time it seemed different. Earlier she was able to feel her body, know that she was still alive, but now…she couldn't. It was as if her body was merely a fleeting memory of her former self.

_No! I won't... I can't... I WILL NOT DIE! _She screamed, unable to hold back tears. The last thing that flashed through her mind was Hiei before she fell into the darkness…

* * *

"W...where am I?" Aya asked as she opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being in a strange place - some sort of limbo or something - with her sister. _Let's see, _she wondered,_ Yumi and I were trapped in that strange place…then we contacted Genkai, and then she started to chant. And then…and then I was pulled back to my body and Yumi…_

_WAIT, YUMI! _

Without an explanation, Aya sat straight up and off the side of her bed. Looking around, she finally managed to spot her sister mere inches away from herself. Ignoring Kurama, Kyo, and Genkai she threw herself from her bed and right to Yumi's side in an amazing burst of energy, separating the short gap within seconds. After suffering a little from muscle spasms that protested her moving so quickly, Aya reached out and…

Slapped Yumi across the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hiei yelled, jumping from his place sitting beside the door. Ever since the ritual he and the others had been waiting patiently for the two girls to wake up.

Of course that was about eight hours ago…

"Yumi! Yumi!" she yelled, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "Wake up, wake up! We did it!" By now she was frantically shaking her sister in attempts to wake her from her slumber.

It didn't work.

"Aya! What the hell do think you'll accomplish! Give her some room, women!" Hiei yelled, once again, fearing for the safety of his mate. In one swift movement he was behind Aya, picked her up, and placed her aside like furniture. That done he tended to Yumi, brushing her hair from her face and gently laying her head back on the pillow.

"He's right Aya – this will accomplish nothing." Kurama said as he pulled her to him. Lifting her chin up, he wiped away her tears - of happiness or sadness he couldn't tell. Grateful for the much needed comfort, Aya buried her head in his chest as he hugged her and murmured things reassuring.

"Kurama, Hiei. Why don't you take her down for some tea or a bowl of soup? We've been cramped up for some time now and I'm sure that you're all hungry and in desperate need of some fresh air, especially Aya since she just woke up." Genkai said as she walked across the room to Yumi. "I'll take care of Yumi and watch until she wakes."

"No." Hiei stated, lifting his chin defiantly. He was NOT going to leave his mate there unprotected. Of course Genkai would be there with her, but he didn't want to take his eyes off of Yumi – he couldn't entrust anyone else to care for her properly. Neither could he simply leave her when another attack could come at any moment from Jase or she could wake up.

"Oh? You know, I _could_ ensure that you at least get some sleep, as I'm sure you're well aware of." She threatened with a smirk.

Hiei knew what that meant. "Fine…" he growled as he turned to go, but not before he gave Genkai one of his death glares.

"Don't worry," Kurama reassured both as he followed. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

* * *

Images.

Thousands of images raced through her mind as fast as a video tape set on 'fast forward'. Even though they flashed before her at an amazing rate, she could clearly see and identify all of them. These flashes were about 400 years worth of life starting from what she last remembered, all the way back to when she was but a kitten.

Before Yumi knew it she was awake again and in complete control of what she saw, but not in a dark void like expected. She wasn't even in heaven or hell. No, what she was in wasn't like anything she expected: Her surroundings were purple; a brilliant, radiant purple. It looked as if she stood in some sort of garden adjacent to a towering castle upon a cliff. This castle glistened like the iridescent inside of an oyster shell and was the only thing around her that was not purple. The landscape was simply majestic, complete with a waterfall and all.

"Where…am I?" Yumi asked aloud.

"You're with me, safe, inside my final resting place," a voice from behind said. Spinning around, Yumi tried to identify the source of the eerily familiar voice.

"Looking for me?" With a flash of golden light, there stood a man – or demon to be exact if the blue and silver tipped fox ears were any indication.

He was a Kitsune with long, flowing hair that started as a light blue hue then faded to silver, and eyes as clear and pale as the purest blue opal. He wore the garbs of someone who was obviously a ruler of some sort, or at least very wealthy. His shirt was crimson and of fine silk with golden embroidery beneath an equally fine robe of purple, making his hair and eyes stand out. His slacks were baggy and of black suede with leather boots finishing his appearance. However, one more thing that caught her eye more than anything was his Demon-edge sword strapped to his side.

"F…father?" she squeaked, baking up a little in disbelief. He nodded and smiled warmly.

"Yes, Yumi it's me."

* * *

"Well babe, I'm glad yer back and in one piece!" Kyo slurred. He had promptly followed everyone down the hall and into the kitchen, escorted by Shiva. There, he made sure to break open the wine bottles and have a toast to his master's safe return – where he got the wine, nobody knew. Needless to say, he was the only one drinking and as a result drunk, very drunk.

"Stupid ottsel," Shiva growled as she snapped at his tail. "This is no time to celebrate! Yumi is still not awake!"

"Hn, agreed." Hiei commented from his dark corner across the room. It was already an hour since Aya had awakened and Yumi still wasn't up.

"What if she doesn't wake up…ever…?" Aya said quietly from her position on Kurama's lap. She fingered the material of her new outfit that Genkai had generously given her, though it was a priestess's outfit given.

Growling, Hiei stood up from his corner, stalked all the way to where she and Kurama were and slammed his hand down on the table in front of them nearly splitting it in two. "I don't want to hear you say anything like that ever again." Without fear, Aya held his intense gaze that revealed the torment raging inside him.

"Hiei, why don't you go sit in your corner and simmer down," Kurama said quietly, glaring at him. Breaking off the intense gaze between himself and Kurama's girlfriend, Hiei started to make his way to the room Genkai and his mate were in. Kurama noticed this and – fearing that he might provoke the wrath of Genkai – slipped Aya into a nearby chair and rushed in front of him.

"Don't Hiei," he warned. "Not in the mood you're in. Just go and take a walk with Shiva or something, you both obviously need to simmer down a little. I'll go and see what's up with Yumi."

Secretly furious inside, Hiei was about ready to break Kurama's nose and then strangle the old hag until he got some answers, but Shiva came to the rescue.

_Hiei, he's right. How could we even think of greeting Yumi with a civil war raging between us and the rest of the fighters here? It's simply barbaric and we couldn't do that to her, she'd want to wake up to everyone happy and safe. _

_Ugh! I know that! It's just…just so infuriating to not be able to do anything! AT ALL! I am her mate and I should be able to protect her!_

_And you have! Or have you forgotten how you saved her from that fever? Or from Jase when he was about to completely drain her of her energy and power? _

…

_You know I'm right. You can not hide it from my mind._

…_fine. I will go._

Without explanation, Hiei abruptly turned and, with Shiva, disappeared into the forest. Sighing with relief, Kurama looked to Aya with another reassuring smile.

"I suppose I may as well go and fulfill my promise."

"Wait. I'll go with you," Aya said as she slipped from her seat and walked to him.

"No," he said firmly. "You are just as emotional as Hiei. Before you do anything you should take a walk around the temple – just don't go out of the temple's boundaries. There is a seal that is protecting you two for the time being and outside it you would be vulnerable."

"No I wouldn't…" she protested. Kurama gazed upon her with sad eyes.

"I understand that you want to be near her – as does Hiei – but you need fresh air and you must stretch out a little. You've been in a comatose state for days."

Aya hung her head in defeat and stared at her feet. "I know," was her feeble reply. Giving her one last hug and kiss, he turned and walked to his destination leaving Aya behind.

* * *

"Father…what are you doing here? Where is here? What's going on?" Still smiling, her father first bent down to hug her before saying anything, leaving Yumi utterly confused.

"First, I have to say how nice it is to see my first born child grown, and into a beautiful women none the less! You look just like your mother – you have her eyes."

"Umm, thanks…"

Suddenly the cheerful smile was replaced with a somewhat troubled expression as he sighed. "Yumi, I know that you're probably wondering what in the world is going on, and trust me, I will answer any questions you have. I am not an illusion."

"Okay, then where exactly am I? And why are you here?" she asked, getting annoyed.

Evidently her father caught this. "Don't take that tone with me young lady."

"I'm hardly young."

"Compared to me you are."

"Hn."

"Hn."

At this petty argument they had just shared, they both laughed. "Come now; let's not fight here, not now. There is too much to be revealed, too many secrets to be answered. Now, to answer your first question, we are inside my resting place as I'm sure I told you not to long ago." Yumi tried to speak, but he held up his hand to silence her. "This 'tomb' is a sort of realm inside your pendant and also part of your sister's."

"But then how are you standing before me? And why can I touch you? Aren't you supposed to be some sort of ghost or something?"

"Not really. I am dead, but I stored some of myself in this place as I was creating it so that, if needed, I could pull one of you in here with me for a time being."

Yumi's eyebrow arched. "And why, pre tell, would you ever need to do that?"

"Hm, tell me. What do you know of your childhoods?"

"What? Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to be asking questions here!"

"And I've let you ask some, but you still didn't answer me: what do you remember?"

Yumi didn't know why he was asking her this. Of course she didn't know anything at all! Her childhood was erased – or at least parts of it – by the man standing before her now! "Of course I don't remember anything because you erased them in order to protect Aya and I after you died, Zane!"

After she said a few other selective words – at which he wondered if she'd been sailing all her life – she ended her rant, ice starting to fringe his clothes from her rage.

"Are you finished?" he asked, smiling. When all she did was huff his smile grew wider. "I see that you're not only like your mother, but me as well. I've never heard anything like that since one of my soldiers slept on duty – and let me tell you, he got an earful from me as well as a good beating. Anyways, let me get to the point: if I erased your memories – and I did – you wouldn't have been able to know my name or that it was I who erased your memories."

Yumi's mouth dropped. It was true. She did recall that a little while before, she never even knew who her father, Zane, was except for the occasional glimpse here and there in which she didn't even recognize him.

_This place…the images! When I came here it brought back my memories!_

"Ah, I see you've figured it out. Smart girl, of course you get that from me as well." He laughed arrogantly.

Yumi grinned. "If mother ever heard you say that, you'd be dead."

"Ha! She _would_ put up one hell of a fight!"

"So why exactly do I need to remember everything if you made it such a big deal about erasing my memories? I mean, you used the last of your life to do it and send us somewhere safe as I recall."

Zane sighed. "Yumi, I know about what is happening to you and your sister: it's exactly what I've been trying to protect you from by erasing your knowledge of my world. I see how well that turned out though...

I know that Jase and Adrian first courted you and gained your trust then betrayed you by putting those blasted curses upon you. "

"So." She countered sharply.

_Ugh! She's too much like me!_ He thought to himself. Out of annoyance, he glared.

"So they were working for the person I was trying to protect you from!" he countered.

Realizing how stubborn and bratty she had been she cast her eyes downward in shame. Sighing, her father walked over to Yumi and took her hand, leading her to the steps of the castle. There he sat and motioned for her to do so as well. When seated, he started speaking again. "I'm sure you've heard those two bakas say it more than once: you two are needed."

"Needed? For what?"

"Your territory and your palace." At her questioning gaze he decided it'd be best to start from the beginning. After all, she didn't know anything about what he was going to tell her. She was far too young to be considering such things as politics and talking charge of some land, so until he was sure she would be ready to take over, he had kept it from her. He sighed.

"Let's start from the beginning…"

* * *

"Genkai?" Kurama called as he slid the door open.

"Yes, yes, come in." Stepping inside, Kurama carefully closed the door behind him. The first thing he noticed was that Yumi's clothes had been changed to an outfit that Genkai was always seen in. He guessed that the outfit really was Genkai's since they seemed to be nearly the same size.

"How is she doing?" he asked as he stared down at the comatose body lying before him. He couldn't help but be worried. It had already been far too long since Aya had returned, surely Yumi would've – should've – been back by now…

His fears were confirmed when he shifted his gaze to the old psychic standing across him. He had never seen her this troubled before - whatever was wrong was serious. "I'm afraid that…I'm afraid that it didn't work." She said slowly, carefully forming the words.

"So she's…" Genkai nodded gravely.

"We should tell the others now. There is nothing I can do for her. "

"No, she can't be dead! Perhaps you missed something? Doesn't she have a faint pulse? Anything?"

Genkai shook her head. "No Kurama. Her skin is as cool as ice, she's not breathing, and she had no pulse. The only strange thing is, is that her body is not stiff as dead bodies are wont to do, but then again I've never had any chance to care for a demon body so maybe it's different."

Kurama was at a loss for words, so instead, he ran to Yumi's side and checked for a pulse, heartbeat, anything, anything at all. He could not simply stand there and do nothing. She was his best friend's love interest, his girlfriend's sister, and more importantly a good friend.

Try as he might, he couldn't find any living notion in her body. She didn't even react to any of the plants he hurriedly conjured. Genkai was right: she was gone. Now if only he could figure out a way to tell Aya…

and especially Hiei.

* * *

Yumi sat there on the radiant stone steps as she waited patiently for her father to speak and tell his story. Far too long had she been denied the answers to her questions.

"Our territory had always been a ground for war." He began slowly. "The Kitsune's palace –my palace – ruled over most of the land, but there was another part of land – an island to be exact - that was ruled by the ice queen.

She was old and very powerful, one of the first generation that started the war. Her palace flourished with sorcerers and sorceresses, all of whom were in some way threatening. As for my palace, it was ruled by Kitsunes, as I'm sure you could've deducted from the 'imaginative' name.

"What a minute," Yumi interrupted, "Why was our land grounds for war? Who did you fight?"

Unfazed, he replied. "The sorcerers. They wanted our lands I suppose, and thus conquer the territory. However, no one knows for sure why the war started in the first place. You see, the war had been going on for generations. Each side hated the other with such malice it was frightening. We had always been taught to hate the others since birth and were prepared for the battlefield as soon as one could walk. My ancestors would fight on the battle field with their people and as a result, many kings and queens died at a young age.

In the Kitsunes' palace there was always a royal family to rule in which the first born – male or female – would rule. I'm not too sure about how it was done exactly in the other palace since Zeal, the ice queen, ruled for such a long time, but I know that her heir and eventual replacement was a female, named Celestia, who wasn't allowed on the battlefield."

"Why would you do that if it meant endangering the blood line – have royalty fight I mean. If the other side didn't risk such things why would you?" Yumi questioned.

"Because, it showed that we cared for our people. How else would you gain their trust? Sit on a throne and get fat while everyone else risked their lives? No, we loved our lands and were willing to die for it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

He waved a hand, dismissing the thought. "No, you couldn't have known. You were raised without memory of your early years, but I can see why you'd think that. Of course with all the bloodshed our line should've been extinct centuries ago, but in order to counter this outcome, we would choose our mates at a young age. That way by the time the rulers died, they'd have children ready to take the position and rule.

And that was how I came to power. I ended up having to rule at a very early age – 50 years to be exact. My brother had died in battle right next to me and there was nothing I could do about it…" he trailed off with a hollow look in his eye as he relived the tragic event that he clearly would never get over.

Yumi tried to say something, but the words escaped her. How would she feel if she lost Aya, and right before her very eyes! That would be terrible. So instead, she placed her hand upon his back and rubbed it comfortingly. It was the least she could do. Zane noticed this and slowly put his hand over hers.

"Thank you Yumi."

"No problem. I would've gone mad if I had lost Aya like that."

He finally lifted his head and looked at her with sad eyes. "You saw her tortured, Yumi. That's much worse and I'm glad you protected her all these years: you are a good sister and the best daughter I could've asked for – well, besides Aya. She's the best as well." He grinned. "And yes, I did go mad. After I saw him die I went berserk killing every last one of the sorcerers around me.

Afterwards, however, it finally dawned on me what he dieing meant – I would have to pick up and rule. I was the only child left - my mother was still alive but unable to rule due to a physical handicap attained during battle. Of course I would do it, but I didn't have a mate yet which meant that if I died, that would be the last of the royal bloodline who were also the most powerful warriors as well.

Sick of the weight now upon my shoulders, and with the grief of loosing five brothers to war, I made the decision that night that I'd end the war then. So I snuck from the palace's walls and stealthily made my way past my enemies' defenses and into their castle. My intent was to kill their heir, which I learned was to take the throne the very next day, in her sleep. A very dirty trick, but as I said before, I was enraged.

But when I finally got to her room, she was awake and very surprised to see me, a Kitsune, leap through her open window. She," He laughed, "was not what I expected. I ended up standing there like an idiot before her!"

"Why?"

"Because she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her beauty was so exotic to me: she had long dark, brown hair and beautiful violet eyes. Her skin was pale and unmarred, so…perfect against the silk of her nightgown. She was short and slender and obviously a panther demon if the black tail attached to her was any indication."

_Why does that description sound familiar? _Yumi wondered to herself. When her father continued she shook the thought away and paid attention once again.

"I had never seen anyone like her before since most of the Kitsunes were tan, fair haired and tall. I even think that it was that very night that I fell in love with her, Yumi, your mother."

Yumi's jaw dropped. That's why she seemed so familiar! According to her father's descriptions, she WAS the spinning image of her mother. Her father didn't seem to notice her reaction – he was too caught up in the past. The dreamy expression on his face as he talked about her made Yumi smile. _Now I know where Aya got the whole 'Love at first site' gene._

Meanwhile, Zane continued his story.

"She soon got over the surprise of seeing me there and then became mad, very mad. A spell, an ice spell, more powerful than any I had ever come across before had me pinned to the wall within seconds. It was then that I realized that not only was she beautiful, but deadly as well.

Before I knew it she had a knife to my throat, drawing a little bit of blood. After that I remembered my training and quickly escaped her spell and drew a knife of my own, placing it beneath her chin as she had done with me.

Staring down at her I could see that she was afraid and at that moment, all thoughts of killing her left me. So, I drew back my knife and dropped it to the floor trying to show that I would not harm her. After confirming with me that I was no threat, she did the same. Then, as uncomfortable the situation was, I explained that I was there to negotiate, to bring about some other means to end the bloodshed.

To my surprise she didn't laugh at me, but told me that she felt the same way I did about all the killing and that it needed to be stopped as well. So, I gave her a necklace that I and my family always wore so that she could come to my palace to negotiate after she was made queen. Before she could answer yes or no, however, I had left her room.

The next day she surprised me yet again by actually coming, alone. I ended up holding a dinner in the dining chamber, so that we could discuss things privately. It was strange; I couldn't get her out of my head at all the entire time. What I mean is, is that I kept on longing for her which led me to think of the strangest thing ever: I thought about taking her as my mate.

With great difficulty I eventually told her my idea. It would bring about peace between our two lands easily – or so I thought. She was at first disturbed and repelled by such an idea then shocked and then thoughtful until she finally accepted it. Of course I told her that she didn't have to love me or anything, that it could be strictly business, which was what, eventually, led her to agree.

So, not long after, we announced to both palaces that we chose each other as mates. At first everyone was enraged by such an idea, but after we acted like we truly loved each other wholeheartedly – I didn't have to act but your mother did – they accepted it thus, ending the war and joining the two kingdoms together. Her mother hated it though and refused to leave her island as did some others of her kind.

Eventually, the two sides became used to one another and were happy. Your mother even ended up falling in love with me as deeply as I was already in love with her, and so you were born. This brought great happiness to our new kingdom, but enraged her mother further. Evidently, Zeal had formed her own little group of assassins which tried to kill me and your mother after that, but we always eluded them or our guards sacrificed their lives for us.

Then one day tragedy struck. Your mother and I were performing the ritual dance that the Kitsunes had always done before their people, when another assassination attempt was made. The arrow, skillfully poisoned, was aimed for me, but your mother noticed it before I did and, since no guards were around to protect us, ended up saving me by pushing me away at the last minute. She was struck by the arrow instead of me…

And later that night she died."

Tears welled up in her father's eyes and before she knew what was going on, she realized she was crying as well. She had never known her mother since she was too young to remember, but she still cried. Her mother had given her life for the man she loved. Yumi only hoped that she could die so noble too.

Even though she had just heard of her own mother's death, Yumi couldn't help but smile as she remembered what she had just learned: her father was a love sick puppy when he first saw her mom! It was even funnier – in a strange way - that her mother had to wait and fall in love with him.

"So, what happened after…she died…?" Yumi asked after some time had passed.

"Well, this may be another long story I'm afraid, that ends in tragedy." He warned. Yumi gave him a look as if to say 'I'm not a child' so he shrugged his shoulders and prepared to indulge into another 'history lesson'…

* * *

"Hiei, Aya. I need you guys to come with me for a minute," Genkai said as she strode into the kitchen. Aya, Hiei, and Shiva had just gotten back from their stroll and were waiting, again, for Yumi to wake. Kurama was still in the room with Yumi.

As soon as the words reached his ears, Hiei was off with Aya and Shiva mere inches behind him. Bringing up the rear, Genkai walked back the way the others had run, slowly. She didn't want to have to tell them the bad news, especially since they looked so hopeful, but she had to do what she had to do.

As soon as Genkai had finally entered the room and shut the door, Hiei spoke.

"Tell me old women, why isn't Yumi awake yet?" he demanded. Since Genkai called them in he thought that Yumi had finally woken up, but seeing that she was still unmoving, he feared the worse.

Genkai didn't even respond with the usual glare and snappy comeback which didn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach. Kurama wasn't even his usual optimistic self; he stood by the window with a solemn look in his eye, though he obviously tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry everyone," Genkai said slowly, "but the ritual was unsuccessful for Yumi."

"W…what do you mean!" Aya demanded, voicing the question that had sprung in Hiei's mind as well.

"I mean –"

"She means that Yumi is not coming back." Kurama said.

"What! NO! You can do the ritual again! This time it'll work – I'm here!" Aya yelled.

"No, that wouldn't work."

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE SHE'D HAVE TO BE ALIVE IN ORDER FOR IT TO WORK!" Hiei suddenly bellowed, out-voicing Aya.

At this sudden realization that she'd refused to accept before, Aya starting to cry – or at least tried to. The sobs that demanded to escape from her body refused to leave her throat causing her to shake and take in quick, raspy breaths. Kurama hurriedly ran over to her and hugged her tightly letting Aya cling to him with all her strength – and that hurt. The pain got so unbearable that he had to transform in order to not cry out in pain.

"Shut up." Hiei demanded quietly, balling his fists together in order to restrain himself. He couldn't stand to hear Aya whine so loudly – now that she finally managed to get past the quiet, held in crying, she was now unbearably loud – and if she didn't quit soon he'd go insane. Still, Aya didn't even hear him or pretended not to. Instead, she wailed even louder.

"I said be quiet…" His eyes started to grow hot with held back tears. Louder and louder she wailed.

"SHUT THE F-censored-K UP! YOU CRYING WILL DO NOTHING EXCEPT PISS ME OFF! NOW WHY DON'T YOU GET UP OFF YOUR ASS AND ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE EXISTANCE!" Silence followed, but it still didn't satisfy him. Then, pushing Kurama away, Aya transformed with a look of intense hate and anger upon her face.

"What did you say to me?" she asked, slightly bending down so that her face was in his.

"I said shut… up, and get up off your ass and do something once in awhile."

"And what gives you the right to say something like that to me?"

"If you" he said pointing his finger angrily at her, "didn't get tricked, this would've never happened. YUMI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

Anger flared in her eyes as she drew back her hand and punched him in the face. This resulted in him punching her back, each hit making the receiver take a step back. Then, recovering quicker, Aya charged up to Hiei, wrapped one hand around his neck, and threw him against the wall. Her face even closer to his than before, Aya growled.

"You have no right to say anything like that – ever. You've no right to JUDGE ME! I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU AND COULD KILL YOU WITH A FLICK OF MY WRIST!" Try as he might, Hiei couldn't free himself of her grasp and he was starting to loose breath. Aya noticed this and slightly backed off just enough to let him breathe…barely. Each knew what they were doing and both thought it was idiotic. They knew that they were acting out and taking out their anger on the other, even if Hiei DID start it first. However, they each were insulted and beyond angry.

"Let go of me!" Hiei managed to say. When Aya made it clear that she wouldn't by sharpening her claws on the wall beside his head, he got even madder.

"Hiei, Aya! Stop this at once!" Yoko Kurama snarled. He tried to reach out and hold back Aya, but a force field pushed him back.

"I SAID TO LET ME GO!" Hiei bellowed as his power flared with immense anger and, also, grief. Aya was blown back by the force and thrown through the wall, into the forest surrounding the temple, knocking down trees. Without a word, Hiei rubbed his sore neck and walked over to Yumi. Now he could feel his eyes moisten even more as he looked upon her.

_Now everything has truly been taken away from me…_he thought as he bent over and gently kissed her on the lips before picking her up. In a flash, he was gone along with Shiva who was quietly watching the scene unfold before her.

Kurama was about ready to take off after Aya when a dull click! click! sound reached his sensitive ears. Bending down, Kurama picked up a black pearl that had fallen and rolled to where he was standing. _Hiei…_ Kurama thought sadly as he shook his head and slipped it into his pocket. Soon after he raced through the hole in the wall and to Aya's unconscious body…

* * *

Aww, Hiei. You were crying...

Hiei: shut up, you wrote the script.

And you did a wonderful job!

Hiei: Hn, are you going to finish playing the game or what?

Oh! Yeah, I don't know...I've never played this game before...

Hiei: (grins wolfishly) Come on, It's just a 'harmless game of strip poker', remember?

Yes, yes. I did say that. Okay, let's start then...

2 hours later...

Take it off! Take it off! lol

Hiei: Fine...(curses unfriendly-like things beneath his breath and takes off his pants) I thought you said you've never played before...

(fully clothed and grinning) I haven't...I've played regular poker!

Hiei: (grumbles and now is standing only in his boxers. Hears fangirl screams from outside the house.) I'm going to die...

Ack! Hiei! You wear...

**continued in chapter 17...**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XVII**

* * *

"So, what happened after mom died?" Yumi hesitantly asked. 

They, her and her father, were now walking among the soft, lavender colored fields surrounding the castle. She had insisted he take a breather – he had talked an awful lot during his monologue before, and he seemed to be suffering from some sort of emotional trauma in her eyes. Besides, she needed a break from it all as well. Even though she was finally able to remember her past, it still didn't answer questions. Of course, her father had seen to that and now, with painful clarity, she was beginning to see the big picture.

Clearly her enemy, the ice queen - and oddly enough her grandmother - , evidently needed her and her sister for _something_ that Zane had yet to reveal. Though a little irritated that she wasn't getting the info she needed directly, she was still intrigued about events she knew nothing of. After all, her father _had_ kept these things from her when she was a child and well, after he died… that didn't matter. All that mattered now were the important things, such _as what happened after her mother died._

Zane sighed, long and deep as if trying to rid himself of something – of what, Yumi could only guess. Straightening himself, he wearily eyed her from the corner of his eyes. "After she died chaos ensued."

Yumi stopped walking and glared. She was NOT going to go beating around the bush with vague answers again! It was _not_ acceptable. Evidently Zane noticed this and stopped walking as well, turning to face her directly. It was all he could do to withhold the smirk that threatened to break from the corner of his mouth.

"Patience Yumi, you'll know _everything _sooner or _later_." Her scowl only deepened making him loose his inner battle and break out into a full, toothy grin. How he loved teasing her.

"Okay! Geez, I was only having a little fun Yumi!" he said, holding his hands up in a mock gesture of surrender. She was not amused. "(sigh) Anyways, as I was saying before, everyone panicked. It took a long time to calm everyone down considering my guards had to do it for me; I was too busy cradling Celestia and futilely trying to revive her. Finally I was forced to accept that she was no longer with us and, as her last wish, I was told to give you this…"

With another warm smile, he pulled the chain off that, just moments before, hung from his neck revealing it to actually be a pendant of some sort. Upon closer inspection she realized - as soon as he had given it to her- it was truly a memento. It was beautifully decorated, yet simple, with an oval piece of jade in its center. The gold had been pressed with numerous designs depicting magical runes.

"T…this was from mother?" she asked in a whisper. All she received from her father was a curt nod. Turning the precious piece of jewelry in her hands, she noticed hinges on its corners. So it's a locket? she mused to herself. With nimble fingers she opened the memento-locket only to find words engraved on the inside.

"_segretta no imagis_?" she read aloud, looking questioningly to her father.

"It simply means with all my love," he informed her.

Yumi nodded absentmindedly before continuing her examination of the object. On the other side of the locket was a picture or, rather, painting of herself holding an infant? No, it was her mother she realized after doing a double-take. It was her mother holding herself as a newborn.

"She loved you with all her heart Yumi," Zane said as he walked up to her. "She wanted you to know how much she loved you."

"Why didn't I have this before?" Yumi asked, looking up. "If she wanted me to have it, shouldn't I…well, already have it?"

"You did have it." He answered. "But when I erased your memories I decided to take it away from you with the intention of giving it back when you came here."

"Oh…" Slightly embarrassed, Yumi ducked her head down letting long auburn locks hide her face.

"Come now, don't do that." He sighed as he bent down, lifting her face up. "You used to do that all the time when you were little. Hell, we couldn't get you to show your face in a crowd – you'd always try to hide!"

Yumi blushed a little, but hid it well. She smirked. "Bet I was a pain in the ass too."

He mirrored her smirk. "Right you are."

* * *

_NO._

What was he supposed to do now? Accept that she was dead? Give up all hope and say 'oh, how sad. Nothing can be done now'? No, that wasn't possible, he wouldn't allow such thoughts to creep in and make themselves at home. He didn't give up on finding Yukina – or find out about his mother for that matter – and he wouldn't give up on something as important as this either. Yumi was all he had left now, and he wouldn't let such a thing be taken away from him…

Again.

He was confused though. Utterly confused. He knew that something had been overlooked; he knew that they had missed _something_ whatever IT was.

Yes, he could admit that much to himself, he WAS confused, and that was a bad thing. A confused Hiei led to an irritated Hiei, and an irritated Hiei led to a pissed off Hiei – not a very good thing if you happened to be any tangible object in his way.

Such as a stubborn piece of thick underbrush among a densely thick forest.

Needless to say said underbrush had been hacked away within a matter of seconds…along with nearly all the other twigs or thorns that happened to be in his way. He was careful, though, not to get any scratches on Yumi's porcelain skin or any twigs in her hair. He would take care of her body until she woke up. Yes…she would wake up eventually – it was only a matter of time. And if not a matter of time then…he would surely find out some way, some loophole to get her better again.

Hiei stopped his assault on the underbrush for a minute and looked up. A rain drop greeted him, promptly falling on his head with a loud _splat!_ He scowled, holding Yumi a little tighter and jumped to the top of a tree and scanned the area. He was far from the temple already and the last rays of the sun were setting over the horizon casting the trees in orange light. It was a beautiful sight and, if it were any other moment than this, he would've probably stopped to appreciate nature's beauty.

Wait. Scratch that; he probably wouldn't have cared anyway.

His eyes kept scanning the area until they fell upon a cave a short distance away. In a flash he was gone and standing before the cave's entrance.

Beware all animals that happen to live in said cave.

* * *

"Aya?" Kurama asked as he slipped into her room. They were still at Genkai's temple; Kurama thought that it would be best considering the efficient barrier it was able to hold up. 

Since she was told of her sister's death – and after her bout with Hiei – Aya had locked herself up in her room, silent. She hadn't talked to anyone except for when absolutely needed. Her silence could rival that of Hiei's except…it was worse.

"…"

He sighed. He had expected as much. Even though he had tried everything he could think of, nothing changed. She sat still, rigid, her eyes hollow. She had undergone a sort of transformation that bellied her grief. _Or guilt_, he mused.

_**Hmph. You can't do anything right.**_

_Really? I do believe it was I who wooed her first._

_**But she fell in love with…us… when she saw ME**._

_Whatever._

_**Let me out. I'll have a better chance of getting her to speak than** **you.**_

He sighed. It was no use arguing with him. Even though he suppressed the Kitsune he shared a body with, it wasn't fruitful. He could lose control sometimes and Youko would come out, leaving him in the corner of their mind, a spectator. Of course he wasn't able to do that until _after_ Kurama had gotten stronger…

Kurama could feel the eagerness and irritation radiating from Youko at the moment which only meant that it'd be a matter of time before he would force himself out… or, possibly, come out when Kurama was asleep. He found out that Youko could do that the hard way; one tends to become suspicious when they 'sleepwalked' into numerous jewelry stores and woke up the next morning in a tree with priceless treasures surrounding him.

Not that he minded really. He could care less if the Kitsune was able to leave his body or not. Hell, when Youko sought safety in his body he became an entirely different being: half Kitsune, half human. It was really confusing and irritating sometimes.

_Fine,_ _I'll let you out just… try not to hurt her feelings or anything…_

_**Hmph, baka, like I'd go and do that; she's already hurting enough as it is and I'm sure you're well aware that I care for her as well.**_

Not in the least comforted by what the thief had said, he nevertheless let himself relax and be at ease. He could feel the familiar tingling that welcomed him every time the two 'switched places'. Familiar gray smoke shrouded him as his body grew slightly taller, a tail, fox ears, and longer silver hair.

"Finally…" Youko Kurama whispered as he slightly stretched. Every time he was confined inside the red haired human…well, simply put, he hated it.

"Aya? Heeelloo?" he said as he walked up to her playfully. His tail whipped behind him in the same playful manner – he was trying his best to look cute and cheer her up, (_Youko fan girls: Awwwwww!_) however, it wasn't working. His grin faltered a bit as he crouched down in front of her so that he could look her in the eyes. He knew for a fact that she could hear him, so why didn't she say anything, or, for that matter, even acknowledge his presence?

As his golden eyes met her lifeless and joyless ones, she quickly averted them. Though not too surprised by the action, his mouth still dragged down at the corners in a slight grimace. Quickly he changed that grimace into a pout and puppy dog eyes. Hell, she better react to _this _in SOME way – he wasn't doing anything for charity ya know!

The only response he got was her getting up and walking to the window. Pride and ego now thoroughly stomped on and deflated, he resided to simply throw himself backwards onto her bed with an overly dramatic sigh. Bored, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Why?" he finally asked after finding that the ceiling wasn't very entertaining after all. Aya seemed ruffled up a bit at the question, but still didn't respond nor did she bother turning around. For the second time withinfive minutes, he sighed long and deep. "I _won't_ take that as an answer Aya; maybe Hiei, but not you."

* * *

"I _won't_ take that as an answer Aya; maybe Hiei, but not you." 

Her head involuntarily twitched at the statement. _Stupid head betraying me_… she thought to herself. Right now she was going to mourn and grieve for her sister if anything… even if that meant ignoring her love interest - or one of her love interests if you count the redhead too (she preferred to see them as one being not two). Still, she wasn't in the mood for doing much of anything at the moment, not so soon.

"Aya," Youko whispered in her ear as his arms snaked their way around her waist. When did that happen? "I know what you're going through." He said quietly into her hair. Again her body betrayed her by giving a somewhat annoyed grunt. She hadn't meant to do it, but still… how could he expect to know what she was going through? Yumi was dead.

She could feel Youko softly chuckle, his breath hot against her neck. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true. I've had a very f#&ed up life."

This interested her. That is until she started to reprimand herself mentally. She was supposed to _only_ mourn! NOT think about his mysterious past, or his hands around her waist... or the feel of his breath brushing her neck… or her body leaning back against him…

_Ahh! When will my body quit betraying me_!

"Yumi is dead." She finally said aloud. Her voice was a little raspy from not talking so much, but she needed to say something in order to stop the direction her thoughts were taking. She also needed to actually accept what everyone kept on telling her and apologizing for. "She's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Suddenly cold air filled the space that Youko had been only moments before. Somewhat confused, and now cold, she turned around to see where her object of warmth had disappeared. She found him simply starring at her, a calculating look in his golden eyes. She returned his look with a carefully neutral one.

"What?" she finally asked, becoming somewhat impatient after ten minutes. In one fluid movement he seemed to become like his old, laid-back self again.

"Nothing," he said, purposely turning around and walking for the door. He gave her one more calculating glance before shrugging nonchalantly and heading out the door leaving her behind, tail swishing lazily behind him.

_Now what in the… Jerk!_

Anger now coming from out of nowhere, Aya hurriedly ran to the door. "Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

"This locket thingy has some sort of protection spell in it doesn't it." Yumi stated. She eyed her father trying to get him to speak directly; no 'trips down memory lane' as she had so fondly dubbed his sudden comments that always led them off the subject. She couldn't help but wonder if he did it on purpose. 

"Hm? Oh, yes, but it's not for protection but, rather, power."

"Power."

"Yes, power."

She raised her eyebrow. "What kind of power."

"To increase your strength; I also have one for Aya that her mother left behind as well_." Well, there goes feeling somewhat unique and special_ Yumi thought. _Oh well, at least I'm still the oldest… Now if I wasn't so damn short._

"Aya's mother_?" _She inhaled a deep breath, resisting the urge to smirk - it was time to start having some fun._ " Who-was-she?-When-did-you-meet?-How-did-you-meet?-What-kind-of-demon-was-she?-(gasp) You-were-having-an-affair-on-mother_!" she finished all in one long breath.

"Yes, Aya's mother. Her name was Tia. We met at a formal gathering, ball-type deal three years after your mother died. She was a Kitsune. We fell in love and got married. And no, I HAD NEVER HAD AN AFFAIR ON YOUR MOTHER OR, FOR THAT MATTER, ANY OF MY MATES!"

"_Mates?_" another dramatic pause. "Exactly how many whores did you have?"

He ground his teeth together in frustration and tightly shut his eyes. How in the world did she ever come to these conclusions? What had he done? "_I. Have. Only. Had. Two. Mates."_

"…"

He carefully opened one eye while still trying to suppress his growing rage and irritation welling up inside of him. He opened the other when all he saw was Yumi rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. "What the hell?" he murmured as he eyed her wearily. Had she gone nuts?

"You should have seen the look on your face!" she yelled in between fits of mirth. "It was priceless!"

He looked at her quizzically, head tilted, ears perked. "I repeat: _what the hell_?"

Yumi stood up slowly, holding a hand to her side - she was still suffering from mild bouts of what she was sure sounded like insane giggling. Her father was beginning to piss her off with all the teasing he did to her, it was only far that she got to mess around with his mind too. And from the looks of things she succeeded.

She wiped away a tear. "Oh, nothing dad, I was only messin' with ya. I know that you would never do anything like that! Now, tell me what happened next with Aya's mum."

He wearily eyed her not sure if he could trust that she wouldn't go into another fit of laughter. He supposed he did deserve it for pushing her for as many times as he already had, but still… he was the father. She wasn't allowed to do that… but oh well.

"Weeeellll," he drawled. "Nothing really important happened with all that. It was basically the same deal as what happened to your mother – she was assassinated two years after we had Aya."

"What! Another assassination? Did the new country you and my momunite break up when she died?"

"No, but everyone was a little freaked out about it. Still, everything turned back to normal after awhile and well, that's when the other assassination was made, but this time it was gruesome."

"Gruesome?"

"Yes. One day after coming back from a meeting I found Tia on our bed covered with blood. Someone had stabbed her… a lot… until she had died. By the looks of it, it had had to have been an inside job since I doubt that anyone would've been able to kill her so easily." He shuddered as the unwanted image decided to show itself in his head. "Anyways, afterwards I had you and your sister's memories erased and then I told one of my guards to take you both somewhere safe… anywhere."

"But why?" Yumi asked quietly. She didn't understand why her father had to let them go like that.

He sighed. "Because it was the only way to protect you. I knew that my demise would come soon after she was killed and I didn't want either of you to get hurt or have the images of my death burned in your memories forever. I wouldn't allow it. But now, I see that it was futile – you're still being pursued by Zeal."

"Yeah, about that," Yumi said looking up from the flower she had picked during her father's answer. "Why exactly is she so intent on getting us… _alive_ for that matter?"

"Aaah, good question." He said looking at her calmly.

"You…you don't know?"

"I know."

Yumi stared at him. "Then why won't you tell me?" she asked slowly, grinding her teeth in frustration.

"Because I forget what she's after."

"But you do know that it's _something,_ right?"

"Well yes. I think it's some sort of artifact of colossal power that was passed down in my family for generations – in order to protect, not use. Only those related to my family by blood are able to get through the barrier that surrounds it. If anyone tries to steal the treasure then they get a rather painful death for their actions."

Again Yumi raised a brow. "You can remember all of that and yet you can't remember the actual object being protected?"

He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Nope."

"Uhh… I think I'm gonna have a headache…" Wait, scratch that. She DID already have one. "Too late…" she grumbled to herself.

She heard her father's laughter from beside her. "Come on now Yumi! Unfortunately I'm sure that whatever that artifact is, you're going to get to find out sooner or later. You have to go back to the palace and kill Zeal. If you don't… well, I'm not sure I have to tell you what may happen."

Yumi nodded absentmindedly before being engulfed into a warm embrace. "Don't worry my daughter. Everything will be fine… but now, it's time for you to leave…" Her eyes widened a bit, but became their normal size once again when she realized that though he may seem real in this reality, he was dead and gone in the real world.

Slowly and unwillingly they both broke off the hug and simply stood there staring at each other. Yumi opened her mouth in order to say something, a goodbye at the very least, but nothing came out. Unintelligently, she closed her gaping mouth and simply stood there not quite knowing what she should do. What do you say to someone who is so important to you and yet at the same time is someone you know nothing about? Yumi felt as though she had just scratched the surface of her father's being. She wanted to everything about him, everything she should've already known. Try as she might, no words formed from her lips – she was never really that good at goodbyes anyway. She was saved, however, by her father.

"I'm sad to see you leave so soon Yumi, but you have to. I'm sure everyone must be worried sick about you… especially this boy named Hiei?" Her cheeks reddened slightly at the oh so fatherly look he gave her. He shook his head and grinned.

"No matter. He's a good mate for my daughter if he managed to put up with you _and_ protect you. I'm glad that you are no longer so alone Yumi." Unbidden tears welled up in her eyes making them sting. She didn't' want to cry in front of him; she didn't want him to remember her with a tear streaked face, but try as she might, they still fell, twin streams running freely. She was surprised to see Zane's eyes start to become glassy as well.

"Before I send you away I have instructions for you."

"What?"

"Aya must come to me as well through her own pendant, and you need to say the words to send her here." Yumi nodded. "Alright, listen carefully. Just say _terriime sas dis zeiomsan o las do nowamei_ while she is holding on to her pendant. It's as simple as that." Again Yumi nodded seeing as how she didn't really trust her voice now; it was a miracle that it was even when she spoke before.

Yumi felt her being wrapped in the same warm embrace as before, the only difference being her father's tears falling on the side of her face joining her own. "Goodbye Yumi…" she heard him whisper before she lost all sense of touch and vision.

"I love you daddy."

Darkness.

"I love you too…"

* * *

Hiei's eyes pierced what little darkness remained in the cave. He had earlier made sure that all the animals were…uh, gone... before making a fire and a makeshift bed to lay Yumi on – makeshift meaning a bed consisting soft grasses and his cloak. Now he was eating one of the animals that weren't quite as content as the others had been to leave for the unexpected guest. 

Hunger satisfied, he turned to look out into the darkness at the cave's entrance. It was raining hard now, with lightening dancing among the black clouds and thunder sounding as soon as it had caught up to its partner. Utterly bored now, he resided to unsheathing his katana and examining the already memorized flaws in the deadly steel. Soon, though, his thoughts wondered back to where Yumi lie and whether or not she was okay. He quickly checked on her, checking her pulse, breath, anything he could think of, but nothing changed. Soon this all seemed to meld into some kind of routine: Stand, stretch, look outside, examine and/or clean weapon, check on Yumi.

Stand,

stretch,

look outside,

examine and/or clean said weapon,

check on Yumi.

After about the fifth time of his relentless routine he actually noticedsomething different. Yumi was… crying.

Hiei nearly slapped himself in case he was just imagining things, but… he wasn't. He knew he wasn't imagining things when she murmured something in her sleep. Then, almost as suddenly as this all happened, an immensely bright purple light flooded the cave making Hiei cover his eyes with his hand. Just what was going on?

Coughing. "Unn, what… whh..er…?" her voice probably sounded foreign to her own ears, but to him it was like music.

"Yumi?" he asked quietly, not exactly believing his own eyes just yet. Was this all a trick? Some sick game? Or maybe even a dream? He pricked himself in the arm with his own sword.

Nope. Not a dream.

He could see her try to sit up, but fail and fall backwards with a grunt. "Yumi!"

"Hiei?" she asked weakly as he knelt beside her, his hands uncertainly hovering above her slender form. If he touched her would she disappear?

Her eyes widened when she registered it as him and then all semblance of fatigue left her body at once. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his muscular build somewhat desperately. Immediately – he definitely knew she was no illusion now – he returned the hug with as much force as she. "Where am I?" she asked.

"… You're with me." He simply stated. "I took you when they thought you were dead, _but I knew you'd come back_…" the last part was but a mere whisper. She pulled back with a questionable look in her eye, but it was quickly distinguished with concern as she took in his appearance.

"Hiei… what happened to _you_?" He shrugged. He didn't really care what he looked like though he could feel the scratches on his arms and face from the underbrush of the forest, but he had not paid much heed to them until now. He didn't care though; all that mattered was that she was awake once again. She put her hand to his face and he leaned into it – he had waited too long for that touch. Then she suddenly kissed him, hard and passionately as though she had been gone for years.

Though that's exactly how long it felt.

Their eyes met and they didn't need words anymore.

They had each other again.

* * *

**Author notes**

Sorry to all of you who were waiting forever forthis to come out! I'm really sorry, but I do have school and whatnot to do too ya know. So, hopefully, you guys can bera with me for awhile. Hopefully I'll get the next chappie up sooner than this one took me!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews but I have a special thanks to **evlmuffin** - _you reviewed all of the chapters...I LOVE YOU! _

I love everyone who reviews my stories and if you have any helpful suggestions just let me know.

Thank you all for reviewing again, just please remember to click the button and

**REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah, HIEI! YOU WEARPINK HEART BOXERS WITH BARNEY ON THEM! O.o**

**Hiei: It was a dare I tell you! I dare!**

**Right... that can NOT be healthy for you...**

**Hiei: A DARE!**

**O.o**

**lol Well at least the view's nice.**

**Yumi: Hell yeah!**


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **honestly, must I continue these? The answer is no, I do not own anything at all that has to do with Yu Yu Hakusho...

Hiei: what about the story?

Oh yeah... that I DO own. Anywho, thanks for all who reviewed. I loves you all so much! (huggles)

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

* * *

****

_**NO! Don't you dare do it! NO! I said to stop this at once!**_

Youko Kurama grinned as his 'other self' chastised him. He wasn't doing anything wrong… to him at least. This temple he was currently in was certainly interesting, especially so after he found that hidden doorway behind the vase…

"Oh, stuff it human. Learn to live and be spontaneous." He said as he pocketed the small elemental orb he had been admiring on a shelf.

Ah yes, this hidden room was indeed quite the magnificent little room. It held many treasures – useful treasures to say the least, but treasures none the less. There were, of course, elemental orbs of various strengths, amulets of protection, pendants of regeneration and power, weapons…yes; it was quite a sight to behold - for a thief that is.

Stealthily, he made his way over to the pendants he had been eyeing. Truthfully he had no reason to use any stealth - it was merely by way of habit that he walked as such. It was when he finally decided which ones to take that he wondered if he had enough room left in his kimono.

_**Ha, looks like you won't be able to steal anything else now will you?**_

At hearing this remark he slightly grimaced. There were so many good things here, why should they be left all alone? He grinned. "Don't be so pessimistic my friend; I'm sure I'll think up something! Oh, what the hell, I'll just put some in my shoes!"

In his head he felt Kurama do the equivalent of slapping himself on the forehead.

_**Incorrigible…**_

"_Youko! Youko! Where the hell are you?" _

Said Kitsune grinned like a child playing hide-and-go-seek who had not yet been found. He almost forgot about the lovely, yet self wallowing Kitsune he had left upstairs. His initial intention was to get her out of her cloud of self pity she had barricaded herself in. It seemed as though his 'plan' had worked. With the same cashire cat grin he quietly made his way to the entrance of the hidden room and pressed his ear against the smooth wood, listening to his love interest's desperate attempt to find him.

"Ugh, Youko I KNOW you're in here SOMEWHERE! I can_ smell_ you!" he heard her shout. He only wished he could see her face.

**_Well, I suppose you DID get her up and about._** The human in his head commented dryly. He smirked.

_Of course I did, and I did it without her crying her eyes out too_.

_**Yes, I suppose you did… but. **_

_But?_

_**But you made her extremely mad by the…uh…sound of things.**_

Youko slightly grimaced at the thought of what would actually happen if she caught him. He flinched. He saw what she had done to Hiei, but, then again, HE wouldn't be so delusional and distraught like Hiei had been. Surely he'd be able to elude her wrath… right?

_**Hell hath no fury like a women scorned…**_

_Have I ever mentioned that I HATE that saying? I should've killed the human who made that up…_

Kurama simply laughed. **_If you wish I could always take your place. _**

_Are you kidding? The only way you're coming back is if I'm unconscious._

_**I thought you were afraid of what she might do to you?**_

Youko smirked suggestively though there was no one to see it. _Actually I'm beginning to think that she may be hot when she's mad… Hm, remember how she fought with her sister? I wonder if Aya'll be rough in bed…_

**_YOUKO! I will NOT have your lecherous hands all over her! _**

_I'm sorry to inform you human, but she is my… Hm... What do you kids call them now and days, 'girlfriend'? Yes, I do believe she is mine as well - and soon my mate._

_**What? You haven't even been near her except for those times when we were fighting!**_

_That's what you believe…_

He smiled as he heard, or rather felt, Kurama sputter at the unknown news. Yes, he HAD been with Aya on more than one occasion when the human was off in never never land… Of course he had told Aya not to tell anyone, basically not to say anything about him being out of his makeshift cage to Kurama. It seemed as though she had kept her promise rather well.

"Aren't you happy Kurama? We_ both_ finally have someone special!" he teased, letting out a low chuckle of mirth. That's when the rustling movements on the other side of the door suddenly stopped.

_Shit. Did I just say that out loud? _He asked Kurama.

_**Yes, yes you did. **_

Youko inwardly groaned as he pressed his ear to the door once more in order to hear if she had heard or not. Hopefully it was merely a coincidence that she happened to stop –_ hopefully_ she tripped and knocked herself out! Youko could only wish as much. Even though he fancied her, he didn't fancy entertaining the idea of her wrath even if he _was _doing this for her own good.

Of course this led to other thoughts about her being 'rough in bed' that aren't fit for the Teen rating given for this fiction…

Suddenly, the door opened and he stumbled out into the open, his hand automatically rising in order to block out the sun's intrusive rays radiating from a nearby window. Immediately, he froze as he realized someone was standing behind him.

And then his eyes widened as he cursed, realizing exactly WHO was standing behind him…

"_Oh Youko_…I found you!"

* * *

Jase stood in the corner of the room staring daggers at a harmless speck upon the floor. Not too long ago he had received news from one of his minion demons that Yumi was dead. Needless to say said demon had been killed on the spot. His brother had also felt the heat of his wrath, however, not as much as any tangible object within his vicinity at the time. He did not want nor need to kill his brother, though he did feel as if he should at the moment for some odd reason. Jealousy must be the cause of such feelings he deduced as he pushed himself from the wall so that he may, instead, find something to glare at through the open window.

He sighed. It was no use brooding about it any longer. The fact of the matter was, was that Yumi was gone, dead, deceased, no longer among the living… and there was still one other princess left.

As much as he disliked his brother's wench, he knew he'd still have to come along for the ride. He may even have to watch as his brother… ugh, no. He would definitely leave if it came to that. He only had eyes for one person: Yumi.

Yes, he did torture her, but that was only when he had to – his queen had ordered it. Well, ordered it in a sense. The facts of the matter was, was that he and his brother were originally dispatched to find the two long lost royal heirs and try to gain their trust. Needless to say they had succeeded and, as cliché as it sounded to even him, he had fallen in love with her.

He knew it shouldn't have happened – he shouldn't have LET it happen - but… she was too irresistible. That was why, when the time came to take them, they had to weaken them somehow, thus the first spells were cast. And the angel – _his angel_ – hadn't suspected a thing. It was not until his idiotic brother had gone too far by whipping his girl that Yumi became skeptical.

Then he was forced to… torture her as well. If he had to go through with it – and he DID – then she may as well hate him, right? But then, he found himself actually enjoying it. It sickened him, even now looking back upon the events, that he actually enjoyed taunting and abusing her. Somehow, he felt…stronger, more powerful than she when he did it. He had always been annoyed when she beat him when sparring. HE was the male, HE was supposed to be the stronger one, but…it wasn't so.

Even after he gave her the 'work of art' on her back and suppressed the memory of it from her and Aya, she still ended up overcoming the spell. He knew it had something to do with that stupid pendant she always wore, so he and his brother attempted to steal the annoying objects, but they caught them and, in the end, forced them out.

He suspected that later on in the month they were forced to leave, the girls remembered everything. He was surprised Yumi hadn't much earlier on – he thought for sure he was busted when she had his sword strapped to her side; however, he swiftly conjured up a lie in order to dispel any suspicion.

He ended up simply telling her that he had given it to her as a gift, he even acted as though it pained him that she couldn't remember…

Yeah. Like he wanted her to remember what _actually_ happened.

He softly chuckled at the memory and traced the scar that sliced over his left eye. He knew he should be mad about it, but he wasn't. For one, the scar made him look more attractive – or so he'd been told by numerous women at the kingdom - , and two, he couldn't help but admire her elusiveness, spunk, and strength.

It was during one of the last beatings that she got him…

**_Flashback_**

"So, Yumi, tell me: how do you feel when I do this?" he asked as he ran the scalding hot sword, the dragon sword, from her belly button to just under the middle of breasts. The only response he got was a sharp intake of breath as blood started to run from the new gash, a new crimson stream joining the river that was formed from previous wounds. Almost immediately, however, it was healed without a scar to show his effort.

She sneered at him and smiled mockingly sweet. "Love taps honey; they just tickle me to _death_." He grimaced somewhat then smiled evilly, renewing his façade.

"Glad to hear it. I guess I'll just have to try to _please_ you harder?" She frowned and he could see the hurt she tried to hide behind slightly glassy eyes. The look didn't last long though as she snarled and yanked at the chains once more. "Feisty! So _very_ feisty!"

He grinned sadistically as he turned around. As quickly as he had mustered it, the sickening smile was gone and replaced, instead, with a somber expression. How much longer could he do this? If it lasted much longer he'd go crazy and turn into some kind of murderer.

Little did he know, behind him Yumi had finally succeeded in her plan. She had quietly broken the abhorrent bindings that bound her to the wall and resided to act as though she were still bound. Knowing him, she mused, he wouldn't even notice.

And he didn't.

"Well, _darling_, I'm ready for another round, are you?" he jested as he turned back around with his sword held nonchalantly before him. He raised the deadly steal to her collarbone and was about ready to draw a couple of designs – flowers would be a nice touch, he pondered morbidly – when a sharp pain emitted from between his legs. Immediately he fell to the floor, holding himself as he cursed in every language he possibly knew – and that was a lot.

Yumi pushed herself from the wall, having been forced backwards again by the force of her blow, and crouched down to look him in the eyes. She grinned, though the crusted blood on her face and dark circles beneath her eyes formed from pain made the small gesture utterly morbid and ghastly.

"So, _dearest_," she spat the words like venom, "how does it feel when I do _that_?"

He growled as he lunged himself at her, but she swiftly dodged the intended blow and kicked him in the back. He turned from the blow slightly and, digging his heel into the concrete floor, gained enough momentum to skillfully raise his sword and thrust it at her.

She caught the blade mere inches from her face, clasping the steel in between her hands as she gave him a mocking glare. "Aw, honey, you're losing your edge… I thought you were supposed to try _harder_!"

The last remark was followed by a hiss and, before he knew it, she had flipped the sword into the air and punched him squarely in the chest, breaking a few ribs. He was instantly thrown backwards and met the floor once more, cracking it. He shook off some of the concrete crumbs that decided to embed themselves into his skin and watched as she gracefully flipped and caught the sword mid-air, landing in a fighting pose.

"So you want to fight?" he yelled, grabbing a gory scythe he had used earlier. He melded into his familiar fighting stance and regarded her somewhat timidly. He knew deep down that this wasn't going to turn out very well – for him at least.

"Bring it on you son of a bitch"

He inwardly smiled at her profanity and charged at her. A loud clang resulted as the deadly weapons met. He pushed his lean frame against hers and succeeded in pushing her back slightly, throwing her off balance. He brought the makeshift weapon down agilely, but then slipped on something making him lose the upper hand. Yumi slashed at him and the sword gave an unearthly roar as it tasted its former master's blood.

"AHH! BITCH! THAT FUCKING HURT!" he yelled as he grabbed at his eye. Difficulty he opened the aforementioned eye and found much to his relief that it was still intact and worked properly. There was no doubt that there would be a scar left, a reminder of this event.

Glancing down, he noticed the cause of his fatal slip up: ice covered the ground he was standing on moments before. He glared daggers at her making her merely smile with self satisfaction.

"I love you too. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go now – with my new favorite weapon, of course." She said her words lightly though he could tell they were, indeed, traced with malice.

"What?" he sputtered as he spit out some blood that had managed to worm its way into his mouth. "Are you going to just let me go? Let me get away?" She stopped in her tracks and turned her head slightly. One violet eye regarded him wearily, as if calculating whether his life was worth anything to her at all. He was startled when the same eye unanticipatingly changed to a feline slit amidst an ocean of eerily glowing blue opal.

"Don't take me too lightly, Jase Verrieana." She said darkly as she turned around once more. "I WILL kill you… and your brother as well if my assumptions are correct." With that she started to walk away, but before she could exit the dungeon-like room she felt fire dance along her spine and throughout her insides. It felt as though someone had stabbed her in the back and then took molten lava, shoving it inside of her while ripping out her intestines.

Yes, it wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

Jase grimaced at the amount of power and energy it took to conjure up such a spell – it was well out of his range to even attempt such sorcery, but it had to be done. He could not afford to disappoint his queen. He bit back any curse that tried to escape his lips as he attempted to stand and walked, with difficulty, to Yumi.

"Don't take me too lightly, Yumi Nekorianna Silverpphire." He whispered as he watched her convulse.

**_End Flashback_**

"Jase?" a familiar male voice timidly asked behind his closed door. "Jase, are you alright now?"

Jase snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to his brother who, by now, had already opened the door instead of waiting for an invitation.

"What is it?" he sighed as he turned and allowed his attention to be lured out the window once again. Adrian sighed as well and walked up next to his brother. He stared out the window for a moment before placing a tentative hand on his brother's shoulder, ignoring the death glare he received for his actions.

"It is time." He simply said.

Jase nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

Bright orange light crept its way inside the lip of a cave, inching its way towards the two inhabitants that currently resided inside.

Hiei rolled over trying to escape the intrusive rays, but found that he couldn't do so. He opened one crimson eye out of annoyance, but couldn't see anything except for auburn. He also found that one of his arms was draped around whatever was in front of him, holding it protectively against his form. Exactly what in the world was going on?

As the sleep amnesia slowly crept away, he widened his eyes in realization. It was Yumi. There was no mistaking the familiar cinnamon scent that always hung loosely about her. He inwardly smiled as he remembered the previous night. Needless to say they had both been… overjoyed about the fact that she was, indeed, alive and back.

Which led to a kiss…

Which then led to heated kissing…

Which led to other, more INTIMATE, things…

Yeah, it was a marvelous night. He didn't really expect to officially make her his mate under such conditions, but what could he say? It was in the heat of the moment, and it was certainly very, very enjoyable. Well, except for the fact they were in a cave…

…And perhaps the scratches on his back…

He took a moment longer to simply stare at her at her soft, smooth, porcelain skin before absentmindedly tracing patterns along her bare shoulder. It didn't bother him in the least, her scar on her back; even though he knew she was ashamed of it at first. The only thing it reminded him of, was that now she was his and he _would_ succeed in killing Jase once and for all… eventually.

He continued his actions, silently running his finger down her arm and back up, until he was suddenly staring into a set of slightly aggravated violet eyes.

"Must you do that?" Yumi asked, trying to stifle a yawn. "I'm kinda ticklish, and besides: I was enjoying the comfort." She slightly pouted before snuggling closer to him trying to gain more warmth. Being inside a cave in the morning was more or less cold, and her lack of clothing with only a cloak as a makeshift blanket didn't help matters much. "Geez Hiei. Why did you have to choose a _cave_?" she asked, stating her annoyance.

He merely snorted at the comment while pulling her closer to his body. "Fine, next time you die for a brief amount of time, I'll let them incinerate your body and scatter your ashes in the wind."

Yumi grunted, and instead simply snuggled a little closer, relishing the way her body felt against his. She only hoped she wasn't cold or anything, her being an ice demon, though Hiei's unnatural warmth probably wouldn't be faltered in the least.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really, really hot?" she asked in all seriousness, tilting her head so that she could look him in the eye. He smirked.

"Well, I don't really think I need anyone to tell me exactly how_ hott_ I am…" he jested. "It speaks for itself." Yumi glared mockingly and punched him in the shoulder.

"That is NOT what I meant and you know it!"

The teasing smirk never left his face as he propped his head up on one hand. "I know."

She scowled slightly, trying her best to look mad even though she was sure he could see right through it. When she didn't succeed in altering his mocking, patronizing facial expression that screamed 'you can't resist me', she resided to turn over before she was caught smirking.

She heard him chuckle as he ran his hand through her hair then across her back, skillfully caressing the length of her body until he received a shudder of anticipation from her. He leaned in toward her ear and huskily whispered, "See? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." With that said he suddenly grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over, beneath him. He grinned wolfishly seeing her pleased, yet shocked expression.

She grinned. "Well I'm caught. What're planning now?" Her only response was him kissing her passionately. She was enjoying his loving caresses and kissing until a sudden though struck her: she had to get to her sister and let her know she was alright.

"Hiei, we—"she was interrupted with another, long kiss. When he finally released her mouth to, instead, trail kisses along her collarbone she tried again ignoring the fact that the kiss was probably meant to shut her up. "Hiei, my sister, Genkai, Kurama, we have to let them know – heck, I still have to explain everything to YOU. We have to go back to the temple as soon as possible!" She finally finished in between moans and instead, embarrassing as it was, still managed to purr.

He pulled away from kissing the nape of her neck and did nothing to hide the look of disappointment that played across his features. He sighed, realizing that he wouldn't be able to sway her when it came to this situation. Besides, it was about time they finished matters with the lowlife, miserable, son of a b……Jase. THEN he would have time for… well, what he wanted to do to her now. Somewhat dejected, he slid off of her releasing her from his passion-induced grasp.

"Fine…" he sighed as he stood up. He went to retrieve his clothes that had been haphazardly thrown across the cave. "But we continue this later…" Yumi smiled as she too started to pull on her clothing.

"Don't worry Sunshine, we will."

* * *

"Now, now Aya," Youko Kurama began as he held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "You know you don't want to kill me." He backed up a little more, trying to subtly inch his way toward the door without her noticing. He didn't like the look in her eye.

"Youko, Youko, Youko," she said, wagging her finger back and forth like a mother scolding her child. "You can't just taunt me and then get away with it. You know better than that." She replied sweetly.

"I'm sorry?" he tried.

She laughed mockingly. "You really don't think that'll help do you? Besides, I can't have you steal all these treasures in Genkai's temple! She helped us!"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Come on, it wasn't like she was_ using_ them or anything!" She rolled her eyes and stepped up to him, holding her hand out. "Party pooper…" he mumbled, almost looking like a child who had gotten caught doing something wrong.

She decided to ignore the comment and, instead, waited patiently for him to relieve himself of the stolen goods. She grinned when all he gave her were a couple of pendants, an elemental orb, and an elaborately decorated knife. She KNEW he had more stuff than that, but oh well. Revealing a new, toothier grin that was more evil than sweet, she put the items in her pockets.

"See, that wasn't so hard." She said as she leanedforward and quickly kissed his lips teasingly. "Now I can take them back to Genkai!"

This was a complete and utter lie, of course. She had no intentions of giving them back; instead she'd use them to her advantage. She knew the Kitsune standing before her undoubtedly wanted them in his possession again, but… If he wanted to play games, then so could she. Besides, she needed to do something to A) keep her mind of… things… and B) get revenge on him while taking her bottled up emotions – which mostly changed to anger in such conditions – out on him.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked with a playful yet lusting gleam in his golden eyes. She smirked.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my man now?" she asked innocently as she did, unknowingly, what he was dong just moments before: inching her way towards the exit. He didn't notice, however, since he was busily thinking of different reasons why she'd change her mind so quickly. He stopped, though, when it struck him that he was acting like Kurama now.

"So," he drawled trying to bring his mind away from such thoughts. "Does this mean that you're all better now, forgiven me –"for what, exactly, he couldn't remember –"and are ready to confess your undying love and affection for me?"

"…"

"Ouch… that hurts," he said, feigning heart-ache as he held his hand above his heart, clutching it. "Right here." She didn't reply though, only continued to stare at him. Then, unexpectedly she grinned and turned around, bolting down the hallway.

Turning slightly she called over her shoulder. "It's alright Youko! Of course I love you too, however, I don't think that you'll be needing _these!_" with that she pulled out one of the treasures he had given her and waved it back and forth mockingly.

Youko could only stand there in shock, completely not expecting her to do that. Then, as it all settled in, he grimaced, grinned, and then pouted before shouting back and chasing after her.

Dammit, he was planning on stealing those back later...

* * *

"Geez, I hope they're still at that stupid temple!" Adrian stated, sarcastically, from atop one of the trees. They'd been waiting for an hour already for someone, anyone, to come out of the temple. Jase could tell, and unfortunately hear, how disappointed and bored Adrian was. Said, and slightly insane, demon pouted and resided to simply plunk down in the nook of the tree and wait…

…and wait…

…and wait…

"DAMMIT! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Jase slapped himself on the forehead in frustration. Couldn't his brother just shut up for a minute? At this rate their element of surprise will be shot out of the window in a matter of seconds. "Adrian, calm down. You're going to ruin the entire mission."

Adrian huffed and turned around so that he could glare at his brother. "Whatever. You know how sick and tired I get – patience is NOT a virtue."

Jase sighed. "Yes, I _do_ know how you get when bored, as does half of the forest by now, and patience IS a virtue. You, however, seem to elude it rather well."

"Oh, just shut up."

"Gladly," Jase countered as he shifted into a slightly more comfortable position one could hope to get in a tree, and closed his eyes. Unlike his annoying, surprisingly older, brother he could wait all day.

"Hmph," The older demon pouted once more, crossing his arms and maturely sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"…"

"(Sigh)"

"…"

"Hm…"

"…"

"… ugh."

"…"

"…_err_."

"…"

"_UGH! DAMMIT!"_

Jase's eyebrow twitched dangerously. Yup, they were gonna get caught…

He watched as the sapphire haired demon resorted to throwing acorns at the temple, aiming for the windows. When that didn't work, he started to set the acorns on fire mid-air, but again it proved to be useless as well. When finally it seemed as though the hyper active idiot would finally settle down, he ended up zapping squirrels and laughing as they fell from the tree.

And, of course, he got bored with that to and commenced the throwing of the Flaming Acorns of Doom again.

Yup, they were going to get noticed _really_ soon.

* * *

Me is sorry that you guys had to wait so frickin long for this chappie. I'm also sorry that it leaves off in a kinda bad place...I feel kinda shaky about this chapter, but...I just wanted to get it out for you guys! Anyways, hopefully I'll get the next ones out sooner! Thanks!

Read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!


End file.
